Winner takes all
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Peter and Garrett notice the same lovely FBI agent working the scene of a grissly murder. Both want her. Only one can have her. The battle for Bella Swan's heart is on while she is just trying to track down a serial killer who is most likely a werewolf and get lucky every now and then. Polyamory BellaXGarrettXPeter. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

Okay so this is a Bella and…I don't know. Maybe Peter. Maybe Garrett. We will see. I suppose it will be up to Bella. This takes place 6 years after Edward left Bella. Only this time Edward came back to see if Bella was alive after the cliff dive with Alice instead of going to the Volturi. He asked her back and she grew some self-respect and turned him down. Enjoy. As always I have no clue where this is going. But after the dark humor of The Major and Demon and the emotional stuff in Fresh Start I feel like being very sarcastic. That means my characters will be too. Enjoy.

BPOV

My phone was buzzing. I could ignore it. I should ignore it. I wanted to relax in my PJs and watch a little TV.

The whining. The begging. The pleading. If I don't answer it won't go away. It will keep going and going. Call after call. I'm on call tonight. I can't just turn the damn thing off.

I took a deep breath.

"Hello Edward."

"Bella. It is so…"

"What do you want now Edward?" He called at least once a week. Sometimes as much as three times a week. Sometimes more. I ignored most of them. Changed my number. He always found the new one. Fuck it.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you being safe? Your job…"

"I am as safe as can be Edward. I carry a very large gun. I am very good with it. I even wear a bullet proof vest occasionally."

"You don't have to do this job, Bella. It is so dangerous."

"I went to college for this job. I trained for this job. I beat out a lot of candidates for this job. I know exactly what it is. What do you want Edward, besides reminding me of what my job is?"

"What have you been doing lately?"

"Not much. Saw a good movie last night."

"Were you with someone?"

"Yeah. Two albino guys and an Asian girl. I brought them home afterward and fucked the hell out of them. I think there was a midget swinging from the chandelier and a clown riding a unicycle as well. But that could have been just a hallucination induced by the Ecstasy I had taken."

"Bella please…"

"What Edward? You know I'm not a virgin. I'm pretty sure I remember Jake telling me about a conversation you had with Paul. I'm sure Paul showed you all the gritty details of every single time I visited his house. I am 24 years old. Don't be surprised if I am having group sex involving albinos, Asian girls, unicorns and midgets."

"You didn't mention unicorns Bella."

"Must have slipped my mind. Ecstasy is a hell of drug Edward."

Torturing him was the only real fun I had since I started work two years ago. It's the only reason I answer his calls. I lit a cigarette. May as well make myself comfortable. Edward does love to chat.

"I see you are still smoking."

"You better mean you can hear it. If I find out you are stalking me again…"

"No! I meant that I heard it. Speaking of hearing things, did you hear that Paul is getting married to Rachel Black?"

"How the hell did you hear that? You guys still slumming around Forks?"

"No. But I like to keep up with the local newspapers."

"Why?" I asked. That was weird.

"Sentimental value?" He offered.

"Edward you need to get a life. You are like one of those guys who still relive their high school years because they were literally the best ones of their lives. The problem is you literally relive high school. Why don't you get a job or something? A nice succubus to settle down with? Or at least get laid."

"You know you are the only one I love Bella. That will never change. Whether you love me or not."

"That's sad Edward. I'm a woman. You are a teenager. What would my friends say if they saw us together?"

"You don't have friends Bella."

"I have a lot of friends Edward. I'm a friendly lady. Ask the albinos."

"Whatever Bella. So what do you think? Does it upset you? We can talk about it. I will listen."

"Does what upset me Edward?"

"Paul. Getting married to Rachel Black. I know you loved him."

"I didn't love Paul, Edward. We liked each obviously. We still do. But love? No."

"Bella you had…sex with him for over a year."

"Yep. More like 5 months actually."

"You must have loved him, Bella."

"Paul is a cool guy but he is also a hot headed, arrogant ass."

"Why else would you have been intimate with him if you didn't love him?" Edward sounded confused.

"Have you seen him?" I asked. Duh…

"Yes…"

"Yeah, broad shoulders, ripped abs, large…eyes."

"You are not the type of girl to have sex with a man you don't love, Bella."

"I had sex with guys in college as well. A few drunken trysts with some sorority girls. Didn't love them either."

"I see. So it doesn't bother you at all that he is getting married?"

"Paul? Nope. Does it bother you?"

"I suppose not. I just thought you may need someone to talk to."

"Sorry to disappoint you Edward. So how has the family been?"

"The same I suppose. They haven't been the same since you left us."

Whoa.

"You left me. We have had this discussion. Don't put that on me!"

"I wanted you back. You said no!"

"Yeah I did. But you left me first. So I don't want to hear it. Just because I didn't crawl at your sparkly feet when you came back doesn't mean you can put that on me."

"I wasn't. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Look Edward, either talk about something else or I am hanging up. My cigarette is almost finished, Letterman is going to come on, then I am going to take a bath and rub one out since I don't have any midgets here tonight."

"Bella please! Do you have to be so crude?"

I couldn't hold in my laughter. He was such a prude but so fun to fuck with.

"Don't act like I didn't give you material for your spank bank Edward…" shit my phone was buzzing again. I looked and saw…

"Gotta go to work, Edward. Looks like you will be the only one rubbing one out tonight. Later."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything.

"Hello?"

"Swan, it's Bosco. I'm texting you the address. Get down here. It's a bad one."

"We got a pattern, Bosco?"

"Same as the one in Brooklyn and the one in Queens."

"Same symbol on the wall?"

"Yep."

"On my way."

Time to go look at a dead body and figure out what the hell the person who did it was thinking.

Peter POV

"Talked to Charlotte lately?" Garrett asked.

"Not in a year. You know that."

"No I didn't. I don't know every conversation you have. It's not like we live together."

"We live near each other Garrett and you know as well as I do that we tell each other everything the other does because who the fuck else do we have to talk to." Asshole. At least I had an ex. What did he have? Nothing.

"So you think she is still with…" Garrett started.

"Yes. I suppose she is."

"How long has it been now since you caught her…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. If I had a wife and caught her scissoring Kate Denali I wouldn't want to talk about it either. That's rough losing your woman to another woman."

"Least I had a woman to lose. Why do I hang out with you again, you asshole?"

"Like you said, who else do we have Peter? It beats having no one to talk to." He responded. He had a point.

"We should find a place to hang out other than New York City." I hated being around all these Yankees.

"But Peter. The prey is abundant. Plus there is always something going on. Look over there. Look at all the red and blue lights. Let's go check it out."

Before I could disagree he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders. May as well. The closer we got to the police cars and the gawking New Yorkers I could smell it. Garrett did as well judging by the way he stiffened. He turned to look at me.

"Werewolf?"

"Werewolf." He nodded.

What the fuck was a werewolf doing in New York City? I looked up. Yep. Full moon.

We took to the roof of the neighboring building. Everyone was so focused on the crime scene, jumping to the top was easy. We walked to the edge and sat down. Looking down below I could see it was a mess. Blood everywhere. The body of a female with dark hair lay on the ground. Female and dark hair were the only descriptions I could give because the rest of her was unrecognizable.

"What a fucking mess." Garrett understated.

"Yeah. The cops are going to have hell with this one. Hey, look at the writing on the side of the building."

"It's not writing. It's a symbol drawn in blood. How the hell did a werewolf turn human and have the sense to draw a symbol in the victim's blood?"

"Must be a very fucking old werewolf." I commented.

"I feel sorry for the cop if he ever actually catches the wolf. Could be a mess."

"I think you mean her. Look at the gal in the jeans and the FBI jacket. That guy looks like an agent too."

"Why would the FBI…damn she is hot." Garrett whispered. I looked closer.

Damn. She was fine as hell.

"She has a look to her, doesn't she?" I said casually.

"I think I am going to ask her out."

"You don't even know her." I pointed out.

"So? I can get to know her."

"You are a vampire. Do you know how stupid it would be to ask her out? She is FBI!"

Garrett looked at me. He knew.

"You want to ask her out as well, don't you?"

Garrett POV

That little fucker. I see a hot fireball who doesn't look like a socialite or a hooker in this city and he thinks he will take her.

"Maybe. I mean she does seem…"

"I don't think she would be your type Peter."

"You don't even know her Garrett."

"No, but she doesn't look gay."

"Fuck you!" I may have said a bit too loudly. We both jerked back before heads could look up at us.

"I called it first. She is mine Peter." That will shut him up.

"No she isn't. You can't call a woman. I have as much damn right to ask her out as you do."

Asshole. I admit Peter Whitlock was a good looking guy. Not as hot as I am by any means but a potential challenger.

"Peter you had a relationship. I have never had a real one. Lay off okay?"

"Can't take a little challenge?"

God he knew how to get under my skin. A challenge. A challenge?

"I just don't want to see you get hurt when she turns you down, Peter."

"I'll take my chances."

"I suppose I will take mine as well." I responded. I'll be damned if I was backing down to him. She looked interesting. I didn't see that often. Especially in vampires. They were all in relationships or crazy as hell.

"Fine. What are the rules?" Peter asked.

"Rules?"

"Yeah rules. If you are going to try to date her and I am going to be dating her there have to be rules."

"Since when are you into rules, Peter?"

"I just don't want you trying any underhanded shit."

"I'm shocked you think I would do anything not above board."

"Fuck you Garrett. I know you are going to pull some sneaky shit."

Damn it. He knows me to well.

"Fine. We will not interfere in each other's efforts. If she says she isn't interested in one of us, that one backs off. No pestering. No following. No getting in the other's way."

"That's it?" Whitlock asked.

"Yep. That should be it."

"Fine. I have one. We have to actually get to know her. No stalking. No sneaking around trying to find her interests without asking. None of that shit."

"Is that what you did with Charlotte?"

"Yeah why?" Touchy subject.

"I'm just wondering how you missed the part where she was interested in girls?"

"You are fucking asking for it, Garrett."

"Anything else Peter?"

"Yeah. No turnin her and then telling her you were meant to be or some stupid vampire cliché like that."

"I can't believe you would think I would do that, Peter. I agree to your conditions. Now let's watch my future wife work."

BPOV

"What a fucking mess." I commented to Bosco as we stepped up to the body.

"Can I help you?" A grey bearded guy in his forties wearing an overcoat walked up.

"FBI, behavioral science unit." Bosco showed him the badge. I didn't bother. I had the jacket. He could fucking read.

"We didn't request the FBI."

"Did I say we came at you request Detective…" May as well lay down the ground rules here.

"Rodgers."

"Detective Rodgers whoever wrote that symbol in the victim's blood on the alley wall called us."

Just like we had been told, the bloody symbol was there. Three feet in circumference, a circle with an X and an inverted cross hanging down through the center of the X.

"Any ID on the body?" Bosco asked.

"No."

"She is…was wearing what looks like a party dress." What was left of it. "Anybody checked the clubs around here?"

"The scene was called in only forty minutes ago. There are ten clubs around here. We can't exactly go showing that picture around."

"You know what the dress looked like. Get your men to start canvassing. Ask door men if they have seen the girl wearing a dress that matches that description. Those guys notice every girl going in and out. Slim, 5'2, maybe 110 pounds, straight black hair, past her shoulders but not quite to the middle of her back." I told him.

"And if they want to know her eye color?" He smirked at me.

"Then tell them her fucking face is gone and we don't know her damn eye color. This is an FBI investigation now. Hand over whatever forensics your team has to our guys. They will be here in three minutes. We will take over the scene. Get to canvassing and taking witness statements. Find out who called in the scene."

"You know what lady? Fuck it. You can have this mess. Enjoy." He walked off, hopefully to give his men instructions. Probably to pout.

"You got away with the locals Swan."

I ignored Bosco's comment. I began to detach myself from the fact that this was a person who had a family and a future and look at her as a problem that needed to be solved.

Her body was in one piece. She had a sequined short dress on that was torn in the front. It appeared large sharp objects had raked down her body, starting at her forehead and continuing down. Massive internal injuries. Blood everywhere.

"I swear this looks like an animal attack." I whispered.

"An animal attack in Manhattan? Identical to two prior attacks in separate boroughs of New York? An animal that takes his victims blood and draws a weird symbol on the nearest wall similar to something you would see from the Blair Witch? Plus the last one was inside a house. It isn't an animal Swan."

I rolled my eyes.

"I said it looked like an animal attack. I didn't say it was. But what the fuck can kill a person like this?"

Bosco said nothing. He began walking the scene. I suppose I should as well. The first body I saw like this, my first thought was vampire. But there was too much blood. A vampire would never leave this much blood behind. My second thought was wolf. But the La Push guys were way too big to walk around New York without being noticed. If there were other shape shifters in the world I suppose they would be just as large.

I looked at the sky.

Full Moon. Damn it. I was going to have to call Edward and ask if he knew anything about werewolves that only came out at night. The chances of this being a human killer were lessening. But it wasn't a typical feeding. Only one body each time. Seclude location or house. A symbol drawn like a typical serial killer. No. This was not a random killing.

I walked to the symbol on the wall. Taking my flashlight I looked at the ground. There.

"Bosco."

"Yeah?"

"That look out of place to you?"

"Looks like hair. Victim?"

"Same color. I would bet so."

"How did her hair get over here?"

"Maybe he had it in his hands when he walked over to practice his graffiti."

"Yeah. Maybe. Let me get the tech guys to bag it. Maybe we can get some sort of DNA off of it besides the victims."

I walked the scene for two hours, soaking up every detail. The method of death was a rage killing. The location was one of opportunity. Almost as if she was stalked, probably out of one of the nearby clubs. So either a prior target followed or one of opportunity. We wouldn't know anymore until we identified our victim and tried to track links between the other two. So far all women. All in their early twenties. Hair color was not the same. Build was not the same. All attractive but different. This is the first one that appeared to be clubbing. First one found by the river with the symbol painted on a nearby container. Second found in her home. Symbol on her bedroom wall above her torn body on her bed. No evidence of rape with either victim. Now this one.

I walked off from the scene and lit a cigarette. Bosco walked up.

"Scene is processed. Want to come over and…have a drink?"

I laughed lightly. Only Bosco would spend hours at a scene of grisly death and have his mind immediately on sex the moment he walked out. We had only fucked a couple times. He was cute, but I didn't like mixing business with personal distractions. Great body though.

"No. I'm going to go home, get a few hours sleep and be in the office by noon. Hopefully by then we will have an ID and we can start seeing how the newest victim fits into the profile we had from the first two."

"Yeah. Cool. Hey did you notice the moon. We either have a cycle killer or maybe your animal attack theory is correct. Maybe we have a werewolf. You want me to bring some silver bullets tomorrow."

He was smiling. Asshole. Cute asshole but still an asshole.

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. But judging by the method of death and the full moon it is possible that someone thinks he is a werewolf. Or wants kill like one. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Good point. We still don't know what type of weapon killed the victims. Maybe we will get something with this one."

"It looks like someone took a garden rake and planted large claws on it."

"Yeah. You sure you don't want to come over and work off some adrenalin?"

"No. Thanks for the offer though. This isn't exactly an adrenalin rush for me. If we get into a shootout with this guy when we catch him I may take you up on it." I winked at him. Snubbing out my cigarette I walked to the car. Taking one last look at the scene I stopped when I gazed at the roof of the building on the right side of the alley. It looked like two people were there.

I blinked and they were gone. If they had ever been there. It was 5 AM. I needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

A/N Okay. I realize a large majority of my readers are females. And I must say I am shocked. Both of them, ladies? Bella gets both of them? Naughty girls ;)

Chapter 2

BPOV

God what a day. The lab was running behind so we were having to wait on fingerprints and DNA. I ran through crime scene photos all day. All I got was violent rage and that damn symbol on the wall. Nothing about the symbol showed up in any search I did. Nothing special about it. Almost simplistic. Of course the guy did have to write it in blood in a short amount of time so I suppose complex was out of the question.

Giving up I decided to come here. A local bar. Hang out for cops. Cops. Not feds. Screw it. They could get over it if I could.

I had already been approached twice by guys who had patrol cop written all over them. I shot them down. Figuratively, no literally. Although one was being such a pest I considered shooting him.

"Could I buy you a drink?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"I have a drink. Are you fucking blind?" I replied without looking at him.

"Not the last time I checked. Why don't you buy me a drink for being short with me and we will call it even?"

I turned around and my heart stopped.

Pale skin? Check. Incredibly gorgeous? Check. Obviously ripped even though he didn't appear to be the gym type? Check.

His eyes weren't red or gold but I would bet Edward's virginity that he was wearing contacts. His eyes were a dark brown.

Vampire.

He was smiling. Grinning actually. Longish shaggy dark hair and goatee. Killer smile. Literally. Still he seemed…happy? Not sadistic happy but happy happy. How to play this?

"A drink huh? That's okay. I'm only buying for myself tonight."

"Mind if I buy my own drink and sit with you?"

I took a deep breath. If he wanted to kill me there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it. May as well make nice.

"Sure, help yourself."

He sat on the bar stool and reached out his hand.

"I'm Garrett."

I shook his hand. Smooth skin, cold skin. Yep. Vampire.

"Pleasure. You got a last name?"

"Uh…Adam…son?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I laughed. Vampires and their names. I bet he didn't even remember what his real last name was.

"Sorry. I'm just in shock that a beautiful woman such as yourself would take an interest enough to ask me a question. So what is your name?"

I rolled my eyes. Cheesy.

"Bella Swan."

May as well have some fun. A girl can only die once.

"Well Garrett Adamson, I hate to drink alone. Bartender! Vodka on ice for my friend here."

The bartender brought my order and Garrett smiled. He raised his glass in a toast.

"To us Bella, and the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I tipped his glass.

"No matter how short it is, huh?" I winked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. I must be a little tipsy to be cracking jokes with a human eating vampire.

"So what do you do Bella Swan? For a living?" I was slightly surprised when he turned his drink up and drained half of it. That's going to come up later.

"I'm an FBI profiler, New York Office. What do you do?"

"I'm an investor."

"What do you invest in?"

"Whatever makes money."

"That's pretty general." I said.

"I see something of value and I go after it." He winked.

Cheesy again. But kind of cute.

"So you live around here?"

Or hang out upside down on rooftops flapping your sparkly wings?

"Yes. Not far from here. You?"

"Yeah. About ten blocks away."

"How long have you been with the FBI?" Nosy vampire. I wonder if he chatted up all potential meals like this?

"I graduated Quantico two years ago."

"You must have a fascinating job."

"Yes. I get a kick out of going after killers. Those who prey on humans. Nothing worse than a stronger person killing a weaker person. Sadistic murdering bastards drive me crazy." I smiled.

I lit a cigarette. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"You want one?"

"Sure." He responded. The smile was back. This should be good.

I give him credit. He lit up like he had been doing it since high school.

"Are you working on any special cases right now?"

"Yeah a werewolf murder. Have you seen any around?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" He looked surprised.

"I was kidding. Lighten up there, Garrett Adamson."

"Of course. You just took me by surprise…"

This was fun. He was pretending to be human while I pretended not to know he was a vampire. It beat torturing Edward with tales of my sexual adventures. Course I had to make up most of them but I have a good imagination. It makes me a good profiler.

"You hungry?" I asked. See how he likes that.

"No. I ate before I came out tonight. I am very particular about my diet. I hate to stuff myself."

"You look like that isn't a problem for you."

"I could say the same about you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "My job doesn't exactly lend itself to a healthy lifestyle. I eat when I can and pretty much live off caffeine and nicotine."

"Let me take you to dinner then. A proper one."

"You want to take me to dinner?" I smirked.

Or have me for dinner?

"Yes. Would you be interested? Or we can do something else if you want?"

A vampire wanted to take me out. I really didn't have time for this. He would most likely kill me. But if he wanted to I couldn't exactly stop him. This was too strange. He was pretty hot. For a cold guy.

This was too strange not to see what happens next.

"I'm kind of in the middle of a big case right now. I don't know how much time I will have and I may have to leave at a moment's notice but if that is okay with you, where did you have in mind?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Chilli dogs." Easy enough. It will make a mess coming out of him later.

"Then I know of an excellent vendor near Central Park. How about chilli dogs in the Park tomorrow night?"

"You want to go to the Park at night?" Of course he wouldn't be worried.

"I am sure having an FBI agent with me I will be perfectly safe." He smiled. He really was kind of cute. I hadn't seen a vampire since I sent Eddie packing the last time he decided to stalk me at NYU. I forgot how damn charming they could be. Especially the grown up ones.

"Fine. 7 tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great. Where can I pick you up?"

"Give me the address where the vendor hangs out and I will meet you there." I wasn't stupid enough to give him my address. Course I'm stupid enough to get drunk with him here and eat chilli dogs with him.

"Perhaps we should exchange numbers? If we can't find each other we could text."

I took a deep breath. How did the vampire know to catch me when I was drunk enough to give him my real number?

"I'm going to give this to you but if you turn out to be an obsessive stalker I am going to shoot you." I told him, looking in his fake brown eyes.

"Of course Bella."

We exchanged numbers and he kissed my hand. For a hard as rock vampire he had some soft lips.

He was gone before I knew it. Seeming to glide out of the bar. I suppose he probably did.

What a weird night.

Peter POV

"How did it go?" I couldn't wait to hear how he struck out.

"Excellent. She has a fire to her. Sarcastic, relaxed, even prettier up close. We have a date tomorrow night."

Fuck no.

"You have a date?"

"Yes. Chilli dogs in the park." He was way too happy.

"Wow. Chilli Dogs. When is the wedding?"

"A better question is when is your date with her?"

"Shut up. I plan to ask her when she isn't under the influence of alcohol. I don't need help like you do."

"Whatever Peter. I'm going to my place. Get over to yours and let's play X Box."

"You go ahead without me. I got business to take care of tonight."

"We agreed to no stalking." He said. Fuck him.

"I'm going hunting."

"Great. I will come with you!"

"No. I want to hunt alone."

"You are going to follow her aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Do what you must. I don't need to follow her. I know exactly where she will be at 7 PM tomorrow night."

"I'm goin to hunt. Get the fuck out of here, Gar."

He left laughing.

I saw her walk out of the bar. Time to follow her.

She got into a small blue two door car parked in front of the bar illegally. Didn't seem very law abiding considering she just spent two hours drinking. Oh well.

I jumped on my bike and followed at a safe distance. In the traffic she wouldn't notice me. We traveled for twenty minutes to go ten blocks. Fucking New York traffic.

She finally pulled up to an apartment building and went into the underground garage. I parked a few spots down from her and stayed in the shadows. I would very discreetly just check out where she lived. It would make casually bumping into her seem more casual. I waited for her to get out. The car door opened. The car door closed. No footsteps.

What the hell?

I waited another couple minutes and finally had to see how it was fucking possible my vampire hearing missed her. I strolled casually toward her car and walked around the driver's side. Her car was empty.

"Something I can help you with cowboy?"

I turned and saw her pointing a gun at my head. Shit. Way to be a vampire Petey. You just got busted by a tiny slip of a girl with a big gun.

"Uh…"

"Hands up now or I am drilling you through your forehead and planting a gun on you. Step out into the light."

Little lady wasn't playing around. Garrett was right. She was even prettier up close.

I walked out to the front of the car with my hands up. It would be kind of hard to explain a bullet bouncing off my skull.

"Evening ma'am."

Her eyes widened. I didn't bring any contacts because I had not planned on meeting her tonight. This sucked. She was looking directly at my eyes.

"What are the fucking odds?" she whispered.

"What was that?"

She dropped the gun.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Peter Whitlock, ma'am."

"Why were you following me Peter Whitlock?" She was naturally suspicious. But at least she wasn't pointing a gun at me anymore.

"Uh…you had a tail light out? I think?"

"Uh huh." She didn't believe me. "You think, huh?"

"It looked like it was out. Could be a short. I could check it out for you." May as well show her how handy I was. Garrett didn't know shit about cars. Idiot would buy a new one instead of just changing the damn oil.

"So you saw a short in a tail light and decided to follow me for ten blocks to let me know. But instead of walking up when we parked you waited for me to move for five minutes while sitting in the shadows?"

I faked a deep breath.

"Can I be honest with you?"

Can I please have a second to come up with a better lie?

"I don't know. You haven't yet." She smirked. I guess the red eyes aren't freaking her out.

"I saw you outside the bar and thought you were really pretty. I wanted to approach you but you left. I followed you hoping I could casually meet you. I got nervous when we pulled into the garage and didn't want to approach you because I figured you would think of me as a stalker and it really isn't true. I mean by the strictest definition of the word, yes, I was stalking you, but it wasn't like an obsessive stalking but more like a cute innocent, want to meet you kind of stalking. So now that I have pretty much screwed up my chances and you pulled a gun on me you think we can just call this a disaster and you let me go without shooting me?"

She began laughing. She was doubled over laughing.

"I realize this was a clusterfuck but you don't have to laugh quite so hard." It was kind of rude.

"I'm sorry. This has been a weird night and I thought you might be a were… and then to see that you are a…nevermind. It's just that was the more honesty than I expected. You really are a mess aren't you?"

I smiled a bit. I guess I kind of was.

"You have no idea. In the spirit of honesty my former girlfriend left me for another woman about 5 years ago. So yeah, this talking to a girl thing is kind of new to me. I've been gun shy since then."

"Well you have definitely caught my attention. So now that you have talked to me, is it all you expected it to be?"

"Depends. Can I ask your name and why you carry a cannon under your coat?"

"My name is Bella Swan. The cannon is part of my job." She smiled.

"So uh,,,what do you do?" I had to remember that I didn't know these things.

"FBI. What about you? Auto mechanic?"

Hmmm. Not a bad idea.

"Yeah but kind of self employed at the moment."

"Lot of money in that?"

"Enough I suppose."

"Well, it's late and I have to be at work early. It was nice to meet you Peter. Do me a favor and don't follow me to my apartment."

"Oh…okay. Hey wait." May as well press my luck.

"Yeah?"

"You interested in maybe going out?" I smiled at her. Maybe that vampire magnetism would…

"With a guy who followed me home after seeing me outside a bar for no more than thirty seconds?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Unless you have a boyfriend already?"

"No…do you know a guy named Garrett Adamson by chance?"

"Nope." So much for honesty.

"Really? Because you two seem like you would have a lot in common."

"Never heard of him."

That's not technically a lie. Garrett's last name is not Adamson.

"Okay then." She turned to walk off.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" She was grinning. She was playing with me.

"How about it? You know I am a complete disaster. It can only get better from here right?"

She walked slowly up to me.

"I'll give you credit. You got a lot of balls to ask me out after this. I like big balls. Do you have big balls Peter?"

"The biggest." I whispered. Damn I could feel the heat coming off of her.

"What did you have in mind?"

Uh…good question.

"Anything?"

"Anything huh? I tell you what? You come up with something interesting. I'm going to give you my number. You come up with something good and if I am intrigued then I will let you take me out." She pulled a card out of the purse she placed her cannon in. She stroked my hand while handing it to me.

"Saturday?"

"Not tomorrow?" she asked. I thought she was going out with Garrett…oh but she didn't know I knew that. Pay attention Peter.

"I'm actually rebuilding an engine tomorrow night. So Saturday?"

"Yeah. Call me Saturday morning. If it sounds good, we will talk. Good night Peter."

She turned and walked away. If she thought I wasn't going to stand here and stare at her ass in those tight jeans she was out of her mind.

"Stop staring at my ass Peter Whitlock. It's not very polite." She said without breaking stride.

Damn it.

"Well that was smooth." Garrett said walking up behind me.

"I got a date didn't I?"

"After I am done with her tomorrow night you will be lucky if she remembers your name. Of course this little episode may be hard to forget."

"Shut up. You enjoy your chili dogs, I'm going to plan a date that will make her want to vomit up your wieners."

"Good luck with that. I'll be at home. See you on X Box."

BPOV

Okay. Recap. Got nowhere on the case. No ID, no connection between the first two victims. All deaths during full moons. I better have an ID tomorrow morning or I am ripping some lab geek's nuts off.

Now, to recap tonight. Two vampires asked me out. I have two dates on two consecutive nights with two vampires.

I'm a fucking idiot. This is exactly the kind of high risk behavior that gets me in trouble. All my instructors said I took too many chances.

Still though. I mean they were both cute. No way they didn't know each other. Both asked me out. I shouldn't go out with both though. I mean what kind of ho would that make me?

I knew who to call.

"Hello Bella."

"Edward put your sister on the phone."

"Which one?"

"You know which one."

"How was your night, Bella?"

"It was wonderful. On the way home I saw a bum who said he was hungry and I let him eat me out. Now will you please put your sister on the phone?"

"Yes…"

"What's up you psychotic whore?"

"Rose you fake blonde bitch, how have you been?"

"I've been great Bella. What's up?"

"Two hot guys asked me out tonight. I pretty much said yes to both of them. I'm a whore right?"

"Are these the albinos that are so famous in the house now?"

"No, but now that I think about it, they are kind of close."

"Is one of them noticeably hotter than the other?" she asked.

"Nope. Both different but both hot."

"Personality?"

"Too soon to tell. Both made me laugh."

"They made you laugh? Holy hell. Were you drunk?"

'Not really." Maybe a little.

"Date em both. At least once. You can decide after that."

"What if I like them both?"

"Take them each for a test drive in bed and see which one handles better." I heard Edward yell Rose's name in the background. Hehe.

"Which one do you think would give you cuter kids?" she asked.

"Rose, I don't give a damn how many times you bring this up. I don't want kids. I don't even like kids that much. And don't start on that whole you don't know what you are giving up crap. I'm not in the mood. I called for booty advice not kid advice."

"Fine. One date a piece. If you can't decide then fuck them both. If you still can't decide then just know that I hate you very much."

"I suppose I could keep trying until one of them gets an edge over the other." I mused. "But I am not a whore. I am not going to sleep with both of them."

Definitely not.

Probably not.

Maybe not.

I would be lying if I didn't say it was possible.

"Whatevs. Hey look Pixie is freaking Edward out because she can't see your future anymore."

"The nosy bitch shouldn't be looking." I pointed out.

"What can I say? Edward wears us all down."

"Must be all that repressed sexual frustration." I thought out loud.

Hmmm. Can't see my future?

"Didn't you tell me Alice couldn't see the wolf pack's futures?"

"Yep. Why? You on a path back to La Push?"

"Not hardly. What can you tell me about werewolves?"

"Considering you used to fuck one, I would imagine you know more than me." She had a point.

"No. What do you know about real werewolves? Change during the full moons, mindless, murderous werewolves. Werewolves who may be able to have enough control to draw graffiti in blood after a kill?"

"What the hell Bella? I thought you were going after human monsters? What are you getting wrapped up in now?"

Damn. Glad I didn't tell her I was going out with two vampires.

"Just tell me what you know?"

"Not much. Let me talk to Carlisle. I will call you tomorrow. You got a werewolf in New York Bella?"

"I don't know Rose. But a girl has to be prepared. Find out if silver bullets really work while you are at it."

"Fine. Night whore."

"Night bitch."

I ended the call and walked to my bedroom. Stripping out of my clothes, I lay down under the covers. I was almost asleep when it hit me.

I walked over to my window and made sure it was locked.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

If anyone is wondering, in my mind when Bella didn't take Edward back it would have causes a rift between Alice and her and probably would have caused Rosalie to have more respect for her. And yes the idea for this story came from This is War. I love that freakin movie. I thought of it while watching the movie and thought, instead of two CIA spies let's do my two favorite characters. Instead of them being government let's throw in Bell as a profiler because after This means War I watched Mindhunters with LL Cool J. Not a well known movie but still a good one. Throw in a villian and I can actually pull of a story without the Volturi in it or Victoria because I am getting really tired of that. I never claimed my ideas were original. I got inspiration for Darkness from Scream and a few other horror movies. Freedom was thought up while I was watching Fight Club for the millionth time. The Human Strikes back was inspired by Act of Valor. Now my friend Kim67255 has already figured this out so lets here from the rest of you. How many know where the character of Bosco came from? It is a TV show that is no longer on air. That's all the hints you get.

Chapter 3

BPOV

At 6:00 AM I finally had an ID on my victim. Susanna Parker. 23 years old. Pretty girl. College student at NYU. Lived alone. Family had money. No job. Took a full load. No boyfriend. Regular at a dance club three blocks away from where her body was found. Pretty much similar to the other victims. Problem was they didn't know each other that we could establish. With the third victim we had a full fledged serial killer. A whole team was brought in. Interviewers, researchers, forensics experts, priority lab tech. That meant rather than being a profiler and investigator my job turned into profiler. Stay in the office and come up with the reasoning and thought processes of a killer.

A killer I wasn't convinced was human. Maybe I should ask my vampire suitors?

No. I didn't want them to know that I knew. At least not yet. Not until I could completely trust them. I learned enough from my high school years that humans are not supposed to know about vampires. Besides I am not hunting for a vampire.

"Swan." I turned and saw Bosco walking up with a lab report in his hands.

"Yeah. You got something?"

"The clump of hair we found near the wall where the symbol was, definitely belonged to our victim."

"No surprise."

"Yeah but there was fur mixed in it. Canine fur. Can't tell what breed it is yet. Somebody really thinks they are a werewolf or wants us to think they are."

Damn. Fur. New profile.

Psychotic method killing werewolf.

Only not a mindless killer. He either likes young girls due to a sexual fetish or targeted these girls for some specific reason. Then he leaves a symbol. Personal or sending a message? A message to who?

"Thanks Bosco. That will help with the profile."

"What do you have so far?"

"Nothing unusual. He is male. To strong of an attack not to be. Wounds appear to be caused by claws coming down and traveling the length of the body from forehead to pelvis. He must be tall but that's a forensic thing. The murder weapon would be nice. All we got is long claw like object and a man swinging it who is strong enough to cut through a breast plate. Obviously has a fixation on young college girls early twenties. Probably places him between 30-40."

Or 500 or 600 years old. Guess it depends on what I am dealing with.

"That's it?"

"What do you want from me? Get more evidence and I will give you a tighter profile. I'm not a fucking psychic. I don't think the guy is advertising his kills with the symbol, trying to start a brand name. I think he is sending a message to someone."

"What's the message? Hey FBI, I killed this chick?"

"Maybe. But I doubt the message is to us."

"Gang thing?"

"I'm leaning towards personal grudge. Not a Mafia hit by any means."

"So who is the grudge against?"

"You're the lead investigator. Find out." I told him.

Do I have to do all the work around here?

"Fine Swan. I will do my best. Hey you want to go out tonight?"

"Don't you mean stay in?" I said grinning at him.

"Hey, it's been a while." He shrugged his shoulders.

"See that's the kind of romantic thing every girl wants to hear from a potential suitor, Bosco."

"Since when are you into romance?" He had a good point.

"I don't know. Lately I have been thinking about it more and more. Besides I have a date tonight, He is actually taking me to dinner."

"We could order pizza. Remember that time I ate a slice off your…"

"Work Bosco. Work. Not the place." I glared at him.

"My bad, Swan. So I am going to canvass the nearby residents and see if they noticed anything. You want to tag along?"

"Yeah. I will follow, though. I'm going to take a look at the crime scene one more time and get ready for my date."

Arriving at the crime scene during the day time was surreal. The blood had been cleaned. The symbol was gone. It looked like every other alleyway. You would never guess it was the scene of a brutal murder. I tried to imagine what the killer was seeing. I know the direction the victim walked. No way a girl like that would be lured into an alleyway. She must have been grabbed off the street. Either grabbed from behind and pushed into the alleyway, or grabbed from the alleyway. If she was followed from the club then she would have been grabbed behind. But her shoes had no scuff marks indicating a struggle. She could have been picked up and carried. But what kind of four legged werewolf would pick up a girl and carry her into the alley, stand her on her feet and claw her as she was standing? Claw imprints indicate she was most likely standing. Meaning he was standing. I suppose if it was a werewolf, we could be dealing with a she as well.

My phone buzzed. Carlisle.

"What's up Carlisle?"

"Bella it is so good to hear from you."

"You called me, Carlisle."

"Of course. Rosalie mentioned you were interested in "real" werewolves."

"Yeah. What can you tell me about them?'

"That you need to stay away from them. They are vicious creatures. If one is bothering you, Edward could help."

"Yeah, no I'm good. I don't need a symphony written about them. I just need them dead. I can handle that part. Do silver bullets work?"

"They do have a bad reaction to the introduction of silver in their bodies."

"Can they only turn during the full moon?"

"Yes. But they are very strong as humans and have some wolf characteristics. They are territorial, heightened eye sight, heightened smell and hearing. Stronger than a normal human."

"Good to know. Can they stand up when they are changed?"

"What do you mean stand up?" Carlisle asked.

"Can they walk on two legs?"

"Is that what you are dealing with?"

"I don't know. Either a wolfman like in the movies or a human wanting us to think he is."

"Bella, to gain that much control, the wolf would have to be thousands of years old."

Oh... Good.

"Would he have enough control to write on a wall?"

"Write with a pen?"

"No Carlisle. Blood. Draw a symbol in blood after killing a woman."

Carlisle said nothing for a few moments.

"Yes. One who is very old, would be able to do this. I didn't think there were any more out there, that old." He practically whispered.

"Carlisle I am going to text you a drawing of a symbol that has been found at three scenes in blood. Would you mind looking into it and letting me know what you find?"

"Of course Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle. Take care."

I ended the call and drove home. I had two hours to be ready. Plenty of time.

Looking in my closet I decided on a medium length black leather skirt and a purple tight wool sweater. No cleavage. First date and all. But the sweater was tight enough to let him know the puppies were there.

I still can't believe I am doing this. If he wasn't so hot I would be running my ass as far away from him as I could. And Peter…

Peter Whitlock.

Typical vampire stalking his prey. Except he wore cowboy boots and rock band t shirts and seemed goofy and sweet.

Shaggy blonde hair. Broad shoulders. Pretty eyes considering they were red. Nice shade though. It fit him. I wonder if his last girlfriend really left him for another woman?

Then again who would make that up?

My phone buzzed. Text message from Vampire bachelor number 1. Guess it was time to go eat some chilli dogs.

Garrett POV

There she was. I was afraid she wouldn't show.

"Hey there." I said when she walked up.

"Hey there yourself. I hope you haven't eaten already."

"Nope. Waiting on you."

"So where is this magical hot dog vendor?"

"Right this way my lady."

"Don't start that Victorian crap. I have an ex who talks like that all the time." She smiled.

"No problem. Just trying to be a gentleman." I winked.

"What makes you think I want a gentleman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh hell yes.

"Well come on Swan. The dogs aren't going to order themselves."

We received our orders and walked into the park. We found a bench and I quietly watched her devour three chili dogs with mustard, ketchup, cheese and sauerkraut. Even though I don't eat human food I knew enough to know that was disgusting. I ate my chili dog in silence.

"I know I'm a pig but I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." She mumbled through the mess in her mouth.

I gently wiped off a spot of chili on the side of her mouth and she smiled.

"How is yours?"

"Delicious." I replied.

"Liar."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can tell by the look on a man's face if he has something in his hands that he likes and is enjoying it. I don't see joy in your eyes Garrett."

"Maybe this chili dog isn't what would give me joy at the moment." I replied.

That got a laugh out of her. "Down boy. You got me on a date, you can cut the pickup lines." She punched me in the shoulder lightly. I hope she didn't hurt herself.

"Fine. Tell me about yourself. Not the FBI part. I know that already. Where did you grow up?"

"Phoenix. What about you?"

"Boston. Do your parents still live in Phoenix?"

"No. My Mom lives in Florida and my Dad has always lived in Forks Washington. I graduated high school there before coming to New York. Went to NYU, got accepted into the FBI academy and here I am. Youngest profiler in Bureau history."

"Impressive. How did you do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you could say I have an eye for abnormal freaks who are out for blood. It's easy to get into their heads. Least it is to me."

Forks Washington? Why did that seem familiar?

"So you are 24?"

"Yep. How old are you?"

"28." I replied.

"How long have you been 28?" She said in a serious tone.

"Oh…wait…what?" What the fuck? Now she was laughing.

"Sorry. Inside private joke. I ask all my dates the same thing. Forget it."

"Oh. Okay."

Gorgeous but weird.

"Hot dogs are taken care of. What shall we do now?" She asked.

"How about we go to the Empire State Building?"

"Sure. I have never been to the top."

"You haven't?" I asked, shocked. I thought all New Yorkers had been.

"No. When I went to school here I was always too busy studying or working. When I came back I was too busy with work."

"What did you do for work during college?"

"I was a stripper."

Damn. I wonder if I had a dollar bill…"Oh…okay…"

"God you are gullible aren't you? It's kind of sweet. I worked as a bartender. Not a big deal but the tips allowed me to pay for school. At least what the grants didn't cover."

"So why New York?"

"Why not?"

Fair point.

"So where did you go to college, Garrett? I'm sure being a big shot investor, you have to have some sort of education."

"No not really. You could say I am self-taught."

"I see. So I looked up your background today and I couldn't find a record of you of any kind. Didn't you say your last name was Adamson?"

"You did a background check on me?!"

"I met you in a bar and agreed to go out with you. I'm an FBI agent. What did you think I would do?"

I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I could have given her a last name of an ID I actually have. I had plenty.

"So? Why didn't you give me your real name?" She was smirking. I guess she wasn't too pissed.

"I just met a drunk girl in a bar and got her to go on a date with me. You could have been a crazy stalker and I can't run background checks on just anyone. I have to protect myself."

She laughed. "Good answer. So what is your real last name?"

"Smith. Not very exciting I know, but that's what it is. You want my social security number too?"

"Nah. You haven't tried to kill me in the Park. I guess you are safe." She winked. We finally reached the Empire State building and took the elevator to the top.

"Holy shit." She whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah. You would never imagine the crime that goes on in those streets."

I reached out and brushed her hand. She caught that and smiled at me.

"You're kind of hot."

"You're not so bad yourself." I responded.

"You can hold my hand if you want to. But no going past first base. Not tonight anyway."

She wrapped her tiny hand in mine and didn't flinch at the cold skin. After a minute she finally spoke.

"Garrett your hands are so cold. Do you have circulation problems? Not getting enough blood?"

"Say what?" What the hell?

"Blood. You know? The circulatory system? People with anemia are sometimes cold to the touch in their extremities due to a lack of blood flow in their hands or feet."

"Oh…no I guess I am just cold natured." Does this girl know what I am? No. Couldn't be. I had my contacts in.

"Keep close to me and I will keep you warm." She grinned. That would be nice.

We sat down in the observation tower and looked over the city. She tried to find her apartment building. We talked about her growing up. I told lies about my childhood. I actually told her the truth in a manner that didn't make it obvious how long ago my childhood was.

"Want to go grab some coffee?" she finally asked me, standing up.

Ugh. Coffee sloshing around on top of this chili dog in my stomach. I wasn't screwing this up though. She was really cool. I mean really cool. She was sarcastic but not in a mean way. She had her inside jokes as she liked to call them but they didn't appear to be insults. She held my hand the entire time. The cold didn't bother her.

We walked a few blocks to a Starbucks and she ordered a coffee, black, no cream, no sugar. Nice.

"So what is a day in the life of Garrett like?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Wake up, check my stocks. Buy a little, sell a little. Relax. Maybe hit the gym. That sort of thing. What about you?"

"Different every day. Now that we are in the middle of a task force case I spend my days studying crime scene photos and thinking about what a serial killer would be thinking."

"Have you ever caught one?"

"Two my first year. Me and my team of course. I guess I am part of the team so it really isn't "My team." But yeah, my profile picked out suspects who fit. Both of them turned out to be the bad guy in both cases. So I like to think I caught them."

"Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Not today." She looked at me and gave me the sexiest little smile.

"I need to get home. I have to be at work in 6 hours or so." She suddenly said.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want a ride?"

"Nah. I will catch a cab. I had a great time tonight." She grabbed my hand. This was good.

"I'd like to do it again." I said softly.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Ohhh…can't tomorrow night."

Damn it!

"It's Saturday. You work on Saturday?"

"I actually have another date."

Ouch. She is honest. I give her that. She must have noticed the look on my face.

"Hey. Don't be like that. I like you. But this was a first date. Doesn't mean we are married okay? How bout I give you a call Sunday and we can go to lunch?"

I nodded. I would take it.

"Sounds good. Have fun on your date tomorrow night. Every time you look at the poor son of a bitch remember you could be eating chili dogs with me." I winked.

"I'll do that. Hey if you kill anybody make sure the bodies aren't found. I would hate to have to investigate you." She smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. Then she was gone. Out the door, sidewalk, arm raised, taxi, gone. For a small town girl from Forks Washington she certainly had New York City down. I suppose she had been here long enough.

Kill anybody? She has a strange sense of humor. Must be from being around dead bodies and studying killers all the time.

I sat looking at the hardly drank coffee in my hand. I found her intriguing at first. But now. Now she was really something. I really wanted to get to know her. Make her fall in love with me. Maybe raise a few spoiled teenagers like Carlisle. I shuddered at the thought.

We will leave the teenagers out of it.

"So how did it go?"

"Pretty damn good, Whitlock. But I guess you saw, didn't you?" I smiled.

"Yeah I saw. Your date ain't shit compared to what I have planned tomorrow."

"Really? I hope not. She seems to be the type who likes the simple joys in life. I truly hope you go overboard and scare her off. I really like her."

"Overboard?"

"Yes. Of course being the big strong Texan you are, you probably have something low key planned don't you?"

"Uh…yeah. Something like that."

"Are you going to be following her again tonight? I hope she shoots you this time."

"She's sneaky." He grinned. He liked her too.

"Peter, just back off."

"Nope."

"I really like her."

"If I find out tomorrow that I don't really like her she is all yours. But if I do, then you will just have to deal with it." He said.

I sighed. I really hated to destroy him like this. But all is fair in love and war. And this was war.

BPOV

"Bella, its so…"

"Put your sister on the phone Edward. I've got a problem I need to speak to her about."

"What is wrong? Is it the werewolf?"

"No. I had sex in the bathroom at a club with two guys at the same time who I didn't know. Not even their first names. Now I am pregnant and want to know if she will adopt this brat since I have no idea who the father might be."

"Oh my God, Bella…"

"Kidding Edward. Put Rose on the phone and get away. You shouldn't ease drop into conversations."

"Of course Bella. I didn't mean to be…"

"Now Edward!"

"Hey skank. You get lucky tonight?" Finally Rose came to the phone.

"Yes and no. He was really fun. Great looking. We had dinner in the park, he took me to the Empire State Building, I pretended I hadn't been there a thousand times before, we had coffee. I like him."

"Did you bang him? Give up the booty? Ride the…"

"Nope. We held hands. I kissed his cheek when I left him at the coffee shop. That's it. He asked me out again tomorrow and I told him I already had a date. I think we are having lunch on Sunday though."

"You told him you had a date?"

"Sure why not?"

"I'm just surprised. I figured you could come up with a lie or something."

"Nah. What's the point?"

"So if you like this guy tomorrow night you're going to fuck both of them right?"

"You know for a girl who has been doing the same guy for the past 70 years you sure are quick to throw me into bed with every cock that comes walking by."

"That's not true. I think you should stay away from Albino midgets. Nothing good can come from that. As pale as you are the kids would glow in the dark. They would look like those cave creatures from the Descent."

"Rose…"

"I know. Kids evil. So how is your case going?"

"It isn't. At least until we can find a connection between the victims. Carlisle find anything out about that symbol?"

"Nope. Not yet. He and Edward are working around the clock though." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Edward huh?"

"Working on it was the only thing we could do that would convince him not to find you and follow you."

"Rose if that happens, I am going to burn him."

Last thing I needed was Edward freaking out and going all Edward because I was friends with two vampires. Red eyed ones at that.

"You know I do the best I can, Bella."

"Rip his legs off. You can always reattach them later. Or not. Whatever strikes your fancy."

"Hey, I haven't seen you in person in years. I want to come to New York and hang out."

Ohhh….didn't need Rose seeing my new friends either.

"Tell you what Rose. Let me shoot the werewolf with a silver bullet and then the two of us can go on a vacation or something."

"What's wrong with New York?"

"I'm always in New York. I like to get out some as well. But I have to handle this case first." And figure out what to do about these new probably dangerous but really hot vampires.

"Fine. Kill your werewolf and then we are getting together."

"You got it whore. Talk to you later."

"Later bitch.

Time for bed. I was sleeping in tomorrow. I wonder what Peter Whitlock will be like?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it

A/N Okay. The character of Bosco is based off a cop in the TV show Third Watch. The character was played by Jason Wiles. It was a good show for the first three seasons then it turned to crap. The Bosco character was the best one on the show though. In my opinion. On with the story.

BPOV

"So how was the date last night?"

Fuck that hurt! Bosco just hit my jaw. Stop listening to him Bella!

"Better keep your guard up little Swan." He was grinning. I fainted right and hit him with a left jab, followed by a right hook. That knocked him back a few steps.

"Not bad. You've been practicing."

He stepped inside my guard and raised a knee. I got there first. A spin kick and he was on the ground.

"Fuck Swan. Sparring. Not killing. Do you know the fucking difference?"

"Sorry Bosco. I kind of got in the moment." I grinned.

"Yeah. So now that we are half naked and covered in sweat what do you say we hang out at my place tonight?"

"I have another date." I replied.

"You're going out with this guy two nights in a row?"

"No. This is a different guy."

"I thought I was your booty call? If it's something different you need we could always role play."

I patted him on the cheek after I helped him up.

"Bosco, you're a good partner. But let's not pretend we are something that we aren't. You acting jealous is just sad. You're a bad actor."

He at least laughed.

"Your right. But seriously, two nights in a row. Two different guys? When did you become Miss Social?"

"I don't know. I met two guys the other night. They both asked me out. I found them both interesting. I accepted both. And last night's date was great. He was sweet and funny and considerate. All the things you aren't." I winked at him and patted him on the ass.

"Now I got to shower and get home to get ready for my date. Thanks for the workout."

"Hey now problem. Thanks for kicking me in my mouth."

"Don't act like you didn't love it." I told him walking to the locker room.

I arrived home just as Mr. Whitlock was calling.

"Hello Peter."

"Hello Bella. Still interested in going out tonight?"

"That depends. Did you come up with anything interesting to do?" Hopefully not sucking my blood.

"Yeah. I got an idea. But I ain't saying. I'll pick you up in the front of your building at 7."

"I'll meet you where we are going." I quickly said.

"No. You won't. Be out front at 7. Dress casual."

"Wait! How am I going to know what vehicle you are driving?"

He laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. You will know. Hey, do you happen to own boots?"

"Yes…"

"Wear them. See you at 7."

He ended the call before I could say anything.

Oh well. In for a penny, in for a pound. May as well see what these two boys game is.

At 7 PM, I was standing in front of my building wearing blue jeans boots a t shirt and a jacket.

It was kind of cold. I was about to wait in the lobby when I heard it. The sound of a very loud engine. A car pulled up to the front. A bright red muscle car. I had no idea what kind it was. I recognized Ford and it had a horse on it so I suppose it was a Mustang. I would have to describe it to Rose. She would know what it was.

Peter stepped out of the driver's door.

"You getting in or you gonna stand there and freeze your cute little ass off?"

"Guess I'm getting in."

I sat down in the passenger seat. Black leather seats.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. 1978 Mustang King Cobra. My latest restoration project."

"So you weren't lying? You are a mechanic?"

"Yep. Among other things." He smiled. Damn.

"So where are you taking me?" I finally was able to take in what he was wearing. Tight faded jeans, simple black t shirt a little tighter than the last one I saw on him.

"Rodeo Bar. Thought you might like to dance and have a few beers or several."

"Rodeo Bar?" I asked.

"Yeah. You ain't heard of it?"

"Yeah. I mean I've heard of it. Not a lot of bars like that in New York."

"I know. Ain't that a damn shame?"

"Alright then." I said. Not much else to say.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"I don't know. Jazz, soft rock…"

"That sucks. You need to be educated, girl."

Peter turned on a classic rock station. He turned it up and sped the car up to about 85.

"You know speeding is against the law right? I am in law enforcement." I grinned.

"Good. I was hoping you would have me in handcuffs by the end of the night." Damn he had a wicked grin.

We arrived at the bar in half the time a sane person would arrive. We didn't talk much. Peter mostly sang along with the radio and I laughed.

We walked in and sat at a table in the back. This place was…different.

"Awesome isn't it? Reminds me of home."

"You grew up in a barn?"

"Nah. I grew up in Texas."

"I never would have guessed." I faked a shocked look.

"It was the boots that gave it away, huh?" he grinned.

The band was playing a slow country song of some sort. Peter asked me to dance.

"I don't dance. I'm not really good at it."

"Sweetie, I'm about to teach you to two step. It is the easiest dance in the world."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. Before I knew it I was on the dance floor. It really was pretty easy. Damn his hands felt good.

We got back to the table and ordered a couple cheeseburgers from the grill. I have to give these vampires credit. When they pretend to be human, they go all out.

"Can you smoke in here?"

"Of course. It's a honky tonk. You can pretty much do anything in here and blame it on the beer." He replied.

I lit up and he asked me if he could have one.

"You smoke?"

"It helps me relax. You got me all kinds of unrelaxed right now."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I keep sitting here wondering what color your panties are. It's driving me crazy." He smiled.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell makes you think I am wearing panties, cowboy?"

That shut him up.

"So Peter, tell me about your eyes. Red eyes aren't common."

"Yeah, I guess I just got lucky." He shrugged.

We ate our burgers. I watched him eat. He was a very good actor. Not once did it seem like it bothered him.

"I know what you are." I said in between bites.

"What?!"

"You. I know what you are. I've seen your kind before."

"Oh…look I can explain…"

"It's okay, Peter. You don't have too."

"I don't?"

"Nope. I know a bad boy when I see one." I winked. "I don't mind."

"Oh…yeah I'm a bad boy." He looked very relieved.

That was mean Bella. But so much fun.

"You want a beer?"

"Hell yes, I do. Then I want to dance more." I don't know if it was the alcohol or him but this place was getting to me. I liked it.

We danced for a few more hours till my legs were killing me. I had had a few too many. Peter helped me to his car.

I rolled down a window on the way home.

"Don't be puking on my interior girl. I'll never let you live it down."

We arrived at the front of my building.

"I swear to God Peter, if this wasn't a first date I would take you upstairs and do things with my tongue and ice cubes that would blow your mind. But since it is, I am going to kiss your cheek and head upstairs alone."

"Uh…I'm glad you had fun?" he was smiling. I guess I wasn't to forward.

I kissed him on his cheek and began to get out of the car.

"Hey wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go out again. I want to see what happens after a second date."

"Call me."

"How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sorry. I already have lunch plans."

"Oh. Dinner?"

"Calm down cowboy. I do have a job. A girl can't party all the time. Give me a call this week."

"Yes ma'am."

I closed the door and took the elevator upstairs. It was late, but with no new breaks I could sleep in tomorrow. I took a bath and thought about my potential boyfriends. I thought about both of them. Add warm scented water and my fingers and I was a happy girl when I finally got out of the bath. Before I stepped out my phone was buzzing.

Andy.

"Hello intern Andy. How did your training exercise go tonight?"

"I followed him. It wasn't easy. Guy drives like a maniac. He went to the same apartment building as the guy you went out with last night."

So they both live in the same building. I knew they knew each other.

"Text me the address, Andy. You did well."

"Thank you Agent Swan."

"Andy? This is between us, right?"

"Of course Agent Swan. Of course."

"You have no idea how helpful this is Andy. Thank you so much. I won't forget it."

I'll send you a Christmas card this year.

"Yes ma'am." He stuttered out.

I walked into the living room and sat by my window still in a towel. I really didn't feel like getting dressed since I would be taking off whatever I was going to put on in thirty minutes or so. I lit a cigarette and called Rose. Of course Edward answered.

"Hello Bella. Let me guess. Put Rose on the phone?"

"Oh I have a few minutes. Would you like to talk Edward?"

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

"You know I was lying in the bathtub a few minutes ago and I was reminiscing."

"About what Bella?"

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me? In my bed? I was wearing those tight little cotton shorts that clung to me like a second skin and had on that barely there little t shirt? I wasn't wearing a bra. I was ready for bed, when you came in."

"I will never forget that night, Bella."

"Edward, I have to know, did you have any idea how wet you made me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Wet Edward. Turned on? Did you know?"

"I…I may have noticed."

"You will never have any idea how bad I wanted to fuck you that night. Let you have your way with me. I would have spread my legs and let you inside me. Felt your cool cock inside me. My nipples were like rocks. Did you notice?"

"Yes. I may have noticed." He was speaking so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I mean there I was. A virgin. No one had ever touched me in anyway. Not one hand had ran over my body. I was in bed. Barely dressed. Goose bumps all over my body. Body quivering in anticipation. Ready for you. All you had to do was take me. I would have let you have your way with me. I would have let you do anything…"

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Bella I love…"

"And then you left me in the forest crying after some saying some pretty mean things to me. After I had been tortured by a vampire so he wouldn't hurt you. You disappeared after saying some very mean things to me. Took your family and didn't so much as leave me a forwarding number. That's what I was thinking about tonight. Then you come back and expected me to crawl back to you? That got me thinking about Paul. His hot, large hands running over my body. His cock going where no man or vampire had gone before. Splitting me open. I felt so small underneath him but I felt so good at the same time. You wouldn't believe how I whimpered the first time he entered me. More of a squeal. Anyway that's when I got myself off in the bathtub. I came so hard tonight Edward, you wouldn't believe it. Thinking about my first time. The pleasure. The sweet pain. So, that was my night. What would you like to talk about?"

"Uh…I need….uhm. I will get Rose for you."

"Thank you Edward."

I waited less than ten seconds.

"Bella."

"What took you so long?"

"I had to hold Emmett's mouth shut so Edward didn't hear him laughing. I doubt Edward read his thoughts. He seemed preoccupied and is in his bedroom now as we speak. That was mean, Bella."

"You loved every second of it."

"Yes, I did. So how did hot guy number 2 go?"

Peter POV

Damn she was great. I mean she was a blast. Much cooler than Charlotte ever dreamed of being.

I had to have her.

"I suppose you think you have to have her now, right?"

"Hello Garrett. I was wondering where you were."

"I am going to have her, Peter."

"Not if I get her first. Now shut up. She is by the window on the phone. Holy shit, she is only wearing a towel."

That shut Garrett up.

"Who the fuck is she talking to? Who is Paul?" he asked.

"I don't know but this is good. Shut up." Idiot.

"Now who is she talking to?" Garrett asked, still not shutting the fuck up.

"I don't know. I can't hear through a window 50 yards away with you talking."

"She is talking about us."

We both finally shut up and listened.

"He was a lot of fun. Do you know what a 1978 Ford Mustang King Cobra is?"

We couldn't hear the other end of the line.

"Calm down. Yes, he has one. It's pretty cool."

"Well, he was hot. He took me dancing and drinking. A lot of drinking."

"He's a bad boy. That's for sure."

I turned to Garrett and winked. He didn't look happy.

"He may be a little too bad though. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously. He is almost like a kid."

What the fuck?

"The first guy? Gorgeous, polite, funny, sexy with a hint of danger to him. But not dangerous enough. Almost too nice. Sweet. I wish I could mold them together. But the dark and blonde hair would be a mess together."

I looked at Garrett. He looked at me with the same face I was giving him. This bitch was hard to please. She wanted more serious I would give her more serious. I'm serious as hell.

"I was trying to be polite and charming. I'll show her dangerous." Garrett whispered. She started speaking again.

"I don't know. What do you think? Go out with both of them again?"

"I'm not going to fuck them both."

"You sure? You don't think that would make me like a major whore? I mean I have fucked guys before obviously but never two guys I was dating at the same time. I like to spread them out when they spread me out."

Damn it I wish I could hear the other end of this conversation.

"You sure? I don't know."

I didn't either. What did we not know?

"Fine. I will do both of them. But not on the same day. I can't believe I am letting you talk me into this."

"No, you are talking me into this. I never would have had this thought if you hadn't planted it in my head."

"No. I'm going to give it a week. I do have a murderer to track down."

I looked at Garrett. He had the same look of panic on his face. She couldn't track this guy down. She was looking for a werewolf.

"Looks like we are going to have to find and kill a werewolf." I mumbled.

"Yep. Looks like it's time to hunt."

"Yeah. I am supposed to have lunch with Number 1 tomorrow but I don't know. I think I have other plans."

"I'm not going to tell you. You will plant some other devious idea in my head."

"No, he didn't! He lasted this long? He is still going at it? Wow."

"Alright. I am going to sleep. Busy day tomorrow. Night….love you too bitch."

She closed the curtains and the lights went out.

I turned to my supposed friend.

"We are not both having sex with her."

"No. We definitely are not. I can't believe she had that idea."

"So we are in agreement? No sex until she chooses, right?"

"Absolutely." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

Good. That takes care of that problem. Now I could have sex with her and not worry about him.

Garrett POV

Too polite? At least Peter agreed we wouldn't have sex with her until she chose one of us. That meant I didn't have to worry about her having sex with him while I was having sex with her.

I think it is time to buy a motorcycle.

I can show her dangerous. Of course she likes dangerous. She is a fucking FBI agent who tracks down serial killers. What was I thinking? I could pick up a motorcycle in the morning and pick her up for lunch. It would be fun. No helmets either. Those are too safe. Maybe a leather jacket.

I fought in the damn American Revolution! Safe? At least she recognized Peter's flaws as well.

"What do you say we go back to my place and play X Box?" Whitlock asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. As long as he was with me he wasn't with her.

We ran back to our apartment building 14 blocks away and began playing Dead Space. I watched the clock the entire time. Finally the sun came up. Another couple hours and the Harley dealership should be open.

"Where are you taking her for lunch?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Wherever she wants to go I suppose." It really didn't matter. She would give it a week huh? She has never been seduced by a vampire before. This was so on.

Someone knocked on Peter's door.

He looked at me in surprise. Guess he wasn't expecting visitors.

Someone knocked on the door again.

Fuck.

"Hello? I know you are there. At least one of you is. Open up the fucking door."

Uh oh.

"Is that Bella?" Peter whispered.

"No. I doubt it." I answered rolling my eyes.

"What do we do?" Peter asked, looking at the door like the devil herself was behind it.

Guess there was only one thing we really could do.

"We answer the door."

We both walked up and Peter turned the nob. She was smiling. She walked past us and planted her cute ass on the sofa.

"Now why don't you two boys come over here and sit by me. Then one of you can explain why I have two vampires wanting to go out on dates with me."

I looked at Whitlock. He looked at me.

Fuck.

Her phone buzzed.

She answered it with a look of dread on her face.

"Yeah Bosco?"

"New crime scene. Same symbol."

"It's not a full moon."

"Nope. He broke pattern. Murder is different as well. He strangled her, and bit pieces off of her. Human teeth. Looks like he may have raped her. She was found completely naked. We won't know for sure until the autopsy but the symbol. It's the same killer, Bella."

"Text me the address. I am on my way."

She ended the call and looked at us.

"You boys got lucky. Someone else wasn't. I have to work. I will be back. Then you two are going to tell me why you are playing games."

She stood up and hurried out the door. We walked into the hall and watched her get in the elevator. Before she stepped in she blew a kiss in our direction.

"That kiss was totally meant for me." Whitlock whispered.

Idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Damn…" I whispered, standing next to Bosco.

"Yeah. It's a mess. At least we can recognize her. Tiffany Pruitt. 22 years old. Waitress. No boyfriend, no nearby family."

"First apartment killing. Door wasn't busted in. She let him in."

"Yep. Hand stamp shows she was at a dance club last night 6 blocks away last night and we got something else." He said while I stared at the naked mutilated young girl lying on her bed with a bloody symbol on the wall over her headboard.

"Please tell me a connection has been found."

"Not personal. But the tech geeks are telling me that the victim's Facebook accounts show all the girls visited the club she was at last night within a week of their death."

"He's a hunter. Now we know his hunting ground."

"Yep. The problem is that the club is very popular. Thousands go in and out on weekends. Dance club. All types of people get in. Not a very selective cliental. So finding one guy in that is going to be difficult. Hell, half the guys in clubs look like serial killers and stalkers. Half of them probably are."

Okay then. I looked around the bedroom. Her clothes weren't ripped. She was planning on having sex with him. She did have sex with him. He got on top and strangled her. Chunks of skin were missing all over her body. It started consensual and turned violent quickly once she was in a position of vulnerability. I am hoping he bit her after he strangled her to death. Nobody should have to feel that. He used the blood from the missing pieces of her to draw his fucking symbol on the wall. The symbol that I still had no idea what it meant.

Carlisle said the man retains characteristics of the wolf even while human.

He felt like hunting even though the full moon wasn't out. He met girls at this club. Followed them a few days. Learned their patterns quickly, decided when the best time to kill them was and struck. He waited for the full moon the first three times. He must be old to have control like that. To stalk and then to strike brutally as a wolf.

Now he was killing as a human. He stalked Tiffany. He gained her trust and she let him in. He must be good looking. Probably closer to thirty. At least he would appear to be late twenties, early thirties. Charismatic. Good looking. Confident. Also inpatient. He is killing because he likes to kill. Not for blood and not to tame his beast. These aren't his first. Not by a long shot. But if he left bodies for us to find…

"Bosco, check with Interpol about murders matching these descriptions."

"This description? Or the other victims?"

"Both. Maybe not the exact same symbol but a symbol in blood. Mangled bodies of young girls who could have been mistaken for a large animal attack, also bodies strangled with pieces chewed off."

"Let me guess? You want to start the search in Romania?" He grinned.

"Bosco, you are the investigator. I am the fucking profiler. My profile right now says this isn't new. He has been doing this for a while. He probably didn't hide the bodies. Since we haven't noticed, he may have been getting away with it somewhere else. That would be overseas. If you think about places with limited communication with the law enforcement world as a whole, you would think about Eastern Europe. Siberia, Bulgaria, Romania. If you want to make people think you are a werewolf where else would you hang out?"

"Alright Swan. I'll have a search done. Maybe if we can track his movements he may have slipped up somewhere. But I doubt we will find anything other than he has done it before."

"We might know nationality. Help us draw closer to the accent of a person if we can figure out where he started. Then can match the end of the killing pattern we find in another country to the beginning of this one. Nationality and time period he flew or sailed in could give us a narrower search window to examine Passports."

"That's a fuck load of people no matter how you narrow it down, Bella."

"Yeah but it is a lot less than what we had before. If we can match killings overseas. Plus we have his hunting grounds."

"Yeah. Now we just need bait." Bosco replied.

"We have bait."

"No. We don't. Profile Swan. That's what you do."

"I'll just go anyway. You can keep an eye on me if it makes you feel better. Besides with all the girls there, the odds of me catching his attention are small."

"Unless he has been watching the scenes and knows who you are already."

I hadn't thought of that. Either way, it was all we had to go on.

"Get started running the possible overseas connections. I have to go home and get ready."

"He just killed, Bella. He won't be looking for a victim tonight."

"Maybe not. But the next full moon is in three weeks. He didn't need a moon last night. That means he is stepping it up. I am betting he is already scouting for his next victim. May as well make myself front and center in his line of sight."

I made it home and took a shower. It helped. I lit a cigarette and poured a glass of red wine.

I briefly thought of calling my would be boyfriends.

Then realized I really wasn't in the mood. I hadn't thought about them since I saw that girl lying there torn up on the bed. I didn't have time for this. I needed to focus on this case. No matter how much I liked both of these guys I needed to focus. Before I had no leads. Now I did. All I had to do was make myself available.

My phone buzzed. I looked down and saw it was Garrett. I didn't answer.

My phone buzzed again. Peter.

I didn't answer again.

I finally sent a text to both telling them that I would be working for the next few weeks and wouldn't have time to go out. We would talk in a few weeks. Who knows? Maybe they will lose interest and take the decision out of my hands. Either way, no matter how much I liked both of them, my job had to come first. Now it was time to take my years of education and the finest training the FBI had to offer and get to work. Walking to my bedroom I grabbed a thong and a silver mini dress, with some three inch heels.

It was time to go clubbing.

Garrett POV

I watched her leave her apartment. Peter and I thought she may have freaked out and ran from us. I should have known better.

She was going out on another date.

"She certainly didn't dress like that for our dates, did she?" Peter said behind me.

"It would have been strange if she had, considering the places we took her."

"I don't understand. She should have been freaked out by us being vampires. She wasn't. Now that I think about some of the things she said on our date it is obvious she knew all along. Then she confronts us. And now…we get the brush off text?"

"I don't think it was a brush off. A brush off is thinking you are getting a threesome with your wife and a hot blonde and then find out that you weren't invited. She just said she would get back with us in a few weeks. We should give her space. She probably needs to process the whole vampire thing. You think the whole FBI knows about us?"

"No. I think it is just her. I noticed a mark on her wrist. I was struck by how much it looked like a vampire bite but I knew that was impossible. Now I know it was. She knew vampires before. She wasn't afraid of us. If the government knew about us she would have tried to track us or kill us or run. She is keeping this to herself."

"Yeah. So we need to give her some space." Peter said again.

"Peter, I am not going to give her space so you can move in. Drop it."

"So where do you think she is going, dressed like that? I mean she barely had any clothes on."

"Another date?" I offered. One way to find out.

"Are we going to pretend that the other isn't going to follow or shall we just go together?"

'I guess together it is. But I am driving." He replied.

We followed her to a large dance club.

She looked good. Really good. Lean body. She was kind of short but her lines made her seem taller than she was. Her eyes were what caught me though. She had a look that could see right through you.

Plus that dress fit her like a second skin.

We gave her a few minutes and walked in. Scanning the crowd was difficult even for me. The mass of sweating bodies was amazing. It was loud. Very loud. The dancing bodies in the middle seemed like a pulsing mass.

I made me hungry.

"There she is." Peter said.

I looked towards where he was pointing and saw her. Sitting there drinking out of a glass on a bar stool, legs crossed. She was looking around.

"Does she look like she is here to meet someone?"

"Not really." Peter replied. "God, this music sucks."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's focus here Whitlock."

"Should we go talk to her?"

"No. She said she wanted space. Let's give her space."

"Fuck that. I want to talk to her."

Peter began walking before I could grab him. I guess we were talking to her. Remember Garrett. You are a vampire. Be dangerous.

She didn't see us until we stood on either side of her.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Peter asked. I winced a little. Then remembered if he was going to be a possessive dick with a woman he hardly knew this could only help my chances. I shut the hell up. Let him dig his own grave.

"What the fuck did you say?" She asked, not looking happy.

"I asked what the fuck you are doing here. Dressed like that? I thought you were busy working? You come up to us saying you know what we are, wanting not know our game? What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a game you hick asshole! I was minding my own business. You two are the ones who have some bet on who can seduce the human. You asked me out. As far as what I am doing here it really isn't your fucking business is it?"

"We didn't have a bet." I pointed out.

Damn. Now she was giving me the same look she just gave Peter.

"So two vampires happened to ask me out on the same night? You guys didn't plan that beforehand? I've been played with by vampires before. I don't appreciate it."

"I didn't ask you out because of a bet! Neither did he. We saw you at the crime scene a few night ago and both of us found you interesting. I wanted to ask you out. He wanted to ask you out. So we both did. That's it! No bet, no games!" If I was going to get a dirty look I may as well set the record straight.

"That's it?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Yeah, that's it." I could glare back.

"Wait, you saw me at the crime scene in the alley?" I glanced at Peter. This would probably be a good time to tell her.

"Yes. You can't catch this killer. It's a …" I started.

"Werewolf. I know."

"How the fuck do you know? How the hell do you know about us? Who gave you that bite on your arm?" Peter asked. I was curious myself.

"None of your business." She just lit a cigarette.

"Yes. I think the fact that you are human and have knowledge of vampires would make it our business." She wanted dangerous? Let's see how she likes forceful Garrett.

"Oh really? You are lucky I haven't told the entire world. I'm a federal agent. You really think I don't have information that will be found and expose vampires if anything happens to me?"

"You don't have any information. Not that would be found." I told her, calling her bluff.

"You willing to bet on that, Garrett?" she asked me with a poker face. She was good.

"Yes, I am. You kept this information secret for a reason. My guess is you like whoever you learned it from, a vampire, and the knowledge would hurt him or her if it got out. In your line of work any number of things could happen to you. You wouldn't take the chance."

She stared at me for a moment. Then she stared at Peter who was grinning. She finally shrugged her shoulders.

"You might be right. But it's still my business. If you don't like it kill me." She took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Nobody is killin you. You want to keep your business to yourself that's fine. But this a werewolf. You can't take him down. We will." Peter said, in a serious tone. Look who is Mr. Serious all of a sudden.

"Do you know who he is?" she asked.

"No." I said quietly. "But we haven't really been looking. We will find him. We will kill him."

"Good luck with that. I don't care much who takes him down so long as he can't kill anymore girls. He killed one last night in human form."

I looked at Peter. This was bad. Most werewolves have no control. This one not only has control to write with blood on an alley wall he is malicious enough to kill as a human.

"Look guys, I really am not mad at either of you. We had fun. I'll be honest, I like you both. But right now there is a hairy guy killing girls and I really am working right now, despite how I am dressed. So please. Give me a few weeks. We can work the whole dating thing out then."

"So you aren't on a date?" Peter asked.

"Nope. Working. You two are screwing that up. Please. Leave."

"I want to talk to you. I don't want to wait until this is over. Can I at least call you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You both can. But no dating. I had to look at a pretty girl who had been strangled and chewed on today. I need to focus on this now. So please?"

I looked at Peter and he nodded. We both kissed her on the cheek and walked out. When we reached the front Peter stopped me.

"Why do you think she is here for work?" he asked.

"I can only guess that…" Damn it.

"Yeah. She thinks the werewolf is here and is setting herself up as a chew toy."

Fuck.

"We better keep an eye on her." Peter said. He was worried. He was being serious for once and it wasn't an act.

"She won't like it." I pointed out.

"No worries man. She will never know."

I grinned. Of course she wouldn't. We were vampires. How hard could it be to follow her without her knowing?

BPOV

God what a night. What a day. My ears weren't working. The sound of blaring music had beaten my ear drums into submission. This would be my life until I could end his. It was impossible to see if anyone looked out of place. Too many damn people. Besides this guy would blend in. He wouldn't be out of place. I had to hope he recognized me from the scenes if he had been watching or he saw something he liked about me. I attracted vampires. No reason werewolves shouldn't like me too.

I can't believe Peter and Garrett followed me. At least they had enough sense to leave me alone when I told them too. I hated to send them away. They were so cute. But having two vampires around me would definitely scare a werewolf away. With all the sweat emitting from the bodies in that club I doubt they could have sniffed a werewolf out.

I would love to explain that to a Judge. Yes, your honor, I shot the man. He was a werewolf that killed those young ladies. How did I know? My two vampire boyfriends sniffed him out. Thank you, you honor. May I have my medal now?

As long as they gave me space for a week or so, I think this plan could work. Draw the big bad wolf out and shoot him with the silver bullets currently residing in my .45, waiting for a furry home.

Plus it would give me a chance to think about which one of these guys I was really interested in. Peter looked gorgeous tonight. He literally took my breath away. Then I looked at Garrett and my damn legs started shaking. Problem was that now that they knew that I knew, I couldn't sleep with both of them. That would be wrong. That would be announcing my whorish behavior.

Of course if they didn't care, who was I to say what was right and wrong…

I was fifty feet away from my car inside the parking garage. I had parked in a corner of a nearby parking garage with little to no light. Then I heard him. I pulled my gun from my handbag.

"FBI! On the ground now motherfuckers! Do not move!" Bosco yelled.

I ran around the corner and saw Bosco had drawn on two guys who currently had their hands in the air.

"I got them Swan. They were tracking your movements from the moment you left the club."

I walked closer and saw them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Bosco put your gun down. These stealthy gentlemen are friends of mine. At least they were."

I glared at Peter and Garrett.

Peter grinned, hands still in the air.

"Hi Bella. I give you FBI guy's credit. You are good at catching people trying to be sneaky."

Garrett dropped his head and began laughing.

These motherfuckers. I started laughing too. They may not be the brightest or sneakiest vampire stalkers but damn if they weren't dedicated.

Rose POV

"This is bad."

"What is it now Edward?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Alice must have had another vision of Bella getting laid. That would be an improvement since Alice had gotten no visions of Bella in a while. It was even starting to disturb me a little.

"The symbol. Carlisle and I found it in an ancient text."

"You identified the symbol? I need to call Bella."

"No Rose. You have to get Bella out of New York City. You are the only one she will listen to."

"You don't know her at all if you think she will listen to me, Edward. What is the fucking symbol?"

"We didn't find the exact symbol." Carlisle said, walking in. "But we do know what the symbol means. Werewolves used marks like this to establish hunting grounds. They would usually have a pack master who would carve it into trees the pack hunted in, declaring the territory and marking it off limits to other wolf packs. The symbols were always something simple. They would change depending on the pack and the region. But the symbols were there. A cross and an Arrow. A circle and a pyramid. Bella's is an X and an inverted cross in the middle. They stopped being prevalent when werewolves started dying out. Forgotten to history."

"So you are saying a werewolf has marked New York City as his territory?" This wasn't good.

"Not only a werewolf. If what Bella says is correct, this werewolf would have to be at least a thousand years old to be able to stand and think clearly while changed. Shooting him with a single silver bullet most likely won't end him."

Oh shit.

"You understand Rose? Alice can't see Bella. She is on a collision course with this monster. She can't stop him. We have to pull her out." Edward said. I gave him credit. He was a dumb spoiled bastard but he did love her.

"Edward, we can't pull her out, as you put it. She would just go back. This is who she is. If you try to interfere she will hate you."

"She hates me already, Rose. I would rather her be alive."

"She doesn't hate you Edward. She doesn't love you but she doesn't hate you. She just moved on with her life. You could have had her and you let it go. She still talks to you. If she really hated you she wouldn't speak to you, even if it is to fuck with you most of the time."

"Either way Rose. She cannot be in New York."

"We can't stop her. I will warn her. I will go watch over her as much as possible without her finding out. But she won't stop. She never has Edward. If you really love her like you say you do, you would understand this."

Edward said nothing for a few moments.

"You will warn her?"

"Yes."

"And you will watch her?"

"Yes. Only me. Nobody else Edward. Not Emmett, not Alice and especially not you. I won't let her know I am there."

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Now." I looked at Emmett and he nodded. We walked upstairs and began packing my bag.

"Be careful baby."

"I got this." I told him. I wish I had time to feel him inside me before I left but time was of the essence.

"Let me come."

"No. You make sure Alice doesn't talk Edward into some misguided attempt at saving his love."

He nodded and kissed me.

It was time to visit New York. If nothing else I should be able to see Bella's new boy toys. As long as she doesn't find out I am there, it should be no problem. I'm a vampire. I can be sneaky. I'm all about sneaky.

What could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was stretched out in my recliner looking at the two cute idiots, who had to be the most obvious vampires in history. I had a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. They were sitting on my couch looking like two children who just got caught doing something bad.

I suppose they were.

"So when I said you two could talk to me, I didn't mean you could follow me. It is important you do not follow me. I need a werewolf to follow me. Two vampires protecting my back could tip him off that something might be wrong. It could scream 'This Is a Trap'. That would defeat the whole point of the werewolf following me into a trap. You boys keeping up with my logic so far or do you need me to draw pictures? I make a mean werewolf stick figure."

Neither said anything for a few seconds. Finally Garrett spoke.

"Bella, would you please tell me…us…how you know about us and what you know about this werewolf? Please?"

I took a deep breath and another drag.

"Fine, but you have to keep this to yourself. I can't have my friends getting injured because they let me live with knowledge that could get them killed if it was known that they let me live."

They both nodded. So I told them. Everything. From coming to Forks, to meeting Edward, to James, to meeting the Pack who changed because the Cullens returned after Edward decided he couldn't live without me. I told them about Laurent and Victoria and newborns who were destroyed. After that I left Forks for New York and never returned.

"So that's how I know. I still keep in contact with the Cullens. Mostly Rose. She is probably the only real female friend I have. So why don't you two tell me about yourselves. The truth this time."

"I would be glad to darlin, but there is something I need to make clear. You were in love with Edward Cullen?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Peter and Garrett began shaking. They were holding in laughter.

"Something funny boys?"

"Bella, It's just …Edward?" Garrett asked chuckling.

"What about it?" Okay, now I was getting pissed.

"Well…I mean…he is kind of a whiny, brooding, pussy." Peter said, now laughing out loud.

"Get the fuck out. Both of you now."

That stopped the laughing.

"Bella…" Garrett started.

"Get the fuck out. Now."

"He dumped you. What do you care?" Peter asked, not believing I guess, that I just kicked him out of my apartment.

"Edward Cullen saved me from a van in the High School parking lot that would have crushed me to death. He saved me from being gang raped and murdered in La Push. He fought James for me and he and Seth fought Victoria and another vampire trying to kill me. He nearly got destroyed. Over me. I may not love him anymore but he is my bitch. Nobody else fucks with him except me and his family. You don't know him. Besides, talking about pussies, all you two have managed to do is get in my way during this investigation. At least the Cullens are giving me information about werewolves. Edward is helping. Not getting caught by FBI agents every time he turns around. So if you think you are going to talk about Edward or any of the other Cullens in my place then get the fuck out and don't come back."

"Wait. We are sorry Bella. You are right. We had no right." Garrett responded. I'm beginning to figure out who the smarter one is of these two.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too, Bella. Don't you want to hear about us?"

"No. Not at the moment. Get out. From now on call me. Do not follow me. If either of you really hope to be in my life, and to be honest, I'm not really sure that's a great idea at the moment, you will respect me. If you don't have information that you can call and give me on this case, don't bother me. Don't follow me. You two aren't really good at it. When this is over, if the two of you are still interested and not off competing over some other girl you both find interesting, we can talk. Until then you can both leave."

"Bella this is not a competition. My interest in you has nothing to do with Peter's interest in you." Garrett said quietly looking in my eyes. He had such pretty eyes. Be strong Bella.

"Glad to hear it." I sat my coffee down and walked towards the door, opening it. They finally stood and walked out, not looking at me. I closed the door behind them and locked it. I knew they could get in if they wanted. It wasn't the two of them I was worried about. I set my alarm and drew a bath.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello Rose. Calling from your cell hmmm? Finally leave the homestead and strike out on your own?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay." She sounded serious. This couldn't be good.

"The symbol. It's a type used by werewolf packs over a thousand years ago to mark a hunting territory. Whoever is doing this is a pack master. He is most likely over one thousand years old. He can stand on two legs and most likely has some conscious thought. He will be huge. Probably 8 feet tall when changed. Fast. Monstrous. A silver bullet to the head won't kill him. It won't be that simple."

Great.

Wonderful.

It never can be easy, can it?

"So what will kill him?"

"I don't know Bella. Cutting his head off would work but getting him in a position to do this would be damn near impossible. He is most likely as nearly indestructible as a vampire."

"What about fire?"

"What about it Bella? Did you not hear what I just told you?"

"He is killing girls Rosalie. Young women who had their whole lives ahead of them. What would you have me do?"

"Let me come help you Bella."

Damn it.

I should say that I don't need help. I should say this is my job. I can handle this. Stay away Rosalie. This isn't your business.

The problem was, this was not about me.

Visions of those girl's dead bodies hit me.

This was not about me. Could I kill the wolf?

Maybe. But doubtful.

And more girls would die if I failed.

"Okay."

"Bella don't be stupid. This is…wait, did you say okay?"

"Rose, I don't want any more girls to die. If we can work together to at least find who is doing this and determine if more help is needed…"

"Bella…really?"

I had to smile.

"Get your ass over here, bitch."

"I actually am on the street outside your building. I hope you aren't to mad." She whispered.

"Of course you are. Hurry up. I need to talk to you anyway. I won't be mad at you if you won't be mad at me. I haven't been entirely truthful with you about my potential boyfriends."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know a vampire named Garrett and a vampire named Peter Whitlock?"

"I'll be right up."

One minute later I walked to the door and saw a pissed off blonde standing there.

"Peter and Garrett? Where are they?" Yeah she was a little pissed.

"Don't worry about it."

I walked in and lit up.

"So…I guess you are determined to be a vampire." She finally said, calming down somewhat.

"Rose don't fucking start. I didn't go looking for them. They came to me. I haven't asked a damn one of them to turn me. If I did, what is it to you? You asked Carlisle to change Emmett. Are you the only one who gets to decide? Are you the human resource manager for the vampire world?"

That shut her up…for a few seconds.

"Bella…you know what? Fuck it. Do what or who you want. I'm glad you didn't fuck them both now. Your poor little human snatch would have been destroyed."

At least she wasn't pissed.

"Do you really like either of them?" she asked.

"Yeah." I whispered taking another drag.

"Which one?"

I looked at her and she understood.

"Both, huh?"

"Yep."

"Where are they? Do you know?"

"I kicked them out twenty minutes ago. They got caught by my partner following me tonight."

"They got caught?" She asked.

"Yeah. For vampires they aren't very stealthy." I smiled.

"Stealth isn't really a strength for those two. Brute strength and jumping into a fight without looking? Definite strength of theirs. Subtlety. Not so much. So why did you kick them out? Because they were following you? That is kind of a trait for vampires, Bella."

"They pissed me off about something else."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me." Pushy bitch says.

"I told them how I knew about vampires. How I knew all of you. Everything that happened."

"Okay, that's only natural that they would want to know." Rose said.

"They made fun of Edward." I said looking at her. That pissed her off.

"Only we get to make fun of Edward." She hissed.

"I know. That's what I told them. Then I kicked them out. Following me is one thing. Acting like they were humans and didn't know each other was kind of cute and a little charming. But acting like they are so much better than someone else they really don't even know is just rude. I'm not saying Edward isn't a mopey little bitch sometimes but he did fight for me and they had no right to call him a pussy."

"You know Bella, I almost hate to say this but if you are so determined to be a vampire maybe…"

"Don't go there Rose. I am not determined to be a vampire. I didn't ask for this and besides I have only gone on a couple dates with these guys. One a piece actually. But even if I was going to be a vampire I wouldn't go back to Edward. He lost that. You know this. Besides I have grown up. I'm not that teenage girl anymore. He is still hanging on to the seventeen year old shy virgin girl he met."

"Bella, I am pretty certain he knows by now that you are not a virgin." She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess he is. Hey I forgot to tell you. I know where the wolf is picking up his victims. The club he is hanging out at. I was there tonight. I am hoping if I go enough I can see some regulars and pick him out."

"You are hoping he comes after you." She grinned.

"That was the plan until I found out he was super wolf." I admitted.

"So what is the plan now?"

"You watch from a distance so he doesn't smell you and when he comes after me you fight him and I will shoot him full of silver bullets and then we cut his head off. The case goes unsolved but no more girls get killed."

"How about I go to the club, find him and kill him?"

"A thousand year old werewolf? And you think I am cocky?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"You want me to call the others in?"

Oh God. Please no.

But I didn't want Rose hurt.

"You really don't think we can handle this together?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"Maybe. I know you don't want everyone here. They can be a bit much. What about your two lover boys?"

Shit.

"I suppose. They are going to get involved anyway. I suppose we could all work together. Better than wasting time doing our own thing. Plus with you here maybe you could keep them from doing anything stupid."

Fuck, I hate being reasonable.

"Give me their address. I will go talk to them while you get some sleep."

I wrote out the address and gave her an extra key to the apartment.

"Oh by the way. You may want to check the roof of the building across from mine. They hang out there sometimes and listen to me talk on the phone."

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"They are vampires. Where else would they be? Plus I saw them one night. I mean they don't even duck when I look their way. Do they think they are invisible? Is that the problem?"

"No. The problem is they are idiots. Show me how to work the alarm and I will find them."

Rose POV

Stupid ignorant, cocky motherfuckers!

There they were. Just like Bella said.

I walked up behind them, not bothering to hide my presence.

"So Bella figured out our little hiding spot did she?" Whitlock asked, turning around.

"Figured it out? She saw you. I swear if there was a training academy for being a vampire you two would have never passed."

Neither said anything. Just looked at the roof top, heads down.

"What game are you two playing?"

"We aren't Rose."

"You are really going to both try to get her to fall in love with you?" These inconsiderate idiots.

"Yes." Garrett whispered.

"Do you either of you feel a real pull towards her?"

"Yes." They both answered. Shit. Edward is going to love this. If we thought he was hell to live with before.

"Peter didn't you feel a pull towards Charlotte? Look how that turned out. Are you sure you aren't just hoping something is there that really isn't?"

"I never felt drawn to Charlotte like I am drawn to her, Rose."

Garrett looked shocked. I guess he didn't know this.

"What about you Garrett?"

"Everything in my soul tells me I have to have her."

Damn it.

"Somebody is going to get hurt." I told them.

Neither said anything.

"You better make damn sure it isn't her."

"We wouldn't hurt her." Peter said looking me in the eyes.

"Good. Because I may not be able to take you but I know both of you are very aware of what Jasper is capable of. Also, while I realize you both think Edward is a pussy, you should remember that he is a mind reading pussy who would die and kill for her. My husband is particularly fond of her as well. Our whole family is actually. So if you two are both feeling a pull towards her that's fine. You hurt her or turn her without her permission and I will reign hell down on you both."

"We understand Rose. Right Peter?" Garrett asked.

"Yep."

I nodded.

"Good. We need to talk about how we are going to take out a giant wolfman, before he kills again."

"Wolfman?"

"Yes. Not a werewolf. Most likely a roughly 8 foot tall, super strong, super dangerous werewolf who stands on two legs and can think. A man who is vicious enough to kill when he is human. Once that is done you can both decide what you are going to do about your problem. Until then, we work together. Understand?"

"What would you like to do first Rose?" Garrett asked.

"Take me to the club you three were at tonight. We can at least walk around the outside and see if we can pick up any strange scents around the club. Maybe an old trail. Try to see if Bella is even on the right path."

"How are we going to keep her from going after this wolf?" Peter asked.

"We aren't." I replied.

"She could get killed!" Garrett said, surprised at my answer.

"See this is what I am talking about. You two are making the same mistake my brother did. Bella won't back away. She never backs down. She doesn't want someone to make her safe. She doesn't eat, she smokes like a damn freight train and she chases serial killers for a living. She went out on dates with you two idiots knowing you ere human feeding vampires! Does any of that scream out to you that she is worried about living forever or staying safe? If you want her to love you, then you better treat her like an equal. We help keep her alive by working with her, not around her. Besides we may be able to sniff out werewolves but if it isn't that easy, there is no one better at getting into the mind of a killer, human, wolf or vampire, than Bella. Show her some respect. It will go a long ways. If one of you doesn't respect her then the decision will be easy for her as to which of you ass hats to give the time of day to."

They nodded and jumped off the building. I followed. This was our back up.

God help Bella and I.

BPOV

I woke up at 8 and decided I needed to get into the office. See if anyone found any leads to possible overseas killings. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I didn't bother with a vest. Not much point. This killer wouldn't be using bullets. Rose wasn't here so I suppose she was with Garrett and Peter. I checked my phone and had a text from Rose saying they were scouting the club to see if they could pick up any trails. Guess it was time to do my job.

I opened my door and there was…Garrett.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say. He was right in front of me.

"I'm sorry about last night." He whispered. Before I knew what happened his hands were on my cheeks and his lips were pressed gently on mine. It wasn't quick. It felt like forever. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue was there. I felt his lips move away and opened my eyes. He was gone.

Damn.

I had goose bumps. It wasn't from the cold. I walked out in a daze to my car. Peter was waiting leaned up against my car.

"Peter?" I asked.

He walked slowly up to me and placed his hands on my waist. Pulling me up to him, pressing my body into his, he wrapped a hand in my hair and another on my lower back and kissed me. He was rougher. Not as smooth as Garrett. But I still reacted the same. I felt my body reacting to him in the exact same way as it did to Garrett. He finally brought his tongue out of my mouth and let go of me.

"It's too late. I will never let it go." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes listening to him. When I opened them he was gone.

I stood there for a minute while my heartbeat slowed. I finally unlocked my door with shaking hands and sat behind the steering wheel.

My phone buzzed. I looked down and saw it was a text from Rosalie.

'Have you seen Peter or Garrett? I seem to have lost them.'

Yeah. Well I found them.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it

Hey I'm just curious. Ya'll think I should leave this story as just Bella for now or add a Peter or Garrett to the pairing? If I should, which one, keeping in mind that I hvae no idea who she will wind up wiht but I am starting to come around to you ladies way of thinking.

Chapter 7

PPOV

That kiss was all I needed. I knew she was supposed to be mine. I was already hers. I had stronger feelings for her in the short time I had known her than I ever had for Charlotte. I felt I belonged with her.

Unfortunately Garrett felt the same way. This was a problem. I knew Garrett had been alone since he turned. I knew what it was like to be alone. Not for a couple hundred years like him. But for the past five years.

Hell longer than that if I am being honest. Charlotte was never "with" me. She was there. We escaped together. We lived together. I think we loved each other. But looking back at it now, I wonder if we ever really did. I never felt a need to be near her like I did with Bella. The way Charlotte apparently felt about Kate. Still had to shake my head about that one. Never saw that coming.

I couldn't get this woman out of my head. I wanted to run. A part of me wanted to run and let Garrett sweep her off her feet. But I knew if I did I would never be able to forgive myself. I couldn't leave her. Rosalie Hale was right.

Somebody was going to get hurt. It very well could be me. I saw the way she looked at me. It would have made me very happy except for the simple little fact that she looked at Garrett the exact same way.

All I could do was help her. Try to prove that I wasn't the idiot I had acted like so far. Try to win her love.

I turned when I caught a whiff of a trail near the club. It was several hours old. Weak. But it stunk. Not normal New York City stink either. I had never actually smelt a werewolf before but this was weird. It must be wolf.

"It's wolf." Rose said from behind me.

"You've smelt it before?"

"Not exactly. It's similar to the La Push shape shifters scent though."

"I guess we should follow it then." I began walking without waiting for her. Luckily it was raining today so I could pretty much walk freely. Garrett met us at a corner and the three of us continued walking. Unfortunately the rain began to wash the trail away.

"Fuck."

"Yep." Rose agreed. "At least we know what he smells like. Maybe we can pick him up at the club tonight."

"Assuming he goes there every night." Garrett commented.

"Yes. But it's all we have to go on." I said. "So we should probably head over to Bella's place and get ready to go clubbing."

"Wrong Whitlock. I am heading to Bella's place. You two are going to your own place."

"I thought we were working together." I said, turning to look at her.

"We are. But you don't have clothes at her place. Both of you can meet me on the roof of the club tonight. Try to stay hidden. Please?"

"We know how to be discreet Rose." Garrett told her sharply.

"No. You really don't. Oh by the way…"

We both turned towards her and before we could blink she had us on the ground. Bitch kicked me in the nuts!

"Don't ever call my brother a pussy. You should probably know that this pull you two are feeling is vampire mating. Neither of you recognize it because neither of you have ever found the one. Edward felt that pull towards Bella when she was in high school. He still does. If he hadn't been such a dumbass she would most likely be a vampire now and they would probably be married and have some vampire demon babies or something. It is entirely possible she will feel the pull to him if she is ever turned. Something to keep in mind boys. See you at 9 PM. Don't be late."

Rose walked slowly away. I picked myself off the ground and looked at Garrett.

"That bitch just kicked us in the nuts."

"Yep. I know. I was there." He replied groaning.

BPOV

"So your hunch paid off. String of murders in a couple of small Romanian villages. Symbols similar were found scratched in tree trunks nearby. If not for these, local authorities would have believed the deaths were animal attacks. Also scattered around were a few strangulations with chunks of flesh bit out of the victims." Bosco informed me as I walked in.

"Any near Transylvania?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"What did those symbols look like?" I asked.

"Circle, triangle in the middle."

"When did it end?"

"About four months ago. Murders lasted for two years, at least the last time."

"Last time?" What the fuck?

"Yeah. Guy I talked to there said these types of killings have been happening over the past hundred years if you can believe it. They think it is some crazy werewolf cult, passing through the ages through their descendants."

"So our killer has come to New York from Romania. Approximately three months ago I would say. I am betting the symbol is some sort of marking to announce a hunting ground. It may change when he finds new ground. What we have to figure out now is why he chose to leave an area where the chances of being caught were practically zero to come to New York where he would attract all sorts of attention." I thought out loud.

"Hell Swan, I can tell you that. I don't even need to be a fancy profiler."

"Do tell Bosco. Amaze me."

"He needed new victims and he wanted them hot."

"Hot?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean there couldn't have been much selection in the villages. He comes to New York, scouts a popular club and hunts whatever girl turns him on."

"That would make sense, but why New York? He could have gone to any mid major city. There is law enforcement all over New York. Could it be the challenge?"

"I don't think…"

"Bosco when I am talking and asking questions that is just my thought process. I don't actually need an opinion for every question."

"Hey sorry, Swan. Forgive me for commenting on the thought processes of your twisted mind." Bosco said, throwing his hands up.

"You are forgiven. Now go do that investigating stuff you beat cops do. Let me sit in my study and contemplate the inner workings of a killers mind while smoking a pipe and nodding quite a bit."

I sat and contemplated the entire day and came up with nothing. Not a damn thing. I didn't learn anything I hadn't already suspected. A werewolf came from Europe and is picking off hot girls in New York. Sometimes for sex, and blood lust on full moons.

Bosco was on the right track. He came over because he probably wanted new prey. But why New York besides the obvious? Why not LA?

He has ties to New York. He must be rich if he is as old as Carlisle believes. Millionaire? Most likely. Someone who wouldn't be seen as out of place. Someone who could blend in New York as well as small villages in Romania.

None of this really got me any closer to figuring out who he was. It meant one thing. I was going to be hitting the club again tonight.

Four hours later I was staring in a mirror.

"Seriously. Bella, why do you even have clothes like this? Are you moonlighting as a stripper?" Rose asked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"No need to get testy. I was just wondering."

"I've seen some of the things you wear Rose. Stop acting like the female Edward. You are too pretty to be a hypocrite."

"Hey, you think I'm pretty? You know what would be awesome? You tell Peter you love him, date him for a few months and then tell him you are leaving because we love each other."

I turned and glared at her.

"You know he kissed me today? He was waiting in the parking garage."

"Really? So what did you think? Were there sparks?"

"Yeah. Big sparks."

"So that helps right?" she asked.

"Actually Garrett kissed me outside my door on the way to the parking garage. That kind of caused big sparks as well."

Rose shook her head.

"If I didn't have my muscleman I would be so jealous of you."

"REALLY?" I asked shocked. Who the hell would want this problem?

"Yes. They are both hot. Not bright but very hot and both have good hearts."

"They eat people Rose."

"I didn't say they were perfect. Besides I am pretty sure they only hunt criminals."

"Murder is murder, Rose."

"Not necessarily. When we find this werewolf we are going to kill him. No arrest, no trial, no appeal."

"That's different." I mumbled.

"It's really not. A monster is a monster Bella. You of all people know this."

I didn't say anything. She was right. I had seen enough death to know that if I had a chance to kill a monster, human or not, to stop him from harming another I would do it.

"Look, why don't you head over and I will be on my way. Let you get set up on the rooftop before I get there."

"Okay." Rose walked behind me and gave me a hug. Then she squeezed my boob.

"Uhhh, what the fuck?"

"Sorry. They are just so available they look like they needed a squeeze."

I laughed. "Get out of here bitch."

I heard the door close when she walked out. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Did your perfect vampire memory forget something?" I asked, walking into my living room. My breath stopped.

"Garrett?" I whispered. He was standing there in a pair of stone washed jeans and a white silk button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up. His hair was loose and wild.

"I know you said to only call but I can't do that. I had to see you." His eyes traced my body slowly. I suddenly was very aware of the tight short black dress with the plunging neckline that went to my navel.

"So…uh…you have seen me. What do you think? Do I make good werewolf bait?"

He walked up to me, eyes never leaving my body. My chest started heaving a little bit and I tried to get my breathing under control.

My skin felt tingly with him standing next to me. I swore if he touched me I may have to change the little panties I had on.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't orgasm but that was close. I did bite my lip. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Where is Peter?" I whispered.

"At the club."

"Oh…"

I don't know how exactly it happened but the bottom of my dress that barely covered my ass was now up near my belly button and I was wrapped around his waist while he kissed me. His hands were supporting my ass and he walked me to the couch. I felt him crawl over me. He lay me back and his hands rubbed my legs. His hand went between my legs and he pushed my panties aside. He finally stopped kissing me.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Inside…" Was all I could get out.

He slid a finger inside me and then another. My pussy was clenching around his fingers. My whole body felt like it was convulsing. His thumb split my lips and found my button. Oh…there it…

I blacked out for a second. When I came to he had removed his fingers causing me to moan in disappointment. Then I felt his hair between my legs. I looked at the top of his head the same time I felt his tongue.

I squeezed his head with my thighs and began grinding into his mouth. I pulled the top of my dress down and grabbed my nipples in my hands and squeezed. I knew vampires were fast but his tongue started moving at inhuman speeds. It was like a vibrator stuck on high.

I screamed. I didn't moan. I screamed. I gushed all over him.

When my breathing calmed down I realized I needed to put new panties on. I looked and saw him sitting on the floor next to the couch stroking my breasts.

"What did you do to me?" I said breathlessly.

"I think you know what I did to you."

He kissed me deeply.

"Please stop. I need to get…ready."

"Of course." He whispered. "I will go to the club."

Okay…no…

"Wait!"

"Yes? Would you like to forgo the club tonight? I can certainly tell Rose you aren't feeling well. She and Peter can take care of tracking the werewolf."

"No. You need to take a shower. You can't smell like me around Peter. Not like that."

"Why not?" he smirked.

I see.

"You came here to get something over Peter didn't you?"

I saw it in his face. I caught him.

"No…I mean yes okay? But not because of some fucking sport or challenge. I want you. I want him to leave you alone. So if you expect me to apologize you can forget it."

Oh really?

"Fine. And if you think giving me mind blowing orgasms with your fingers and tongue are all it takes to claim me as some kind of fucking trophy then you can forget it too."

I stood up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. At least I tried to. I made it three steps before I realized my legs were still a little shaky and I would have fallen flat on my face if Garrett hadn't caught me. He lifted me up.

"Shower. I will see you after the club closes. If I find out that you rubbed this in Peter's face from Rose I will never speak to you again."

"I find that unlikely." He smirked.

"I will suck Peter's dick while jacking off Edward Cullen just to piss you off. I will videotape it and send you a blu ray. If you think that's unlikely then you really don't know me."

That wiped the smirk off his face.

? POV

She was here again. I am impressed. I suppose she really did find my hunting ground and didn't luck into it. I thought the vampires may have helped her but they are obviously clueless. They got tagged by an FBI agent. Vampires! They are much more interested in her sweet little ass than they are in catching me. That said I am sure they are sitting on the roof having a picnic right now, hoping to bring her my head like a dog bringing a dead squirrel to its master. Pathetic. Pining after a human. Humans are prey. That is all. I would expect vampires of all creatures to understand this.

It really is too bad. Even if she wasn't an FBI agent, I still would have found her. Of course if she wasn't an FBI agent it is unlikely that she would be here. Still though, she would make a good sport. I bet she would put up a fight. I definitely was not waiting for a full moon to kill her. No brute force here. I would savor this. I would enjoy watching the light slowly leave her eyes. And I would leave her on a roof top so her vampire lovers could find her. I bet she would taste delicious. Finding her name was easy. Finding her address was a simple matter. She was definitely dressed to kill tonight. Unfortunately she not dressed to die. This would require planning. This required risk. But the idea of killing a beautiful FBI agent with two vampires panting after her was too good a challenge to pass up.

The idea of biting her also appealed to me. She would make a weak wolf for the pack but every pack needs its submissives. She was not submissive. But she would be small and even the strongest could be broken.

I suppose I would decide when I had her underneath me. She is dressed much more provocatively tonight, compared to last night. Black suited her. Dead or a slave? Hmmm. Decisions, decisions. It would not happen this week. Maybe next week. Perhaps I should give her something to do in the meantime. I currently had two brunettes on either of my arm. From the smell, both were definitely in heat. Perhaps a double to catch Agent Swan's attention?

She was looking over the crowd. Sitting at the bar, smoking a cigarette. Her hair looked a little frazzled. What were you doing before you got here Agent Swan?

I walked slowly to the bar, leaving the sluts behind. Without looking at her I walked up beside her and ordered a whiskey. I sniffed the air and smelt it. She had been having fun with a vampire. She was still on edge. I could feel the sexual energy coming off her body. I got my drink and glanced quickly at her. She was still scanning the dance floor and the surrounding tables.

Yes. Soon, Agent Swan. You and I will meet. Then I will decide if you live or die. Judging by the smell I doubt she would live. She simply smelled to divine not to have a taste. Once I start I can never seem to stop.

PPOV

We picked up nothing. No scents. At least werewolf scent. I picked up a scent on Garrett. He had showered but it was still there. Hers. I didn't talk much that night. Rose spoke briefly to Garrett about the happenings of the Cullen Clan but I really didn't give a damn.

"We should mingle in the crowd and search for scents as they walk outside." Rose commented.

"Good idea. You and Garrett do that. I'm going to make sure Bella makes it home safe."

"Peter…"

"Say something about it Garrett. I fucking dare you." I glared. He shut up. I left. I followed her from a distance but pulled up next to her in the garage. No more hiding in the shadows.

"Peter." She whispered. She looked ashamed.

"I don't care." I told her.

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"Whatever happened between you and Garrett tonight? I don't care. I won't give up and I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. And if you can tell me right now that you don't want me I will walk away. If you can tell me your body isn't crying out for mine, like mine is for yours, I will walk away and never bother you again. So Bella…what's it going to be? You want me to leave?"

She said nothing. But her eyes never left mine. I reached her neck and untied the top of her dress. Picking her up, I sat her on the hood of her car and skirted her dress up. She was almost completely nude. I tore her panties off. She attacked my mouth and my hands went straight to her breasts. Her nipples stiffened and she became instantly aroused. The scent drove me wild. It took everything I had in me not to claim her on the hood of her car. Her hand reached my belt and unbuckled it. I unzipped and sprang free. Her hand grabbed my cock and started stroking. He was using both hands and I gently sucked on her breast. I wanted to cum all over her but I wouldn't. Not before she did. I rubbed her pussy with my hand, pinching and stroking. She was squirming. I finally placed a finger inside her and felt her incredible heat for the first time. I growled. She growled. Her tongue went to my mouth. I felt her cum over my finger and I came in her hand and every else on her lower body.

I wanted to take her then. I was ready. I wanted to enter her and claim her as mine. I wanted to be the first and last.

She was exhausted. She was lying limply on the hood of her car. I gently pulled her dress back up and tied it behind her neck. I lowered her dress, too late realizing that she would need a dry cleaner now who asked no questions. She finally regained control of her breathing.

Suddenly she wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me girl. Please?"

"I won't. I just don't want to talk about it. I like you Peter. Damn do I like you. But I like Garrett to. I don't…I don't know what to do here. It isn't fair that I do this with both of you. If I can't decide on one of you, maybe I should stay away from both of you before we all get hurt."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. We haven't known each other that long. It is way too soon to be giving up. And I won't give up on you anyway. It won't happen. I may not be brilliant or sneaky but I am persistent. But don't feel bad. Garrett and I are both big boys. You do what makes you happy. I'll be here regardless."

I walked back to my car and drove off. I didn't know what to do. But I couldn't stay away.

BPOV

I walked from the elevator. Slowly. My legs were shaking. I had lost count of the orgasms I had tonight. I couldn't track who did what to me. I found my door was unlocked. I nearly pulled my gun from my bag until I remembered Rose was staying here. Sure enough she was sitting on the couch.

"Bella? You okay?"

"No."

"Come here."

I stumbled over to the couch and laid my head on Rose's lap.

"What's wrong? Tell Rose all about it."

"I'm a complete slut." I sniffled. I was crying a little. Just a little.

"What's new?" she asked, rubbing my hair and making me laugh. She always knew how.

"It's not funny, Rose. I didn't fuck them but I seriously had several orgasms tonight with both of them. I have Peters cum on my belly and lower under this dress right now!"

"Yes. I know. I can smell." She wrinkled her nose.

"I really like them both Rose. How can I choose?"

"Give it time."

"I can't control myself around them! I mean I can, but I don't want to." As long as we are going for honesty.

"So don't."

"I feel like I am cheating on one with the other. I can't keep doing that. They are going to get hurt every time I am with one of them and not the other. That isn't right."

"You are right." Thanks Rose. I need advice not validation.

"So what do I do? Tell them to both go away?"

"Would that hurt you if they were gone?"

"Maybe a little." I admitted. Okay, a lot.

"Then you can't be with them separately anymore."

"That's what I just said." I reminded her. "How do I stop myself? You! You have to stay with me all the time. You can make sure I don't act like a slut."

"No. I have a better idea. You want them right?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"You don't want to feel like you are cheating on one when you are with the other right?"

"Yes." I said, wondering where the hell she was going with this.

"Then the answer is simple."

"It is?" I didn't see it that way.

"Yes. You have to have sex with both of them."

"That is going to make it better? I told you I didn't want to feel like I was cheating on them."

"I know. That's why you are going to have sex with them both at the same time."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

So I am watching 24, my second favorite TV show of all time and I remembered why I kill off Renee or turn her into a bitch for the majority of my stories. Bella Swan's mother killed Jack Bauer's wife. Traitor.

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Hello Edward."

"Bella. I was just calling to check on you. I understand Rose is not having to sneak around you. I'm glad."

"I'm glad you are glad Edward."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I sighed.

"I can tell. I have known you for quite a while." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I guess you have. Trust me though. You really don't want to talk to me about what's on my mind. You wouldn't be happy."

"I'm a big boy Bella. Hit me with it. We are friends right? At least I hope we are at least friends?"

"Edward…"

"Please Bella."

He asked for it.

"Fine. I am sitting here chain smoking and getting drunk while contemplating having sex with two guys I really like."

Silence. Shit. I hope I didn't break him.

Finally…

"Okay."

"Okay?" What the fuck?

"Yes. You want to talk about it. I want to be your friend. I am not going to judge you. Tell me about it. First I suppose you should tell me why you feel the need to have sex with them at the same time."

"Because I feel guilty when I am doing…sexy things…with one and the other isn't there."

"Okay…that makes sense but then you already are…wait…"

Here it comes.

"You mean have sex with them both at the exact same time and place?" He said in a flat tone, reality finally hitting home.

"Yep."

"Is this the part where you tell me they are both Leprechauns and want to spank you with giant paddles in the shape of four leaf clovers?"

"Nope. Not this time Edward. I am completely serious about this. See why I said you wouldn't want to hear about it?"

"No." he replied.

"No?"

"No. I want to be a friend I am going to be a friend. I will listen. Tell me what you want to about it. I can take it. It is okay, Bella."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Okay. But in the spirit of honesty I should tell you who they are. You will read it in Rose's head when she comes back anyway. Do you know vampires named Garrett and Peter?"

"Edward?"

Oh shit.

I think I really broke him this time.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Edward? Old buddy? Old friend? You there?"

I turned and saw Rose standing by me with a look of horror on her face.

"I think I broke him this time." I whispered to her.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She whispered back. I shrugged my shoulders. It was entirely possible.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I said softly.

"Is that my dear sister I heard you speaking to just now?"

"Yes Edward, it was." I said, looking at Rose who was shaking her head back and forth and backing away.

"May I please speak to her? Then I will be glad to listen to your thoughts and concerns."

"Of course Edward. And thank you for being so mature. I kind of figured you would freak out a little if I told you. I should give you more credit."

"Of course. Rose please?"

"She is right here." I reached out the phone to Rose who was looking at it as if it was a live snake. She shook her head quickly in the negative.

"Rose. Edward wants to speak to you. Now take the phone."

"You stupid, sadistic bitch." She whispered. I shot the finger at her and smiled.

"Hello Edward?"

Rose face just cringed. Her eyes were closed. She was grinding her teeth. I could only hear her side of the conversation unfortunately.

"I know Edward…"

Five minutes went by.

"I know…"

"But…"

"Now listen. You better watch who you say that too. I will hurt your scrawny ass."

"You need to calm down…"

"That isn't going to help things…But…"

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Because you need help at this moment! You sound like a lunatic!"

5 more minutes went by. I lit up and poured myself a drink. This was kind of fun.

"No. I am not putting her back on the phone until you calm down."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay." Rose handed the phone back to me. She did not look happy.

"Hello?"

"Sorry Bella. I had some urgent matters to discuss with Rose. So go ahead and tell me about Garrett and Peter. I know quite a lot about both of them. I would be glad to let you know anything you wish."

"Cool. So this started about a week or so ago. I was in a bar and Garrett…"

I told Edward everything. I didn't give him details of my activities last night. That was kind of personal.

"So now Rosalie thinks since I can't decide if I like one more than the other I should just have sex with both of them."

Rose suddenly appeared in front of my face. Freaky vampire speed.

She was mouthing something.

Looked like she was asking why? Why? Why? That seemed to be the word her mouth was silently screaming over and over again. I smiled and shot the finger at her.

"Rose thinks so, does she?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"You know how I feel about human vampire sex Bella. One careless moment and you could be dead or severely injured."

"You think I should make Rose watch from the corner? Kinda like my safety man?"

"No. I doubt that would help. Have you considered that two typically dominant male vampires may not be able to share you without attacking the other? You could get caught in the middle of that…literally." Edward said softly.

Actually I hadn't thought of that.

"Do you know what Peter and Garrett are truly like, Bella?"

"I know what I have seen. Both strong, both sexy in different ways. Garrett is more charming. Peter is rougher but sweet. They both like to laugh."

"They feed from humans Bella."

"I know Edward." I replied, rolling my eyes. Duh.

"But they mostly feed from criminals according to Rose." Rose placed her head in her hands. She appeared to be frustrated about something.

"Is that what Rose said? Interesting. I thought someone had told me…nevermind."

"No. What did someone tell you Edward?"

"Just that Peter liked to feed on orphans and Garrett preferred male dancers. I'm sure it isn't true."

Yeah.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really hear that or did you just make that up?" I asked grinning.

"I made it up." He admitted sheepishly.

"I'm so proud of you. You are getting so much better."

"Thanks." He whispered. "You know if it's vampire sex you want I will be willing to change my views on the whole thing if you wanted…"

"Edward, let's not go there. We can't have sex if you want to be my friend."

"You have had sex with people who were just friends before Bella." He correctly pointed out.

"Yes, but with you it would be different. It would mean two different things to us Edward. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"You are right Bella. I was just kidding anyway. Trying to be sarcastic."

"No, you weren't. But I appreciate the sentiment. So what do you think I should do?"

"Stay away from both of them. You can only get hurt."

"They won't physically hurt me Edward." I said sighing.

"I wasn't speaking of physically. I hurt you enough for one lifetime. You don't need anymore."

"You didn't hurt me that bad Edward. I mean yeah it hurt but I have been dumped since then and I have dumped others. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes, but this is different. You will have to hurt one of them. That will hurt you. Then you will never be able to give yourself over to the other completely knowing you hurt the other. If you truly feel pulled to both of them Bella, choosing one or the other would rip you in two."

Damn it.

Edward was right.

"So you are saying the only way to have one of them…"

"Would be to have both of them. And hope they can handle that. Knowing what I know about them, which admittedly isn't much, I am not sure that would be possible."

I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Edward. It was good to talk."

"Of course Bella. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to Rose?"

"No. I believe Rose has heard everything we needed to discuss. Bella do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"If Peter and Garrett seem to be jealous around you…more so than usual…if there is growling involved. Run. Do not get between the two of them. You will only get hurt or killed and they would kill each other over it. Understand?"

I knew what he was talking about. This wasn't only about me. They…what a fucked up situation.

"Yeah. Got it Eddie. See ya later."

"Later Bells."

He ended the call. Wow. He called me Bells. What has gotten into him?

"You are such a fucking whore."

"I thought we established this?"

"We have but I am thinking of a stronger word to describe what you just did."

"I thought he took it very well." He actually impressed me.

"Because you couldn't hear what he was saying to me!"

"You are a big girl. You can take it."

"So are we going clubbing tonight?" She asked.

"You can go try to pick up a scent from inside if you want. It is becoming clear that I won't be able to completely focus on this with Peter and Garrett waiting around each bend to ambush my pussy with their incredible tongues. You are right. It's time to get this out in the open. Call Garrett and tell him to be at Peter's apartment at 8:00. And Rose I would appreciate it if you would stay in tonight. I don't like the idea of you going out without backup. Please?"

"Okay. I want to watch the Real Housewives reunion tonight anyway. I will be sitting here, probably having phone sex with Emmett while you are having real sex with…yeah."

"I don't know if we will have sex Rose. But we have to come to an understanding."

"Good luck. The understanding part. Hope your legs work after the three of you come to an understanding. I will see you in the morning."

I walked to the bathroom and ran a bath. It was time to shave everything. And wash. Wash very well. Then moisturize. Then maybe shave again.

Garrett POV

"Why did she want you here? Shouldn't we be hanging out, tracking vampire scents?" Peter asked. He was worried.

So was I.

"After our little altercations yesterday she has probably had enough and wants the both of us gone." I mentioned. Peter didn't disagree.

"One of us has to go." He whispered.

"Yes. Which one?" I asked.

"May be both of us. We may not have a choice in the matter."

"If she tells you to leave her alone, will you?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yep."

"She should have been here five minutes ago." Peter said, showing off his skill at reading a clock.

"Women are late because they can be." I said. This was ridiculous how nervous I felt over a human girl I hadn't known very long. Maybe Rose was right about this mating crap. But then how could Peter feel it as well?

A knock on the door. I looked at Peter and we both rose and walked towards the door. I opened it and my breath was taken away.

Her hair was full and flowing. She had a skirt and black hose on underneath. She was wearing small heels. She had a white button up top on and her breasts were definitely trying to break out of the top.

She was smiling at least. I doubt she would have dressed like this to tell us to both fuck off.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." I stood to the side. Peter dragged his eyes away from her breasts and stepped aside as well. She sat on a seat across from the sofa and crossed one leg over the other.

"I need a drink. I don't suppose either of you have any alcohol do you?"

I looked at Peter who slightly shook his head. She lit up and I watched her lips drawing in the smoke. She had red lipstick on. Almost blood red.

"Guess I will have to do this sober then." She whispered. "It's probably for the best."

"Do what?" Peter asked. I was tense as well.

"We have a problem here gentlemen. Rose told me what she told the two of you. About this vampire mating shit? Apparently I tend to attract vampires who feel pulled to me."

"I don't think that is the case at all. Not every vampire is pulled towards you." I hoped.

"Edward apparently is. Rose told me you and Peter feel the same?"

We both nodded.

"Rose thinks Edward's obsession…maybe that's not the right word…anyway she thinks it has to do with my blood. But you two show no indication that my blood holds any particular special scent, is that right?"

"Yes." Peter nodded as well.

"Other than the desire to make sure it keeps going through you so you can stay alive." Peter added on.

"I feel pulled toward the two of you. You both feel pulled towards me. I am having a difficult time with this. What happened last night cannot happen again. I feel like I am cheating on the other one and it is pissing me off. I don't like feeling that way. I don't like feeling attracted to two guys. But I can't help that."

"So what do you want to do about it?" I asked quietly.

"I should want to tell you both to go away but the thought of that drives me insane. So…"

She took a deep drag on her cigarette.

"Why don't the two of you tell me how you think this should play out? Keep in mind that I won't tell either of you to leave. I am not going to make a choice. If I did I would always feel guilty about the one who left. Too guilty to give myself to the one who I let stay."

I stared at Peter. He looked between Bella and I. His face reflected my own. Worry. Fright. He was as taken with her as I was.

"We can't decide Bella." I admitted. "Perhaps we should all go our separate way…"

"How mature are the two of you?"

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"How mature are the two of you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I was over two hundred years old. I was pretty damn mature.

"I am very mature Bella."

"Peter?"

"Yeah Bella. Despite how I act, I think I am pretty mature. I mean I didn't burn my wife when she cheated on me with another woman. That was mature, I think."

Bella took a deep breath and snubbed her cigarette out in the empty candy bowl on the coffee table.

"Fine. No more physical contact unless the both of you are present." She said.

I looked at Peter who looked at me with an open mouth.

"Now wait a minute…" He started.

"Bella. Why can't we just be together and not be jealous of the other?"

"Why? So you two can try to one up each other? Who gets me in the hallway? Who gets me on the hood of my car? We have to come to some sort of agreement on this or I will never get my job done. I will never be happy and neither apparently will you. So if we do this we do it together. If one of you can't handle it, back out, no hard feelings."

"If we can't handle what?" I asked.

She stood up. She began slowly unbuttoning her top. She finally reached the bottom and her shirt hung open. I could see her pale abdomen and her breasts trapped behind her black lace bra.

She slipped her shirt off her shoulders.

"If you can't handle this I will understand. I realize I am acting like a total slut here but I don't know what else to do. I can promise I will only have sex with the two of you. I ask that you remember that I am human. If both of you don't agree with this it doesn't happen. If there is too much jealousy between the two of you, it stops."

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall. She unzipped her skirt and it fell around her ankles. She stepped out of it. She was wearing black stockings that strapped to a black garter belt clinging to her hips.

"Peter, where is your bedroom?" she asked, looking between the two of us.

"First door on the right down the hall." He whispered.

Bella turned around and began walking down the hall. She wasn't wearing panties. At the hall entrance she stopped.

"I'll be on the bed. I think on all fours to start. Whoever gets there first, gets to pick which side of me they want. I've never done this before. We can wing it from there."

She walked down the hall without another word.

I looked at Whitlock.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yeah." He said.

"So what do you think?"

Peter looked at me and grinned.

"I think I get to be behind her first. Later."

Peter was gone.

I guess I know what side I am getting. This promised to be a…unique experience.

Rose POV

Damn this place was loud. Loud and crowded. Not a bad place but I prefer my clubs to be more intimate.

Too many humans here.

I don't know why I was here. Bella asked me to stay in tonight. But I couldn't let it go. This may be my only chance to get in when she isn't here and see if I can sniff out a werewolf up close.

Instead of sitting at the bar fighting off guys like Bella preferred to do I decided to walk around. Dance a little. Browse some tables up close. On in particular caught my eye. Must be a rich guy. He had a few hanger on friends and several young ladies sitting around him. He wasn't a bad looking guy but he wasn't horrible. I began walking towards the table when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Litereally stopped me.

"They are not who you are looking for."

I turned around, way to quickly considering I was around humans and saw him. I knew it was him the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Would you have a drink with me, lovely lady? I don't have any animal blood for you but perhaps a nice martini?" He waked towards a table in the back and I followed.

We sat down and I took a closer look at him. He was gorgeous. Around 6'2" around 200 pounds. Piercing ice blue eyes and jet black hair cut close to his scalp. He was wearing a suit jacket and blue jeans. A little 80s but who was I to judge.

"So are you the one I am looking for?"

"Yes vampire. I am. Your kind and mine are natural enemies. Despite that I have to say you are stunning. If I had known you were on the roof with those two men I would have visited myself. My name is Andrie. Who might you be?"

"Rosalie." I said never looking away from his eyes. I would not show weakness. He may be an ancient but he was still a dog. I was a vampire. My kind exterminated his kind. If he thought he was intimidating me he was out of his mind.

"You have beautiful legs. I would love to take a bite out of them." He snickered. He had a slight accent but otherwise spoke perfect English.

"I was just thinking you have beautiful eyes. I would love to pull them from your skull, put a tooth pick through them and twirl them in a bloody martini."

"You have fire." He smiled.

"I prefer to think of it as ice. You are a vicious psychopath. Why are you here? You need to go."

"This is my new hunting ground. I quite like it here. I have claimed it as my own."

"Unclaim it. Leave. Go back overseas."

"And if I don't?" he smiled.

"Then I kill you. I may anyway. You should take this chance and run."

"But I haven't sunk my teeth into agent Swan yet. It would be a shame to leave without her. I fully plan on fucking her or eating her. Perhaps both. What do you think I should do to her? Do you think she would make a good pack bitch? I do have children who have needs you realize."

It took me a second to process what he just told me.

"I think it would be best if you come outside with me now, instead of me dragging you out back. But I am fully prepared to do this if you won't come peacefully." I told him through clenched teeth.

"Goodness gracious, don't tell me you want to fuck her too? The girl certainly attracts attention from the supernatural, doesn't she?" he laughed.

"She is a part of my Coven. We have claimed her as our own. She will be one of us. My Coven does not take kindly to outsiders threatening those we have claimed as our own."

"If you have claimed her, why haven't you turned her yet?" Andrie asked.

Seeing as how I just made up the whole claiming bullshit I really didn't have another lie to go to right now. Fuck it.

"You going outside voluntarily or am I dragging you there?"

"I have three days before the full moon. Shouldn't we meet when we are both at full strength? It isn't very sporting of you to kill me now." He was still smiling. A part of me wanted to wipe the smile off his face with my boot. Another part wondered why he seemed so confident.

"I am not interested in a duel. You have killed women in this city. You just threatened a woman I consider a sister. I am going to kill you now. Get up and walk."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course."

I followed him out the back, afraid that he may take off at a full run the moment the back door was open. Instead he strolled out. I didn't want to talk anymore. I attacked him from behind and he turned before I could touch him. I flew past him and hit the wall on the other side of the alley.

"I said I wasn't at full strength. I never said I wasn't strong. Rosalie it would probably be a good time for you to run now. I will have no problem ripping your hands and beautiful feet off and making you watch what I do to the one your family has supposedly claimed."

I lifted a dumpster and threw it at him. It struck him and then hit the club wall. I walked up slowly and heard…laughter. The dumpster jumped back from the wall and he sprang for me. I hit him. He didn't move. He hit me and I stood my ground. I attempted to bite him and he had a hand on the bottom of my jaw and the other at the roof of my mouth. I couldn't squeeze down on his grip. I finally kneed him in the nuts and he grunted. A strike to the jaw and he fell back. I flipped back to give myself some space, never taking my eyes off of him, just like Jasper taught me.

"Very nice. I look forward to seeing you again soon. I want you to practice. During the full moon there is no way you could possibly handle me. Keep working though."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"I am a pack master silly girl. How far away do you think my pack is? Whoever taught you to fight did well. He or she taught you to never take your eyes off your adversary. But, if I may offer a suggestion, you should always glance about for those around you." He laughed and took off running. I moved to follow until two men with long hair jumped from the sides in my way. I heard movement. I turned and saw 6 more behind me. Two of them had torches. Their eyes were yellow. But they could not turn. No way were they as strong as their master.

But they were fast. I had four of them on me before I could move. Fists were flying in my face. I felt my clothes being torn. My hair was pulled. One tried to bite me with no effect.

"You three rip her arm from her shoulder. All we need is a small crack. Natalya, bring the torch. She will light up."

I twirled my legs in a circle and hit three of them in the jaw. Two more were back on my arm while two others held my neck. This was becoming a concern. I felt my arm starting to give way a bit. That bith was walking over with a torch. No way I go out like this. If they light me up I will rip them all to pieces before I burn to ash. I bit the hand on my shoulder and felt it tear. A scream. I flipped back and sent bodies flying. I was on my feet growling.

They began to circle me again. They were growling. I was growling.

I heard a roar.

We all looked up and saw him fall. Emmett landed next to me. He grabbed the nearest wolf and ripped his head off his body and threw it at the girl holding the torch causing her to drop it and scream. His muscles were clenching. He looked like a huge pissed off vampire. I hope Bella stayed with her boy toys tonight because I was wrecking her bedroom when we got out of this.

"Hello babe."

"Hey baby. Good to see you again."

"Do we need to keep one alive for information?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Okay then."

Emmett attacked and I followed. The fight didn't last long. They took off running in different directions. Something about seeing a 6'8 290 pound vampire rip your buddies head off tends to take the fight out of some people. I grabbed the girl with the torch before she could get away and ripped the tendons in her leg. She screamed and fell at my feet. Emmett ran back to check on me, holding one more severed head.

"They got away." He said. "Except for this guy."

"She didn't."

Emmett grabbed her by the neck and we jumped to the roof.

"Where to?"

"Bella's."

"Is that safe? With Bella there?"

"She isn't there and trust me. She is perfectly safe from werewolves where she is right now."

A/N

So uh…you guys know what is coming next chapter right? Yeah. I thought ya'll did.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

A/N In case ya'll haven't noticed from my other stories I have done some freaky shit in my life. Hell, damn near everything that Bo and Bella did in A Fresh Start was crap I did when I was going to college in Tyler. But I ain't ever been involved in what Bella and her two boys are about to do. This took some imagination. You don't even see two guys and a girl on Cinemax after dark. You got to get those pay per view channels for that stuff and I am way too cheap to buy that for the purposes of research. Ya'll better appreciate this ;)

Chapter 9

BPOV

I lay on my belly on Peter's silk sheets. He walked in behind me, followed closely by Garrett. I managed to look them both in the eyes.

Both were looking at me like I was something to eat. I suppose I was. Peter was suddenly gone but I felt his hand under my ribs gently lifting me up. My legs curled under me and I raised up on my arms. I really was on all fours now. Garrett sat in front of me. He gently kissed me and my body instantly reacted. I felt a buzz over my skin. Peter just pulled my stockings off. He snapped my garter and I was completely naked. He was running his hands over my ass. I shivered. Garrett kissed me again and I opened my mouth letting his tongue in. He pulled back and began caressing my breasts. My nipples stiffened as his fingers brushed across them. Peter kissed the back of my neck and worked his way around to my mouth.

I had been so nervous about this. Now I couldn't believe I waited so long. Peter left my mouth and I felt his tongues making a line down my spine. Then his cool tongue was on my pussy and I whimpered.

Garrett took one hand from my breasts and raised my chin.

"What do you want Bella?"

"The two of you can do what you want. Show me what you want and I will give it to you." That said my eyes went straight to his cock hidden in those jeans but making itself known in an obvious manner. Peter buried his tongue deeper inside me. Garrett stood at the end of the bed and unzipped his jeans. He pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his boots and jeans, his cock erect and bouncing. It looked heavy. I caressed it with my tongue and watched him react. Peter reached around and took the spot Garrett had been in by grabbing my breasts. He was able to completely support me like this so I took my hands from the mattress and wrapped them around Garrett's cock. Twisting it in my hand I realized it was incredibly smooth. Just like the rest of him. I took him in my mouth as deeply as I could before I gagged. I backed out and did it again. Although he was hard and smooth I could feel the pressure in his cock pulsing. I felt Peter building me to orgasm. I fell over the edge and ground my pussy into his face while going deeper on Garrett. Peter lifted me to the back of the bed and Garrett came with me, never causing my mouth to leave his cock. Garrett finally laid down and I lay across his legs, still stroking and sucking. I was able to feel his smooth balls from this angle. See the outlines of his muscles. He was truly gorgeous. He raised his head to look at me.

"Lay back. Close your eyes. Let me do this."

He did as he was told.

"Bella?"

"Don't ask Peter. Do it. Take me." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

I felt the cool tip of his cock at my opening. I tensed expecting him to shove inside me. I was already so wet. But he took his time. He really took his time. I could feel every inch of him entering me so slowly. He finally reached the end and I thought he would speed up. He did. Slowly. His strokes became quicker but they were so firm. He was in complete control of me. His hands had my waist in an iron grip but he wasn't hurting me. It was like I was strapped into him. Garrett was getting larger. He was taking deep breaths.

"Peter?" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do I feel good?"

"God yes."

"Garrett?" I asked continuing to stroke his cock.

"Fucking amazing Bella. Please don't stop."

"Don…don't cum in me Peter." I slightly squealed.

"Why?" His strokes were getting quicker.

"It's rude. Garrett will be there next. You can come in my mouth or on me but not in me. I told you….I told you we were winging this."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off Bella."

"Okay…" I didn't have much time either.

I gave all my attention to Garrett's cock. He was so large he felt like he might burst. I pulled up and whispered.

"Go ahead baby. Anywhere you want…"

I dove back on him and he filled my mouth. I thought I would be ready for it but it was so much. At the same time Peter sped up his strokes. I hoped he remembered I was human. He grabbed my ass cheeks and then pulled out while pinching my clit. I came at the same time I felt him splash across my ass and lower back. Before I could take a breath he had a towel on my back cleaning me off. I rolled over on my back. Pushing myself to the edge of the mattress on the side I let my head dip down and spread my legs.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked.

"Do I have to draw pictures?" I asked. My pussy was still quivering. I could feel it. I wanted more. Peter caught on fairly quickly. He walked to the edge of the bed and I tilted my head down and took him in my mouth. His balls were on my face in this position. He wasn't kidding when he told me he had big ones. I should have known Peter never jokes about sex. In this position I couldn't move my head much. It would be up to him to do the work. Garrett was already hard again. I felt him kneel between my legs and his hands slid under my ass and lifted my waist up. He entered me rougher than Peter did. I couldn't concentrate on coherent thought. All I knew was the tastes of Peters cock sliding in and out of my throat and the feel of Garret's cock hammering my pussy. Where Peter was gentler, Garrett was fucking me with more urgency. It may have had something to do with watching Peter being there already. I'm not sure. Maybe they just had different styles. Either way I was in heaven. Garrets hands were caressing my breasts. Then he slid a hand between my ass cheeks. I had never done that before. I suppose if we decided this worked I may have to learn. Better wait until I was turned for that…Wait. Turned?

Garrett's lips were on my breasts now. He was kissing the undersides of my breasts. His fingers were doing incredibly quick circles around my nipples. I started wiggling around on the bed. Then I started moaning around Peter's cock. I had to concentrate on breathing though my nose or I would pass out. I was being hammered by one cock in my pussy and one in my throat and it felt like both were going to explode soon. I felt like I was…oh damn…

I tried to scream in pleasure but it came out as a loud moan around Peters cock. He shot down my throat not even giving me a chance to try and swallow. Garrett pulled out at the same time my pussy started clenching. I felt his warm fluid land all over my belly, nearly the same place Peter came last night. Garrett dropped down then and his mouth was on my. His tongue shot inside me and I cried out again. I kept my eyes closed and tried to calm down. Slow my breathing.

Both of them laid down on either side of me. I felt cum on my abdomen and some leaking out the corner of my mouth. My legs were twitching. My breathing finally slowed. One of them was wiping my belly with a wet towel and one was running a towel across my forehead. I didn't realize how hot I had gotten.

"Darlin, are you okay?" Peter whispered.

I opened my eyes. He and Garrett were smiling at me.

"Can I have a cigarette please?"

Within a second I had a lit cigarette in my lips. I sat up. Garrett was leaned against the headboard so I sat between his legs and leaned my head against his chest. Peter sat the candy bowl on my lap and began rubbing my feet.

After a couple drags had slowed my breathing down I asked the important question. I felt Garrett's cock already hard against my back. Peter didn't seem to have a problem with Garrett's presence either.

"So? What did you two think?"

Silence.

Damn it.

"Don't all speak at once. Was it me? I mean I realize I'm only a human but I…"

"Bella, I thought it was great." Peter finally said. Garrett kissed the top of my head.

"It was magical Bella." He told me.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Peter asked.

"Of course I did. I mean… of course I did!"

"We weren't too rough, were we?" Garrett asked.

"No. It was perfect. Have you two done this before?" I asked.

"No." Garrett chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered another guy bein in the room." Peter added on.

"So? Can we make this work?" I asked quietly, taking another drag of my nearly gone cigarette.

"I uh…I would like to try it, if this is what you want Bella." Garrett said.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever you want. But…"

"But what?" I asked probably too sharply. I just wanted this to work.

"I was just thinking, I don't think either of us would mind having some time alone with you. Especially since we can do this you wouldn't have to worry about us getting angry or anything."

He had a point. But…

"No keeping score right?"

"Huh?" Garrett asked from behind me.

"I mean if I fuck one of you one day and not the other you aren't going to act like children."

"Of course not." Peter answered.

I relaxed a little. I lit another cigarette. They seemed to look happy. They were both naked in the same room and it didn't seem to be bothering them. Truth be told I think this is the most relaxed we had all been together since we met. Damn I was getting a little sore. Peter began massaging my calves. Garrett was rubbing my shoulders.

"It doesn't seem fair." I commented more to myself.

"What's that, girl?" Peter asked.

"I get both of you and you two only get me." I mumbled.

"I'm happy with whatever I can get of you." Garrett whispered.

Peter agreed. I closed my eyes and finished my cigarette.

"Peter? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"While I am leaned against Garrett like this will you fuck me and then trade places with Garrett?"

"Yeah. I think I can do that."

"Garrett will you massage my breasts while he does it?"

"You bet I will."

"Garrett I want both of you to watch me be fucked. If we are going to do this... if we are going to be intimate, we have to get used to this. You two are going to have to get used to seeing this. If you both still want it to work."

"We do Bella." Peter whispered, drawing himself up to his knees and bringing my pussy towards him, causing me to slide down Garrett a bit. He entered me and I felt alive again. My skin was buzzing, my brain went into over load and I lost myself in the feel of being pressed between them.

At some point I lost feeling in every part of my body expect my pussy and breasts. I remember screaming and moaning. I remember more orgasms. I remember both of them coming inside me. I remember them trading places a few times. I suppose they finally finished with me.

I woke up between the two of them. Peter was spooning me from behind and Garrett was in front of me, stroking my cheek.

"Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Like I made love to two hot vampires all night." I winked at him. Then reality hit me.

"Oh my God what time is it?"

"9 AM." Peter said from behind me. Stroking my ass and sending fresh shivers down my spine.

"Shit! I have to be at work an hour ago!"

I tried to stand and my legs wouldn't quite support me. Garrett helped steady me while I got my balance under me. Peter brought me my clothes. I threw my bra and shirt on. I walked unsteadily towards the bathroom and saw my hair was a damn mess. I couldn't go into work this way. I walked to the living room and grabbed my phone. I sent a text to Bosco telling him I would be in around noon. I would have to go home.

"I need to get home guys and take a shower and…stuff. Listen, last night was magic. I really hope we can make this work. Why don't you two come over at 5 and we can hang out until we have to go to the club?"

"Of course Bella." Garrett smiled. Peter nodded.

Peter POV

We watched her brush her hair as best as she could. She put on her skirt and walked out, waving and smiling.

The door closed and I turned to Garrett. He tossed my jeans to me. His were already on thankfully.

"So."

"Yep." I responded.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"I think…I don't know what to think, to be honest. I mean I would do it again but it doesn't make sense Garrett. We can't both feel pulled towards her. Are you sure this isn't some bullshit you are making up to not be alone or get one over me?"

"Are you fucking kidding? You are the guy that has had two loves of your life now!"

"I'm just asking. You don't have to get pissed off about it!"

"If you had any class you would stop making her feel guilty about hurting one of us and bow out. You know she and I belong together." Garrett yelled.

"Fuck you! I could feel last night how she responded to me. You know and I know…"

It was like this, inches from each other, speaking in raised voices that it happened.

We didn't hear the door open back up.

We both heard her heartbeat at the same time though.

"I uh…forgot my purse." Bella whispered.

She walked over to the couch and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door without looking at either of us. She finally turned around. She had a tear in her eye.

"I'm so sorry. This isn't going to work is it? I was so stupid. It's not fair to either of you. I am so sorry."

She walked hurriedly out the door and we followed.

"Stop." She said without turning back at the elevator. We did.

"Just…give me a while okay?" She turned and walked away, taking the stairs, leaving us alone in the hallway. In nothing but blue jeans.

My elderly next door neighbor Mrs. Flannerty picked that time to walk out and pick up her paper. She looked at the two of us and shook her head.

"Ma'am…"

"I don't care Peter. Whatever or whoever you want to have…spend the night… is your business. You and your partner have a lovely day."

She walked back inside with a smile and a wink and Garrett and I were left in the hallway alone.

"I guess we need to get our shit together, huh?"

"Yes. You can say that." Garrett agreed.

Shit.

Rose POV

Our little friend was currently sitting on the couch. Her tendons had nearly healed but Emmett had copper piping in his jeep he had been saving for a practical joke on Edward and wrapped her hands together and her feet together. She would be hopping wherever she went.

Emmett was being nice.

"Listen, just tell us your full name. We can start there. No one here wants to hurt you." He said softly.

"Emmett, this is wasting time. We need information."

"She is a teenage girl Rose. She is just scared. Aren't you?"

Scared teenage girl just tried to bite him and wanted to burn me last night.

"Let me have her."

Emmett held me back.

"Let me reason with her Rose."

He turned back towards miss teen wolf.

"Tell us where Andrie lives and we will let you go. You can start over. Have a nice life."

She said nothing. Fuck this. I grabbed a cast iron skillet from Bella's kitchen and walked over. Emmett tried to stand and I pushed him away and hit her across the head with the skillet. She screamed.

"Next, I am heating this fucking skillet up and placing it on your fucking skull you little bitch. You and your pack are killing girls. Don't think for one second that I won't rip you to tiny shreds to find out either what I want to know or how quickly a werewolf can heal. Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm the good guy here. I am not. I am an evil fucking vampire and I will do things to you that would make you vomit just hearing them. You wanted to burn me? You missed your chance. Now your ass is mine. I have silverware in that kitchen drawer. Silver knives. Tell me what I want to know or I will start peeling off strips of skin with those knives and my teeth! I will let you live looking like a disfigured freak when you aren't howling at the moon. You will live like that forever. I will cut off your damn feet and you can walk around on stumps! Talk now you or else, you fucking bitch! You have one second!" I hit her again with my fist. She landed with a thump on the floor. Finally she didn't look pissed off anymore. She looked like I wanted her to look. Scared.

"I don't know where they are! I am not from here. I don't know! We were in a big warehouse! It was dark! I didn't kill any girls! Please don't hurt me. Please don't cut me."

I looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

"My system would have worked too." He said.

"Your system took too long, loverboy."

I picked she wolf up and sat her on the couch, sitting next to her.

"What is your pack master's full name?"

"I…"

"Emmett get me the good silver from the china cabinet."

"No! His name is Andrie Vastav. That's all I know of his name."

"Where are you from?"

" We were in Romania last. We move around a lot."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Three months."

"Where are you and your pack staying?"

"I told you! A big warehouse."

I growled at her. She whimpered.

"There are a million big abandoned warehouses in New York City. I want details. What is around it? Street signs you may have seen, landmarks nearby… I'm going to kill your master tonight. If I go out and can't find him I am coming back here to you. I promise you one way or another, a wolf is going to die tonight."

She began talking. Telling me about the surrounding area. The wharf. The boats. The street signs she noticed. Emmett was logging the information into the computer.

"I think I got it. At least the district. We can sniff him out from there."

"You won't find Andrie. He doesn't stay with us." The girl said quietly.

"Where does he stay?"

"I don't know. You can hurt me all you want. I can't tell you what I don't know. He gives Amile our instructions. He is the only one who knows."

"Who is Amile?" I asked.

"He leads us when Andrie isn't around. He is the Beta. He was there last night. He escaped."

"How many wolves are in your pack?"

"Eleven, not counting me and the two that you killed last night."

"Okay."

I looked at Emmett who seemed deep in thought. Tonight we strike. Tomorrow night is the full moon. We have to get this Amile at the warehouse to tell us where Andrie is."

"He won't give up his Alpha." Emmett said.

"Maybe. Then again what Beta wouldn't welcome the chance to be Alpha? Especially if the lives of his pack are on the line?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 PM. It was cloudy outside. I needed to call Bella if she was coherent and let her know what we discovered.

I picked up my phone just as Peter and Garrett walked in.

"You have a werewolf here?" Garrett asked.

"I can't keep anything from you, Garrett. Emmett showed up last night and we caught her. I me the Pack Master. The pack attacked me. Emmett killed two and I caught her. She has given us quite a lot of information. I was just about to call Bella and let her know about our furry prisoner."

"How did she not notice when she came home?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean when she came home? I thought she was spending the night with you guys?" I was instantly tense. Something wasn't right.

"She did. She woke up this morning around 9 and had to come home for fresh clothes. She should have been here and then gone to work." Garrett said, also worried.

"Maybe she just went in to work."

"Not looking like she was looking." Peter smiled. Then the smile faded into a grimace. I wonder what happened. I will worry about it later. Bella's phone rang.

They all looked at me so I shrugged my shoulders and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"No. This is her friend, Rose. I am staying with her for a few days."

"This is her partner Bosco. Could you ask her if she is planning on coming into work at any point today?"

"She isn't at work?" I nearly whispered.

"No. She sent me a text at 9 AM saying she would be in at noon. No sign. I was worried because that isn't like her. Where is she?"

"I…I don't know."

"Shit…" Yeah. Good sentiment.

"I've been trying her cell all day and she hasn't picked up. It finally started going to voicemail. I'm going to run a trace. Call this number if you hear from her." He ended the call.

I turned to see three vampires looking very worried. I felt very cold.

"He has her." Garrett said quietly.

"We don't know that but we have to assume he does. Emmett we are attacking that warehouse in two hours. That gives us time to find it. Call the family. Tell them to run. They should be able to be here in an hour and a half. We will give more specific directions when we get there."

Emmett stood up to call.

"We don't need your family. If you know where she is we need to go." Peter said.

"She won't be at the warehouse. But I am betting the Pack is. One man in particular knows. We don't have time to torture him to get information. But Jasper can make him feel like being cooperative and Edward can read the location from his mind. We need them to find her."

"What about her?" Emmett asked.

I walked up to teen wolf on the couch.

"I can't have you warning your friends, you understand…"

"Please, don't kill me." Damn it! Why couldn't she have been a bitch?

"Wrap her in a sack and throw her in the trunk. I will deal with her later. I can't leave her here in case the FBI searches Bella's apartment."

I turned back to look at her.

"I know your scent. I won't kill you now. But if your pack master harms one hair on my friends head there won't be a corner of this Earth I won't track you down and gut you open. Understand?"

"Yes."

I turned and saw three very scared looking vampires.

"Move your asses, people!"


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was an idiot. A selfish idiot. I can't believe I put the two of them in that position. Of course they wouldn't tell me no. I walk out and seconds later they are at each other's throats.

Rose told me they had been friends for over one hundred years.

That friendship was going down in flames within a month of meeting me.

This wouldn't work. I couldn't choose one and they would never be happy sharing. I can't believe that I did that to them.

Of course I would do it again. I mean, last night. I mean I feel bad about the whole relationship thing but damn. My legs were still shaking. I mean I felt like I had been fucked by a freight train. I was five minutes from a warm shower. I may just call in today. I wasn't much in the mood to work and I doubt I would be any good either. Hell I wasn't in the mood to walk. I would lay around and make Rose eat ice cream with me since this clusterfuck was all her idea.

My phone buzzed. I hope it wasn't Peter or Garrett. I picked it up with dread in my heart and was relieved to see it was neither of them.

Brody.

"Hey there cutie." I answered.

"Agent Swan. It has been to long since I have looked on your lovely face."

"You charmer, you. I suppose you got my message?"

"Yes I did. It hasn't been easy but I believe I have found what you are looking for."

That caught my attention. Brody was a 60 year old walking encyclopedia of the streets. He had been homeless until about 6 years ago. Bosco made him an informant. He wasn't a criminal but he seemed to know everybody on the streets. He knew everything that went on in the ignored world of New York City's homeless. He knew the dark corners and the places decent folk avoided at all costs. Bosco got him into rehab for his alcohol problem. He has been sober for 4 years now. He lived off his income from the FBI. Not a lot but he was off the street. And he kept his connections. Bosco could be a prick but he did have a good heart. Most of the time.

"What do you have Brody?"

"Warehouse District by Anderson and Wharf drive. You are familiar with it?"

"Of course Brody." There were a lot of abandoned warehouses that sat vacant since newer docks had opened up two miles down the ship channel.

"Word, I got is street people are avoiding that area at all costs. Some new people have moved in. Young people. They sleep there and hang out there. A few people have turned up missing who have wandered down there."

"Interesting. Anything else?" When I was told that this werewolf must be so old there was no way he wasn't the leader of some sort of Pack. Where ever the alpha is the pack isn't far behind. I learned that in La Push. But where do you hide a bunch of young, or at least younger werewolves? It was only a theory but it looked like it was about to pay off.

"Yeah. I just got done talking with a guy who said there are weird symbols down here. I am searching the warehouses right now looking to see if I can find one of your special symbols."

Oh fuck.

"Brody that isn't your job! Get the fuck out of there now!"

"Bella I am already here. I have searched two warehouses already and found nothing. I am about to go into the next one. I will check these ten around me and I will let you know. You do whatever that brilliant brain of your does and I will do the grunt work."

"Brody, these people are dangerous. You have to leave there now. Where exactly are you? Stay out of the warehouses. I am coming to get you."

"I'm on Crane Drive. In front of an old rusted red warehouse."

"Stay there. I am on my way. I can be there in…twenty minutes. Wait for me!"

"No problem Bella. I will be waiting for you."

I turned around and hauled ass. No time to stop off at home. If he stumbled over them…if some people had already disappeared…Damn it.

I pulled in fifteen minutes later and didn't see him. I saw the warehouse he was speaking of. I saw his little yellow car. No Brody.

I parked at the end of the warehouse. Picking up my phone I decided to call Bosco. I looked down and saw I had no power. The second I hit the send button my phone died.

Damn it.

Brody was in there. Luckily I had worn my stockings home. I could slip my shoes off and not be as bothered by the asphalt. I didn't need my purse. I had no idea what was waiting for me inside. As much as it killed me if there were a lot of them, I would have to retreat and find a payphone that still worked in this area. I grabbed my gun, checked my clip, slipped off my shoes and as silently as I could, slipped out of my car.

Instead of walking to the front I ran around the back. He could be in anyone of these rusted monsters but I had to start with something.

I found a hole in the wall the size of a basketball in the back wall. It was dark in the back of the warehouse. I saw light towards the front. I heard voices.

"She is here."

"I know. Bring me the old man. She will come in the front. When she walks in take her gun. Do not hurt her. Andrie wants her uninjured."

I heard no other voices. There were at least two but if they wanted me unharmed I am betting there are more. I listened for a few minutes.

"Where is she? She could be calling for back up."

"Shut up. Signals suck out here. Even if she did, she won't wait until they arrive. We grab her and go."

"What about him?"

"Kill him and dump him in the water."

Okay. Time to move. No time for hesitation when I get in there. I have 12 shots. All silver. Make them count. I had only fired my gun once before at someone. I hit him dead center. This was going to take a little more precision. Either way, it didn't look good for Brody if I couldn't do this. I walked as quietly as I could to the front. The small door was open and the large cargo door was closed. I will have at least two on my side. The one with Brody would most likely be in front holding him like a shield. All I needed was a small opening and hope they wouldn't expect that.

I walked into the open door and saw him. Brody was in front of him. He had his arm around Brody's neck and his face was slightly over Brody's right shoulder.

"Hello Agent Sw…"

I fired. His head snapped back. He dropped. I turned and fired to my right. He was there. He was standing sort of dumbfounded. I hit him in the chest. Dead center mass. I turned to my left and saw movement. I fired again for the chest, only half realizing he was a she. She dropped as well. I finally stood up and looked around. At least ten people were standing around. Brody looked dazed but alive.

"Run Brody!"

He took off for the door while I kept my gun trained on the ten people remaining. The ten who were slowly inching towards me.

"She killed Amile." One girl said quietly.

I glanced at the one in front and saw his head was gone and the rest of him was smoking. Good to know silver works. A quick glance to my left and right showed bodies smoking but not burning up. If they weren't dead, they weren't happy about it.

Brody ran past me.

"Let's go, Bella."

"Get to your car Brody and find a phone. Call Bosco. Tell him where we are and then drive off. I'm right behind you. Go!"

Brody took off to his credit. I slowly stepped out of the door after he had left, keeping my gun trained on the ones who were still slowly inching towards me. A few steps out I slammed the door and backed up ten more steps. My car was fifty feet away. Not yet. They would catch me if I ran.

The door slammed open from the inside.

"Bella, I don't think our cards are going to work." I heard Brody say from behind me. I fired into the open doorway at the first guy who came out. A long haired guy who was already showing fangs. Head shot. The second looked like he was going to follow but hid on the side. This was sheet metal. I knew that silver bullets were a bit softer but heavier than normal bullets. I fired through the sheet metal and heard a scream. No one else came out the door. I turned to Brody still backing up with my gun trained at the door. The hood of his car was up. I looked to my car and saw the same. They knew I was here and must have disabled my car when I was around back.

I think 9 were still there that I knew of. If someone disabled the car I had to be aware that more could be out here, waiting.

I was going to run out of options and bullets very quickly if they decided to get brave and rush me.

The only thing close…the only thing we could get to before they could catch us was the water.

Shit. I really liked this gun too.

"Brody, your heart good? No physical problems?"

"I just survived a bullet flying inches from my head to kill a guy who was holding me by the neck. I'd say my heart is pretty damn good, girl."

"Good because we are going for a swim. Go!"

Brody to his credit didn't ask questions. He ran and I heard the splash when he hit the water. At that a wolf boy came running around the side of the warehouse and I fired. I hit him in the pelvis. I turned and ran, jumping into the water. I popped up and heard them all running. Brody was floating next to me.

"Underwater Brady. Swim as far as you can up river. We are going to have to cross and hope to hell they can't swim very well. Hold onto my hand."

We both took deep breaths and submerged. He held my hand and we both kicked. After thirty seconds Brody needed air. We rose and I saw that we had swam about forty yards with the current of the channel helping to push us along. The remaining dogs were watching us from the shore. I guess swimming wasn't their strong suit. Another one was standing with them. He looked different. He was well dressed. Pullover and slacks. Good looking guy. Had a very intense look on his face. He was staring at me as Brody and I floated down the river. He did not look happy. I met his eyes and I knew. This was him. The ancient werewolf. My gun of course was at the bottom of this channel. I had to concentrate on getting us to the other side and to a phone.

"Bella, look."

I turned to see what Brody was looking at, almost afraid to.

A garbage barge was floating our way being pulled by a tug boat. We swam not even bothering to submerge ourselves. We missed the tug but caught the ladder on the barge. Pulling ourselves up, I began hollering at the tug captain. He didn't respond but his head was swaying back and forth. I looked closer and saw he was in his cab listening to his Beats. Great. That's safe. I looked back. We had come about one hundred yards and I saw no sign of the pack standing at the edge, watching us.

"What do you think Agent Swan?"

"I think Brody, that we are going to have to make ourselves comfortable on this barge and ride it out. Do you have your ID on you?"

"Yes."

"So they have no way of knowing where you live?"

"Nope."

"Good. You are going home. Change clothes and stay at a hotel for a few days. They know where I live. I have a safe place I can go."

"Sounds good. I think I have some soaking wet cash we can use for taxi fare."

"Nah. I will just use my badge."

"What badge? You must be hiding it in an interesting place Bella." He winked.

I looked down and realized I had nothing but a soaking white shirt, not hiding my black bra very well, a black skirt and stockings that were ripped in the foot section. My white shirt was actually resembling yellow more. I was leaned back against a trash heap trying to catch my breath taking stock of my situation. I realized I didn't have my ID but I didn't have anything else. My ID, my car, my phone. Everything was back at the warehouse.

"Looks like I may be borrowing some cash from you after all, Brody."

Rose POV

"We found the district. We just have to follow the scent to the right warehouse." Emmett said.

"Do you smell that? Smells like really foul blood." I mentioned.

"Yeah. I'll go check it out." Peter took off before I could grab him. Garrett was at his side. I looked at Emmett and we both followed. Turning a corner we saw a yellow car with its hood up and Bella's car. Her hood was up as well. I ran to her car and saw her purse. Keys were still in the ignition.

"They got her." Peter said quietly.

"There is blood inside. We need to check it out." Garrett said just as quietly.

We walked inside and saw several blood polls on the ground. One was right inside the door.

Bella's smell was definitely here. It was a few hours old. Garrett's and Peters scent were mixed in as well.

Werewolf blood was the overriding smell. There was a lot of it.

"It appears she put up quite the fight." Carlisle said, walking in. I turned and saw the rest of my family entering. We were too late though.

"Can anyone track her scent? I can't pick up a trail with all this blood." I asked, hoping.

"I can." Edward whispered. "I could find her scent anywhere. What about you two? Her supposed mates? Can you not "feel" her presence?"

"Not the time Edward." I said.

"You did that to her?" he asked, glaring at Garrett and Peter.

"Edward, she talked to you about that. It isn't the time."

"No Rose. They did that with her and she found them fighting about it seconds after she left and came back. You two made her cry. She didn't want to hurt either of you. Are you two idiots? You are lucky to have any part of her and you are arguing over who gets it all? She gave you bastards everything she had so she wouldn't hurt one of you."

I glared at both of them and they looked down. It didn't matter.

"Let's find her Edward. They can work out their issues later. If she is dead, then it doesn't matter does it?" I said sadly.

"Where do you propose we look, Rose?" Jasper asked.

That was a problem.

"I have no idea. My plan was to find the Beta here hopefully and torture information out of him. I had hoped her partner might find a lead but her cell is in her purse. So tracking that won't help. Same with her car."

"Standing around here isn't going to help either. Let's get the wolf girl out of my trunk and see if we can get any more information."

"You have a werewolf in your trunk, Rose?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Let's go introduce you. I especially want Jasper and Edward to meet her. Maybe Edward can get something out of her head she didn't even know she knew."

We ran back to the car and to my chagrin the trunk was open. I looked inside and the copper tubing was broken.

"Shit."

"Yep." Emmett agreed.

"I knew I should have killed her." I mumbled, loud enough for Esme to give me a definitely disapproving look. Fuck it. This was war and I was treating it like that from now on. No prisoners. Especially if Bella was hurt.

"Her smell goes from the trunk to twenty feet away. A car picked her up." I told the group.

"It had to be recent. While we were just in the warehouse." Jasper commented.

"That wolf wanted us to find this place. She was told to give us enough information…" I realized.

"How? She didn't know she was going to be captured." Emmett asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe all the pack was told if a vampire got them to let them know about the warehouse. I recognize the scent of the one who picked her up. It was the Pack master. I met him last night."

"Rose perhaps you should let us know, what is going on? Everything, so we can all be brought up to speed." Carlisle asked.

I sighed. I had no idea where Bella was. I had no way of tracking her. I had been played. I was a step behind and I didn't like it. I had Jasper here now though. We needed to regroup and hope Bella wasn't being too badly injured or…worse. I had no other choice.

"I know Rose. It is killing us all. But you are right." Edward said quietly.

"We can't go to Bella's. The FBI will be all over it." I thought out loud.

"We can go to my place." Peter offered. The place would smell like Bella and sex…

"I can handle it Rose." Edward said quietly. "Let's go."

I ran to Bella's car and grabbed her purse.

We arrived back at Peter's place and I caught the family up on the recent events.

We were all on the same page. Unfortunately it didn't give us any idea where to look. Emmett was looking all over the net for an Andrie Vastav. No luck. Wherever he was, he wasn't using the name we were given. Even if the bitch gave us his real last name.

We sat in silence, contemplating what to do next.

"The chances of him going back to the club are miniscule but it is all we have. Maybe…" Alice began.

"Pointless, Alice. The chances are nonexistent. But you are right. Why don't you, Carlisle and Esme check it out tonight? Emmett and I could head back to the warehouse district and see if they may come back tonight and move into a nearby warehouse. We all turned when we heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Bella. Her hair was stringy. Her shirt was grungy. Her stockings were ripped to nearly nothing. She had dirt smeared on her face. She smelled like salt water and garbage.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"You would not believe the day I have had, Rose. Mind if I come in?"

BPOV

"Don't give me shit Bosco." I called hjim first and I was wishing now that I hadn't.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought there might be a gang?"

"It was only a theory."

"A theory you decided to check out on your own? I'm your damn partner!"

"And it was your damn informant that placed himself in danger. I planned to grab him and go back with you. When I went to call you my phone died. Fucking sue me, okay? Now we know there are more than one in his little cult."

"If I had known you sent Brody checking, I could have stressed to him not to investigate on his own. You know how that old man loves to play cop. What happened to the bodies of the ones you shot? All we found is blood."

"I suppose the rest took the bodies with them. I was in the fucking river!"

Bosco sighed.

"You had me scared, Swan. You are too reckless. Don't do that again."

"No problem. I do not want to wind up on a garbage barge again. I will see you in the morning."

"No! You stay out of trouble. Stay home. Rest. You damn near got killed."

"It's a full moon tomorrow, Bosco."

"Yeah and we are on it. If you think of anything helpful call me. Don't go look yourself. Call me. Promise?"

I hated lying to him. Oh well. Considering some of the things I have done over the past 24 hours like shooting people in the head and having threesomes, a little white lie seems kind of tame.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Alright. Stay where you are. Do not go back to your apartment. They know where you live."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Swan. I'm damn glad you are alive."

"Thanks."

"Who else would I find who would let me eat a slice of pizza off her…"

I ended the call before he could finish that sentence and saw Edward, Peter and Garrett glaring at me. Could the day get any better?

"I need a shower. Alice could you do me a favor?"

"Already know Bella. You need the works. I'll have clean clothes by the time you get out of the shower."

"You don't need to hurry. I can wear a robe."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Go ahead and stay in the shower for a while Bella. I'll have clothes when you get out…in an hour or so."

I laughed a little. "Thanks Alice. Please just blue jeans and sneakers. I may have to do more running and doing it in a skirt, barefoot sucks."

I walked to the shower. When I appeared on Peter's doorstep, Rose was very relieved and hugged me for a split second until she smelt me. Esme hugged me anyway. Garrett and Peter just stared. Edward hugged me and I let him. It really was good to see them all. One way or another we had to finish this. I would take all the help I could get.

Two hours later I felt like a new woman. It was decided to gather at my apartment. It was bigger and with a little luck the pack might try to find me there not knowing who I have with me. Emmett had my car towed there. Rose had my purse. I needed to get my backup gun and load it up with silver bullets. I let everyone know what had happened that I couldn't say to Bosco.

We arrived at my house and I immediately went to the fridge and pulled out some leftover Chinese. I was freaking starving.

I relaxed. We were all sitting around in my living room. Edward gave me a few smiles, but pretty much kept quiet. He didn't even glare at Peter and Garrett who looked a little shy around me all of a sudden.

What a fucking mess I had with those two.

My home phone rang.

I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Agent Swan."

"You must be Andrie."

"Yes. We nearly met this afternoon. I have to give you credit. No one expected you to walk in, guns a blazing. Very impressive. You killed my Beta."

"Glad to hear it. Want to guess who is next?"

"I was thinking of your two vampire boyfriends or perhaps your pretty blonde friend. I understand she had a giant show up as well. Calling in quite a few vampires aren't we, Agent? I thought you were an FBI agent, not a member of the Volturi guard."

"You called in quite a few members of your pack, Andrie." I pointed out.

"Yes. We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other without others being around. Meet me at sundown tomorrow. There is a building under construction at 54th and Penn. The walls are finished but the inside is quite a mess so be careful. I will be on the top floor. Come alone. My pack will be waiting for your vampires at the back of the club. Should they behave themselves I will let the girls live."

"What girls?" I asked.

"Ask your kidnapping division. Two 16 year old twins were taken today. Pretty blonde girls. You come alone and I let them go. You don't and the full moon comes. You get to see the real me. They will have explosives around them. I see a hint of deception or police or vampires and I blow them to pieces. You come alone and I let them go. We can be friends then."

"You are turning into an 8 foot monster tomorrow night and you expect us to be friends? No deal. We meet tonight."

"I don't think so. Have your vampires at the club. In the back. My Pack will be there. They will not attack. If they are attacked I will know. If your four vampires aren't there, I will know. I will see you tomorrow night."

"What makes you think I would walk into a suicide situation. I don't even know if you really have the girls."

"Really? Listen to this."

I heard screams in the background. He asked them what day it is. The one who was crying the loudest choked out the date.

I didn't doubt him but I could hope.

"I will be there Andrie. I will have a cell on me. If those girls are so much as scratched my friends will destroy your pack."

"A fair deal. I look forward to seeing you Agent Swan. Oh and wear a skirt. You looked quite lovely in one today."

The call was over.

I turned and looked at the Cullens.

"You aren't going to him alone, Bella." Garrett said.

"Of course not. He mentioned you and Peter and Rose and Emmett. He doesn't know about the rest of you. We need to plan this. Jasper? Any ideas?"

Jasper smiled.

"Yeah. I got a few little darlin."

"I thought you might."

I stood up and headed to my bar. I needed Whiskey and a cigarette.

A/N Loyal readers I am a bit disappointed. Ya'll should know by now that my Bellas don't need to be rescued by vampires. She prefers to handle matters herself sometimes. Showdown with the wolves coming tomorrow. Just so you know, once this is taken care of the story is not over. Not by a long shot yet. Our three lovers will just have more time to…get to know each other…maybe. I have an idea of where this is going. Should be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it

Chapter 11

Garrett POV

"So have you talked to her?"

"No. Not really. I asked if she was okay and all that but…I really didn't know what to say." Peter responded.

"Yes. Same here. She is probably pretty pissed at us right now."

"I would bet she is more concerned about the 8 foot tall ancient monster she is about to meet than you two idiots." Rose added.

"Good point."

"At least Jasper is with her." Peter said.

"Yeah. Edward too." I said before I could swallow it down. Peter looked at me like I had just grown a second penis.

"What? You know he would die for her if it came down to it. Can you think of anyone besides the two of us you would rather have with her?" I hated to say it, but it was the truth. Currently, Peter, Rose and Emmett were in the alley behind the corner. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were around the block waiting for Edward's text that the hostages were free. Then we destroyed the pack.

It was a simple plan. Edward and Jasper snuck in after Bella, figured out where the girls were being held, rescued them and then helped Bella. Jasper felt that the key would be the explosives and who had the detonator. If Andrie had the detonator they would have issues. Jasper felt he couldn't though. Not if he would be turning as soon as the sun went down. Which was scheduled in five minutes. The club hadn't come close to being open yet. I didn't smell werewolves.

"They aren't here."

"Damn. People think they can't get anything past me. You are the real genius Garrett." Emmett replied.

"No. Garrett is right. They would have been here by now." Peter said.

"They must be waiting for dark to turn." Rose whispered.

"Listen. There is nothing. No sounds, no smell. The sun is nearly down. This isn't right. Rose text Carlisle, Alice and Esme to go to the building. We can handle a pack if it shows."

Rose did as I said. Another five minutes went by. The moon was full. Nothing.

"He lied. No Pack." Peter whispered.

"That means…" Oh shit.

"Jasper, Edward and Bella are about to be facing a pack alpha and his entire pack changed and strengthened by the full moon." Rose said. I turned and took off running. Peter was at my side. I heard Rose and Emmett behind me. I can't believe we fell for this. But we had no choice. He knew we would have no choice. I hope Jasper and Edward can handle this.

I knew the woman who was my life was in a bad situation and I couldn't help her. It was time to rectify that.

BPOV

Thankfully the elevators were working. I really didn't feel like climbing twenty flights of stairs.

The elevator door opened up with a bing that shattered the silence of the floor. I walked out and looked both ways. No lights were on. I saw him immediately. The walls were not built. Just a large floor with beams in the occasional spots and a solid glass wall looking out into the skyline.

He was better looking than I remembered. A real handsome guy.

"Andrie." I nodded.

"Agent Swan."

"Special Agent Swan if we are going to be formal."

"I think I will just call you Bella then."

"Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders.

"A little warm to be wearing an overcoat, isn't it?"

"I needed the overcoat so I wouldn't freak people out in public. A girl, even one as cute as I am, carrying a twelve gauge shotgun on the sidewalk, is bound to cause a little panic."

"A wise decision." He nodded.

"Where are the girls? You have me. We made a deal. Let them go."

"How do I know your friends won't interfere?"

"Your pack is watching them." I told him.

"No. They aren't. My children are keeping those girls company. They are in a cage on the floor below this one. In five minutes when we all turn they will have to hope the bars can keep out a hungry pack of wolves. I think it will take my children at least ten minutes to break through. I'm glad your vampires kept their end of the bargain."

"You are going to blow up your own pack?" I didn't like where this was going.

"No. I lied about the explosives. I do that. Lie, I mean. In case you haven't noticed. I lie quite a bit."

"Yeah. That's starting to become apparent."

"Now, let's talk about us."

"Us?" What the fuck.

"Yes Bella. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to kill you in a gruesome manner and leave your body outside the FBI office or turn you. But after yesterday's performance I have to say, I will be turning you. I hope. I mean I am going to try. But when I bite you, if you taste too delicious I hope you understand I may not be able to stop. Either way I can't wait to sink my teeth in you."

The sun went down while he was talking. He was shaking now. I threw off my overcoat and fired. Silver 12 gauge pellets. Not that easy to find in New York. I hit him from twenty feet away. I ran closer and fired again, this time from 6 feet away. He stumbled back and landed on his ass. But he kept shaking. Oh shit his legs just cracked and got longer. His face was… shit. This was bad. I pulled my gun and fired point blank into his chest 6 times. As I pulled the 7th time aiming for his head he slapped my hand and my gun went flying.

Then he stood up.

Ahh fuck.

He was at least 8 foot tall and his legs were slightly bent. He was broad and covered in black hair. His hands and feet had huge claws. He was snarling and looking at me. His head looked like a wolf's head. I saw smoke rising from his wounds. A little blood. But it seemed to have only pissed him off.

This was bad.

"Let's calm down. Down boy. Be a good doggy and sit." He took a step forward. I took a step back. I finally turned and ran for my gun. He landed on top of my gun. I guess he jumped over me. Now he was shaking a clawed finger back and forth. He did know what he was doing. I backed away slowly, keeping my eyes on him. I looked over my shoulder and feinted a run for the shotgun. He did what I expected. He jumped over me. While he was in the air though, I turned and ducked, running back to my hand gun. I grabbed it and pointed it at him when he turned around.

"Yeah. Faked you out didn't I? A friend of mine has a dog. Once they get used to chasing a ball you can fake a throw and they will take off without thinking about it. All your symbols and pack and big claws and really you are just a dog at heart, aren't you Andrie?"

He took a step towards me and I fired into his eye.

He howled loud enough that the glass around us shattered. He was pawing at his eye. But he wasn't down. This was not good. I needed help. I knew when I was out of my league. I took off running for the stairs. I needed to get down to the next level to…the wolf pack. At the moment though it seemed like a plan. Jasper and Edward should be there by now. Maybe the dogs would all be dead.

Edward POV

"There are a lot of thoughts up there Jasper. I hear the two girls clearly though. Next to last floor. But they are not alone."

"Let's go introduce ourselves then." Jasper replied with a smile.

We took the stairs. I could hear Bella talking to the Pack master on the floor above us. We reached the floor and I saw them. Two very pretty, very scared girls in a small cage in the middle of the floor. At least twelve wolves were circling around them snapping. Looks like the Pack was here. I wonder how long the others will stay behind the club before they figure it out. As we walked closer to the pack they all stopped and looked at us. They didn't seem happy.

"Edward, can you tell what they are thinking?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Yes. They are thinking they want to eat us." I whispered, grinning a little. Only Jasper finds humor in being surrounded by a pack of werewolves. "Can you tell me what they are feeling Jasper?"

"They are feeling like eating us, Edward." Jasper replied still smiling.

"Perhaps before the entertainment starts you might want to let the two girls get a little sleep."

Jasper nodded and with a look the two frightened girls were asleep.

We heard gunfire upstairs. Bella had started. There must be no detonator. No explosives. I heard him say something about lying. He must have lied about the explosives.

"Ready to play Edward? It sounds like we need to hurry. Bella is going to run out of ammunition eventually."

"By all means, Jasper. Let's play." I ran toward the first dog I saw and pretended he was Paul LaHote. The rest of the dogs attacked. I heard Jasper laugh and then I was lost in the battle.

BPOV

I took off running. He may have had one eye but he wasn't slowing down. I headed for the stairs and he jumped in front of me swiping his claw at my face. I ducked back and his claws missed my face by an inch. I scooted back on my ass. I was pumped with adrenalin but if I was going to die tonight I may as well have a little fun.

"Andrie, that would have hurt. I thought you wanted me to be one of your children. I'm not starting to piss you off, am I?"

He snarled. I take that as a yes. I took off running again, this time to the glass wall that had been shattered. I reached the edge and looked down. Whoa…

He was running towards me. I saw the hole where his eye was had been was smoking. He was rushing me. Why did I run here again?

Oh yeah.

He got within four steps of me and I fell to the ground. He kept going. He may have known what he was doing in this form but that didn't mean he was necessarily smart. Rage makes you do stupid things. Plus missing an eye probably screws up your depth perception.

Unfortunately his foot caught me and dragged me over the edge. I grabbed the ledge, cutting my hands on the glass.

Suddenly I found myself hanging by bleeding hands very far off the ground.

I was slipping. The glass was crumbling in my hand and the blood was making my grip very slick.

I couldn't hold this. I closed my eyes and felt my grip go.

Then I felt a cool hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of Edward Cullen.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I would say I won't always be here to save your ass but I probably well be." He winked.

"Where is Jasper?"

"Carlisle, Esme and Alice showed up. They are helping him clean up the pack. I thought I would see how you were doing."

I looked at my hands. Oh shit…

"It's okay Bella. No worries. I am used to…"

He never finished the sentence because he threw me across the room. I looked up from the ground and saw Andrie had climbed back up. He and Edward were currently in a death lock. Edward had his jaws and he had his claws around Edward's throat.

I aimed my gun and shot the monster in the mouth Edward was currently exposing with his hands. He threw Edward against the far wall and turned towards me. He was smoking from his mouth. I grinned.

"You want some more Andrie? Come and get me." I winked.

He charged. He never got to me. Peter and Garrett burst from the stairwell and grabbed his arms. They were both pulling, trying to tear his arms off. Rose and Emmett were right behind them. Edward jumped on Andrie's back. Emmett went around to the front. Rose came to stand by me for some damn reason. I survived this long. She was getting in the way of my aim.

Garrett and Peter just got slammed into each other. Edward got flipped over and Emmett got kicked. All four flew off. I grabbed my last resort. A silver 6 inch blade I had strapped to my lower leg. Rose attacked. He hit her and she flew back. Peter and Garrett growled and attacked again. Garrett was trying to bite. Peter bit his shoulder. Edward rose from the ground and moved to get in front of me. Brute force wasn't going to stop this though.

I ran towards Andrie and jumped on his waist. He looked at me and I saw the hole where his eye had been. I stuck the blade to its hilt and felt it burn into his brain. He howled and dropped his head, damn near breaking through my shoulder. I felt the crunch but didn't let go. He lifted Peter and Garrett up and threw them at Emmett and Edward. Rose was screaming. I was screaming.

But I wouldn't let go of the blade. It was burning him. I barely felt the blow when he swung at me but I felt it when my head hit the far wall. I nearly blacked out. But I had to see this through. He was clawing, trying to bring the dagger out of his skull. A dead wolf exploded through the floor and Jasper followed him up. I give the man credit. He knows how to make an entrance. Carlisle, Alice and Esme followed him up. They were covered in blood. Esme looked particularly feral. Jasper grabbed the blade and held it in. Peter, Garrett and Rose attacked. I knew Edward was in front of me. Emmett was grabbing an arm along with Peter. Jasper twisted Andre's head and I heard a loud snap. He pulled his head off. Garrett just pulled an arm off. Peter did the same. Emmett was digging into the creature's chest. I think he got his heart. Andrie was in pieces. Bloody, hairy pieces. I tried to get up but realized I couldn't move.

"Don't move Bella. It's over. He is dead. They are all dead." Edward said.

"The girls?" I whispered.

"Safe. Jasper left them resting. They missed the fight."

Within seconds I was surrounded by vampires. All my vampires were there. I found this funny for some reason.

"Good job team Vamp. We kicked his ass." I mumbled and then started giggling.

"She is going into shock." Carlisle said, kneeling over me. Garrett and Peter were holding my hands. Rose, Esme and Alice had tears pooling in their eyes.

"Why so sad guys? We won." Oh shit. I was beginning to realize I really hurt. I looked down my front and realized I was soaked in blood. To their credit not one looked bothered by it. I was starting to get very cold. My right arm wouldn't move. I glanced down and saw it was hanging at a strange angle. I had claw marks down my front starting at my chest.

"Well that's not good." I laughed.

"Can she be saved Carlisle?" Garrett asked. Peter was stroking my cheek. It felt nice.

"No."

"Who is going to do it?" Edward asked.

"We are." Garrett replied.

"Then do it already. She doesn't have much time." Edward seemed worried. My poor Eddie.

Garrett and Peter bent down over me.

"I love you Bella." Garrett whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella." Peter whispered in my other ear.

"Are you going to change me?" I asked.

"Yes. Peter and I are."

"I'm not calling either of you Daddy." I giggled.

"Well see about that darlin." Peter said chuckling. Then I felt teeth.

It didn't hurt like I thought it would. Carlisle was packing a shirt on my chest. It was red. That was my blood. How did I have any left?

I was suddenly not feeling cold anymore. I was feeling pretty hot. Very hot. Oh shit. I remember this. James. Oh damn. Edward wasn't going to suck the venom out this time. Rose just kissed my forehead.

"We need to get her out of here. We can take her to our house. It's isolated so no one will hear her screams." Carlisle said.

That's not good. I was handling this. It felt like acid in my veins but it couldn't get much worse.

Oh shit it just got worse. I screamed. That was the last conscience thought I had in my human life.

Peter POV

I carried her down in my arms. The venom was working. She was screaming. The blood flow had stopped though. Her heart was racing. Garrett was by my side. Edward Cullen pulled a SUV around. We loaded her in the back. Rose got in the front seat and Garrett and I held her across us in the back.

The screams were horrible. It broke my heart what she was having to go through.

"Damn, she fought like a God in there." I whispered.

"Yeah. She did. I can't believe she jumped on his waist and shoved a dagger in his brain." Garrett said.

"Yeah. I can't believe she shot his eye out." I added. Amazing.

"That was one tough son of a bitch." Rose said, then winced as Bella let loose another scream.

"Edward, I know you saved her from falling. I have…"

"Don't thank me Peter. It isn't your place. I sure as hell didn't do it for you. When she wakes up if you all feel pulled to each other the two of you are going to have to make her happy. She can't just leave you now. It doesn't work like that. She had a chance to leave when she was human. Once she sees you that will be it. It is difficult for vampires to live without their mates. I imagine doubly so if Bella really does have two mates. But if you two make her unhappy I will kill you both and do my best to see that she gets over it."

The chances of him pulling that off…

"Are pretty damn good considering I would have my family, including Jasper going after you at the same time. I'm not lying to you Peter. You and Garrett have to figure this out. She will have enough problems as a newborn without dealing with petty jealousy."

Fucking mind reader.

I looked at Garrett who was stroking her hair. He met my eyes and nodded. If she was ours we would work this out. I had been friends with the guy too long. We were almost like brothers. He was my best friend after Jasper met Alice.

We finally arrived at the Cullens two hours later. Bella had shook and gritted her teeth. She tried to claw at her face. I checked her wounds and was relieved to see they were nearly closed. Soon it would be as if she was never nearly ripped in two.

I never felt as scared in my existence as I did at that time. Not once in any war was I scared. I didn't know fear until I saw his claws rip her nearly apart with one swipe while she hung on to a blade stuck in his brain.

Garrett carried her inside and we followed Edward to his room. Great. His room.

"Deal with it. Are we really going to argue about whose room we are using? Besides mine is the only bed in this house that doesn't get used." Edward said.

It was a good point.

Garrett laid her down and placed her head on his lap. I sat at her feet.

"Where are the others?" Garrett asked.

Rose answered. "Jasper and Alice took the two girls to the police station. He plans to fill them full of confusion and leave them outside by the doors. Hopefully they won't say anything that would cause their parents to put them in a psychiatric hospital. Esme, Emmett and Carlisle are burning down the building, starting with Andrie's body and followed by his pack. Unfortunately the questions raised by the DNA…well…not worth a building staying up. Then they had to take Bella's blood from the scene and plant it in her car. Wipe the seats down with the shirt Carlisle used on her."

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to make it look like Bella was taken. Killed and taken. It's the easiest way. Her car is outside the building. They won't find a body in the building but the blood and the fire may give them enough reason to know she is dead."

"Poor Charlie and Renee." Edward whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella's parents." Rose said without looking at us.

"Oh yeah. She mentioned them." I mumbled. I wasn't really focused on that when I was with her but I remember their names.

"We can handle this if you two want to…"

"We aren't going a damn place Peter. She is family." Rose replied. I nodded my head and started rubbing her feet. Her eyes were closed and her voice was hoarse. She was making a scratchy noise now. Garrett was whispering in her ear. That seemed to calm her down.

"Talk to her Peter. Talk to her with me." He said.

I lay down on the other side of her and began talking softly in her ear. I didn't say anything important. I just wanted her to know we were both here.

Three days later the yelling had stopped. Everything stopped. Her heart beat slowed. Her breathing slowed. She took a deep breath and then stopped. Her heart stopped. Garrett and I stood up and moved to the end of the bed. The Cullens were behind us.

Bella opened her eyes.

She sat up slowly with a confused look on her face. Now she was staring at her hands. Now the dust in the air. She was wearing a blue dress Alice had put on her. She looked at the fabric.

"Bella?" Garrett said her name softly. Her eyes shot up and she saw the two of us.

She looked back and forth.

"Peter? Garrett?"

"Yes. Do you know what happened?" Garrett asked.

She stared at us. If Garrett was feeling what I was, then the hold was complete. I belonged to her. I looked at him and recognized the same look. Fuck. Looks like it was going to be the three of us.

"It's the three of you." Edward whispered in the back. "I can see the connection you both have to her in your heads. I still can't read her mind but I am betting she is feeling the same from the look on her face."

"Darlin? You okay? You know what happened?"

"Is he dead?"

"Who Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Andrie. Is he dead?"

I had to laugh. She was definitely a warrior. She was ours. Garrett chuckled.

"Yes Bella. He is dead as hell."

Bella nodded her head and then stood up, at vampire speed.

"Whoa. That's gonna take some getting used to." She said smiling. "So I'm a vampire now?"

"Yep." I said wanting to pull her into my arms but not wanting to spook her.

"Okay then."

"Bella you need to feed." Jasper said from the back. He was even smiling.

"Cool. Can I have a cigarette first?"

That caused laughter in the room. Even Edward laughed.

"Of course Bella. Let me go get you one. I don't think the nicotine will have any effect on you but you can decide if you like the taste." Edward said walking out.

Bella slowly walked up to Garrett and pulled him to her. She kissed him. She kissed the hell out of him. She was wrapping a leg around him.

I guess that answers that question. I turned to give them alone time when I was suddenly in her grip and her tongue was down my throat. She finally let me go. We both looked at her and she had an intense look coloring her face.

"You are both mine. You fuck around on me and I will end you both. Got it?" She said, not a trace of humor in her voice.

I looked at Garrett and he nodded.

"You're damn right we are yours darlin."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it Yes I screwed up and posted Chapter 11 twice. My bad! Its fixed now!

A/N Just a reminder. I love all my readers, but please all remember this story is rated M. I don't do slash unless it's like Bella and Charlotte in Destiny or Bella and every person on the planet in the Major and his Demon. Why do two girls together not bother you, but two guys do Jason? Uh…because I'm a guy. But there will be lemons with both guys and Bella before this story is over. So if this isn't your cup of tea I understand. Honestly it isn't mine but Bella likes it so that is where we are going. I mean she is the main character. She calls the shots. I'm really just along for the ride, kinda like Peter and Garrett.

Chapter 12

BPOV

Holy Hell. The minute I locked eyes on Peter and Garrett I knew. I could never choose between them. I thought that when I was human. Now I knew. The problem was it didn't work when I was human. I mean it worked damn well all night but I still remember what happened when I walked back into their apartment.

Since I kissed them both I haven't had any other real interaction. I smoked a cigarette which did absolutely nothing for me but the familiarity of it was soothing. It gave me something to focus on. Let me drown out the lust I was feeling and the sights and the noises coming from miles away.

Then I realized I was hungry. My throat was killing me. I needed…blood.

Peter and Garrett offered to take me hunting. I refused. I didn't live and die to protect humans so I could feed off them now. I didn't give a damn how guilty they were of whatever crime it was they committed. Peter and Garrett could do what they wanted. I was planning on feeding from animals. I had thought about this before. You can't hang around and talk to vampires and not think about it. I had always wondered what I would do but I knew in my heart. I didn't have it in me to kill to feed. I had killed a man once. It was self-defense. I had shot another man to save his victim. But purposely going after people, even criminals, I just didn't have in me.

That led me to this forest with Rose and Esme. Alice was apparently finding a new wardrobe for me. I shuddered to think about it.

My breasts had gotten slightly larger. My lines were sharper and I actually had muscle tone. I don't think I had gotten taller. But Alice pointed out that I couldn't go back to my apartment and pick up my old clothes. I was dead now. At least missing and presumed dead. I would have to check out the news once I found a meal. I thought the idea of killing an animal and drinking its blood would repulse me. But I could smell those fuckers around me.

They smelt good.

I could hear it moving. I hopped into a tree without even thinking about it. That was so fucking cool.

50 yards away I saw him. Black Bear. Big son of a bitch too.

"Give in to your instincts Bella." Rose whispered.

I did. My instinct told me it was dinner time. He never saw me coming. I landed on top of him and twisted his thick neck. The smell was driving me crazy and my teeth went straight to his neck. The fur parted and suddenly I was being filled with the most glorious substance. I swear this was better than alcohol. I drank until there was nothing to drink. I felt Esme pulling me off.

"I think you did him in dear." I turned around and she was smiling. Rose looked like she was about to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella. Don't worry about a thing. Rose brought you clothes to change into." Esme said glancing down my body. I looked at my shirt and jeans.

"I seemed to have made a mess haven't I?" I was covered in blood. I looked like a freaking zombie.

Rose patted me on the back. "No problem girl. You will get better."

"Thanks guys. For coming with me."

"You know Bella, if I knew you were so dead set about becoming a vampire I would have just done it. You really didn't have to attack a werewolf." Rose said.

"If you guys had been able to handle him I wouldn't have had to pick up the slack, bitch." I smiled back.

"Yeah right, Dirty Harry. You want some more or are you good?"

Was I? My throat didn't hurt as badly.

"Why don't we head back? I don't want to gorge myself. There won't be any humans around will there?"

"No Bella." Esme answered.

"Then let me change clothes. Can one of you help me? I don't want to rip any clothes and have to run back naked."

"Yeah because that would really bother the majority of males in that house." Rose pointed out.

Oh yeah.

"Rose, about that…"

"Yeah. I heard what happened after your slumber party with the boys. Give them a chance Bella. I think seeing you nearly die may have focused them on what's important."

"Rose…I don't know. They have been friends for years, but both of them? How is this even possible?"

"Maybe you are just too much vampire for one guy to handle?" Esme offered. Rose and I both looked at her in surprise.

"What? Be happy, Bella. I love Carlisle but the idea of getting one of your men in bed with us. The thought makes me…never mind. Forget I said anything."

I looked at Rose and we both started laughing.

"Esme! You damn freak!"

"Oh please Rose. Like the idea hasn't crossed your mind since all this two mates talk came up with Bella."

"It certainly has not! Okay, maybe a little." Rose grinned.

"You are both freaks. It's not all it's cracked up to be." I mumbled.

"Oh that's right. I forgot with the whole killing evil werewolves' thing. Tell us what it was like Bella. You got a taste as a human. How was it?" Rose asked with an evil smile.

Damn it. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"It was…okay."

"Okay?" Esme asked. She knew I was lying.

"Okay it was fucking fabulous. I can't imagine a better sexual experience. Happy now?"

"No. We want details." Rose countered.

"I am not giving you details of my sex life!"

"Why not? You did before you wound up as the meat in a hot guy sandwich. Why is this different?"

I was about to respond when Esme popped in again.

"Did you let them do you in both places at the same time?"

"You mean my mouth and…"

"No. I mean your front and back entrance dear."

"ESME!" Rose and I both yelled. Then Rose looked at me.

"So did you?" She asked.

"No! I was human, you know. I could only take so much."

"Apparently you could take quite a bit." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"So the thought never crossed you mind Bella?" Esme wouldn't let it go.

"Yes. I mean it did but there was no way I was going to do that as a human."

"But now?" Rose wouldn't let it go either.

"I would…consider it. But honestly I don't even think this will work. I mean…"

"You have to take control, Bella." Esme said placing a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"They are boys at heart. All men are. They don't want to share their toys. You have to show them that they are the toy. You have to let them know what you expect and that it is non-negotiable."

"How am I supposed to do that Esme?"

"You shoved a silver dagger in a werewolf's eye socket. You will figure it out. But in your relationship with those two you have to be the leader. You can't let them fight over you, trying to pull you in different directions. It's going to be a long existence if that is the case. If you are concerned with them only having you, bring a girl in bed with you. I'm sure Tanya or Irina wouldn't mind."

"You want me to share them?!"

"No. But Edward and Rose both told me you may have played for the opposite team in College a few times. In the spirit of honesty Bella this isn't a stretch for you. I'm just saying that once the newness of this wears off and you aren't a newborn, make a friend and have a little fun. I mean you have an opportunity here for a lot of great sex with a body with heightened senses that is extremely sensitive to touch and never gets tired, only limited by your imagination. So don't limit your imagination. That's all I'm saying dear."

Rose was looking at Esme like she was from another planet. I had no idea she was this much of a freak. Then I remembered the look on her face when she burst from the floor during the battle with Andrie covered in werewolf blood. There may be a lot I don't know about Esme.

"So you are saying you would share them with another woman, Esme?"

"Not for a few decades. I would make them service every single need I had. But in thirty or so years, sure. You have to think long term, Bella. You're a vampire now dear."

"Okay then. Why don't we head back?" Rose suggested, still carrying a shocked expression on her face.

"First let me get changed." I wondered if it was a good idea to change in front of Esme now. Oh well.

Garrett POV

"So how do you want this to work?" Peter asked.

"I don't have a clue. I think we should follow her lead. Whatever she wants, we give it to her." I said.

"Yeah. We have to get over this jealousy. Now that you know we are both…mated for lack of a better word… do you still think I was lying about feeling pulled to her?"

"No. Edward Cullen wouldn't lie about that. If he was going to lie about anything it would be that she was meant for him. I'll give him credit. The little shit hasn't taken advantage of this situation."

"Yeah. Almost makes me want to call up some old friends and see if I can't get him laid." Peter responded, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. So about who gets her when…" I was kind of curious as to his thoughts.

"Yeah, like you said, we should probably do what she tells us too."

I nodded. Peter was the one talking sense. Strange. I should probably shut up and listen.

"Just so we are clear. Whatever we do, your ass better be real careful not to touch mine." He grumbled.

"I honestly can't believe you felt the need to say something so obvious to me."

"I'm just saying. I mean Bella…just in case she ever gets some weird ideas…we have to stand firm on this. That's all I'm saying."

"Agreed. There are some limits she will have to respect." Damn straight there were limits.

"You think she may ever get it on with another girl?" Peter asked looking at me and grinning.

"Doubtful. I know I have no interest in other women. But I wouldn't mind watching her. I mean that would be great. But she doesn't strike me as the type who would do that."

"Are you kidding Garrett?"

"What?"

"She had casual sex with her partner and let him eat pizza off her pussy. She had sex with two vampires at the same time as a human. We have no clue what she is capable of."

He had a point.

"She should be back soon. Why don't we head to the house?" I offered.

"Yeah. I never imagined she would want to eat animals. You think she is going to give us shit about humans?"

"Yes Peter, I do. I don't think she would say anything but she would probably not be happy about it and make her displeasure known in less obvious ways."

"Great." He mumbled. "What ways?"

May as well fuck with him. "I would bet if one of us were to start feeding from animals that one would get more attention. I'm considering feeding from animals anyway. I want her happy." I really wasn't. But if she asked me, how could I tell her no?

"Yeah me too."

"You should probably start now, Peter." I told him with my best serious face.

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither."

"Your eyes are black." I smiled. He took a deep breath and cringed.

"Fine. I'll do it. One bear coming up." He took off before I could tell him I was fucking with him. Oh well. Maybe he will like it. I ran back to the house and arrived just as Bella, Rose and Esme came into the yard. Damn I wanted to throw her down and fuck her. I walked directly up to her.

"Garrett." She smiled.

"Bella." She was so beautiful.

"Where is Peter? I think we all need to talk."

"He is actually hunting."

"He went to the city?" Bella was frowning.

"No. He actually went after a bear I believe." I laughed lightly.

"That is so damn sweet! He is doing that for me, isn't he? Oh my God, that is so great. God, I can't wait to see him." She looked like she just got a Christmas gift.

"I can go get him for you. I actually wanted to feed myself. He said he would be looking for a couple of potential targets. I just wanted to wait until you came back so you would know where we were."

"Garrett that is so sweet of the two of you." She whispered.

"Anything for you Bella." Guess I was going to suck down some nasty blood. Damn it!

BPOV

"So how did that go?" I asked my girls as soon as Garrett was out of site.

"Excellent Bella. Within seconds you solved the potential problem of dietary differences and you really had to put no effort into it. The force is strong in you." Esme responded.

"You like Star Wars, Esme?" I asked surprised.

"What is Star Wars?" she responded and walked inside. I looked at Rose who shrugged her shoulders.

Alice had made it back with my wardrobe. She also had several old jeans she bought from a resale store that I was to use for practice.

I moved to sit and Emmett tackled me and threw me over his shoulder. Then I was spinning.

"You are so much more fun now that I can throw you around without being careful!"

"Emmett put the newborn down!" Rose yelled.

He sat me on the couch while I regained my equilibrium.

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked. Edward was right behind him, being quiet and watching the television. He looked like he was in heavy thought.

"Uh, it's very strange. The strength, the speed, the vision, everything. It's just so much."

"How was feeding?"

"Damn good Carlisle. I mean that shit tasted awesome. If I had known it was that good I would have been drinking blood a long time ago."

"Glad to see you are adjusting so well Bella. The key will be when the time comes to take you around humans." Jasper said, walking in with Alice wrapped around him.

"Oh hey Bella, I got you a newborn gift." Emmett said suddenly.

"A newborn gift?"

"Yeah it's a video of two guys and girl threesomes. Lots of different positions. It's in my room. You can grab it whenever you want. Wouldn't want one of your boys left out. It's important to make them both feel like they are a part of the experience. Sorry Edward. I looked for three guys and a girl but there is only so much room in there if you know what I mean. Add another male and things could get ugly. Dicks could wind up in places dicks were not meant to go." Emmett laughed.

No one else did.

"Emmett baby, I love you but sometimes you just need to shut the hell up. Seriously." Rose said sadly.

"I'm sorry baby. I talked again, didn't I?"

"It's okay Emmett. We know you can't help it." I patted his hand. "Just sit there and flex your muscles okay?"

"Okay Bella. But I really do have the video if you want to check it out."

Rose slapped him in the head. I really did kind of want to watch it. I looked at her had she winked at me. Guess I would be doing research later.

I asked for the news to be turned on. Edward flipped it to CNN. Damn. CNN?

I guess he read my expression.

"You have not been declared dead but between the rescue of the two girls and the burning of the building with you blood soaked car in front it is becoming pretty apparent that something bad went down involving the serial killer you were after. They are still sifting through the remains of the fire. Bones have been found of both canine and human nature but were apparently too burned for DNA identification. Jasper talked to a friend of his who is involved on the outskirts of the criminal justice field. No one knows what happened but the working theory is you were ambushed, and taken in your car to the building where the girls were most likely held. Despite the amount of blood found in the car, since the girls escaped it is believed you and the killer had some sort of showdown resulting in both your deaths and the burning of the building you were in. The whereabouts of your body remain a mystery."

"The girls?"

"Remember being kidnapped by a gang of men, caged, surrounded by men and then later dogs and then waking up in front of the police station. They have no idea how they got there." Carlisle said.

"Sounds like a good wrap up I guess. When do you think they will declare me dead?" I asked, thinking of Charlie and Renee.

"It will be a couple years, Bella. You are presumed dead but they won't close the case until they know you are gone for certain." Jasper answered. "You will have to stay very low until then. You may be a vampire but you haven't changed that much. If someone saw you they would know it was you."

I nodded my head. I knew this. I just had to stay low.

I heard Peter and Garrett run back into the front yard. I needed to get this talk over with. I stood up and began walking outside. Edward called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let them hurt you Bella." He said without looking at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

I walked out and saw them fighting. No. They were laughing. Playing around. I had to smile. I was glad they weren't at each other's throats.

"You boys having fun?"

Damn it. They both turned on me with that look. The same look I was giving them. Despite knowing we needed to talk I had one thing on my mind. Two things actually and they were both right in front of me.

"I don't suppose you men found a secluded spot we could all talk, did you?"

"Yeah. We may know of a spot." Peter grinned.

"Lead the way men. It's important that we…talk. I really, really want to talk right now."

Garrett smiled and took my hand. "Then by all means Bella. Let's go talk."

I followed them two miles into the woods. We arrived at a hidden pond surrounded by trees.

Peter and Garrett were standing in front of me. There was quite a bit of tension in the air.

"So what do you want to talk about darlin?" Peter whispered.

"You both said you loved me before you turned me. I don't …I think…I know I am falling for the two of you. That's the problem. No amount of time will help me make a decision. I realize with this mating thing we have to be around each other. But I was wrong to tell you that you couldn't be with another. If you want we can make this work. Find a way to be around each other and let you have normal relationships. You shouldn't have to share me."

I had to give them an out.

"No." Garrett responded.

I looked at Peter.

"You are my mine the same as you are his. We both love you. You are more than enough." He said, in a serious tone. He didn't even say ain't or ya'll.

"No fighting?"

"No fighting Bella." Garrett whispered, stepping closer.

"No jealousy?"

"No jealousy Bella." Peter whispered, stepping around to my back. They were circling me.

"You belong to me? Both of you?"

"Yes." Garrett whispered. His lips dipped down and brushed the hollow of my neck.

"Okay. I think that is all I wanted to talk about." I whispered.

"We have some issues to talk to you about Bella." Peter murmured in my ear from behind.

"Yeah?"

"If one of us wants to be with you when the other isn't around, that's okay." Garrett whispered.

"It is?"

"Yes. As long as you are up for it."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Just one thing darlin. Never, under no circumstances, are we ever going to touch each other whether you think it might be hot or not."

"Okay. Strange. I wasn't planning on asking that, but good to know."

"One more thing Bella. This is very important. It will take some fighting of our natural instincts to share you. You have to understand, and you yourself well understand, that vampires are territorial. We mark what is our own and don't like others touching it without our permission. So if you are going to have Peter and me…."

"You better be damn careful not to flirt with anyone else or that someone else could wind up in a campfire. We will belong to you. But you are damn sure going to belong to us. Got it?" Peter finished. Damn they smelt good.

"Yeah." I whispered. I closed my eyes and Peter ran his hands up my shirt and under my bra. My skin felt it was on fire. I sucked in a deep breath. Garrett unbuttoned my blue jeans and slipped his hand in. I was died with a Brazilian and it carried over. I hope he liked it. By the feel of his fingers he did. Oh shit he just slipped a finger inside me. I whimpered. Esme told me I had to take the lead.

I was going to take the lead.

"So who wants me first?"

Peter answered whispering in my hair.

"I was the first inside you when you were human. It's Garrett's turn."

I raised my arms and Peter pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra. Garrett pulled my jeans down to my ankles and I kicked out of my shoes and stepped out of my panties and jeans. Garrett's tongue was one my pussy. Oh damn. I noticed briefly Peter laying his shirt on the ground and Garrett lay me on top of it. I spread my legs and looked down. I saw his beautiful hair coating my abs. My head was in Peter's lap. They seemed more relaxed this time. It made me more relaxed. Peter laid my head on the ground. He stood to the side.

I stopped him.

"You are going to watch me right? Us?"

"You want me too?"

"Yes."

"Then that is what I will do."

"Stay where I can see you. I want to see you watch my body move. I want to know you are excited and ready to be in my next."

"Yes ma'am." I watched him take his clothes off and sit at the base of a tree. He was excited. Damn was he was excited. I looked up and Garrett was there. I kissed him. I could feel him at my entrance.

"Garrett? You don't have to hold back."

He smiled and brushed my hair off my face.

"I wasn't planning to Bella."

His hands gripped my waist and I felt him enter me completely in one stroke. I screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain. I'm a screamer.

I lay there with my eyes open, staring into his while he fucked me. The constant pressure, the feel of electricity across our skin. I looked to the side and saw Peter looking at me with intense eyes.

"Flip me over Garrett." I whispered while crooking a finger at Peter. He was on his knees in front of me before I landed on all fours. I took his cock in my mouth all the way to his balls, surprised and then remembering I didn't have a gag reflex anymore.

This went on for hours. Garrett and Peter would switch places constantly. I made sure they were both satisfied. Multiple times. They did the same. I wanted to spend one on one time with both of them, but for now, this was perfect. This couldn't get any better.

"Hey Bella have you ever thought about having…uh…" Peter started.

"Anal sex Bella. He is asking about anal sex."

Oh fuck. I suppose it's like Esme said. Don't limit your imagination Bella.

I took a deep breath.

"I've never done it before."

"We understand…" Peter started before I interrupted.

"So who is on the bottom and who is on the top?"

They both smiled and I was on top of Garrett who was still deep inside me. I felt Peter behind me. This was going to be a unique experience.

A/N

Again. Seriously. There are going to be things like this in this story. We still have a story line to go but this will happen. The focus on this story is going to be Peter, Garrett and Bella. The Cullens will go to the background after this chapter. I had no idea Bella was this much of a freak when I started out. If you are not of age do not read this. If you just don't like this kind of thing, that's cool too. I understand. And if you were one of those ladies (you know who you are) who were encouraging me into this early in the story…well, I hope you are enjoying it ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Hello Edward." I said picking up my phone.

"Bella. I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great, Edward. Saw a great movie last night."

"What movie was it? I have been wanting to go to the theatre."

"It really wasn't in the theatre. More of a black market thing. It involved three girls and a horse named Buford."

"I see. Did it have a title?"

"No. Seemed like more of a barn made movie. Want to hear what the girls did with Buford?"

"God no, Bella. Please no."

"Fine. Be that way. You really need to loosen up Eddie."

"You might perhaps consider tightening up, Isabella."

"Ouch. Pulling the full name card are you? I'm very tight. Course if it wasn't for the vamp body I would probably be wrecked down there. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes Bella." Edward sighed.

"Tell mommy how the new school is going. Have you made any friends yet? You're not trading lunches with the other kids, are you?"

"No Bella. You know we don't make friends."

"You should. Look around for the new girl in the cafeteria. Meet her eyes and give her that smoldering gaze of yours. Follow her. Maybe watch her sleep. Save her life a few times. It will be fun. You need to get out and relax some."

"Yes. Perhaps I will. The last time I did that turned out so well. So how are you? Still getting drilled by Peter and Garrett like a Saudi Arabian oil well?"

I didn't respond to that for a few seconds. How did…

"You heard Emmett say that, didn't you? There is no way you came up with that on your own."

"I did. I put a lot of thought into it. I don't need Emmett to deal with your sarcasm."

"Jasper?"

"He may have helped." Edward admitted.

Peter walked into our room.

"Who you talkin to Darlin?"

"Eddiekins." I said smiling.

"Damn it Cullen. Why in the fuck are you calling my woman?" Peter still had slight jealousy issues with those not named Garrett. It has been a year. You think he would relax.

"I'm sorry Peter. I thought she was Garrett's woman. I become confused over which of you idiots I need to ask permission from."

"Peter stop. Edward be nice. I don't need permission from anyone to talk to anyone, do I Peter?" I asked him glaring. He knows better.

"No ma'am. Garrett went hunting and I am going to hang out in the hot tub if you want to come…hang out."

"Be there in a bit, lover." I winked at him. Looks like duty calls. And what a duty it is.

"I would think he would be over his jealousy issues by now, Bella."

"Yes, well you know how vampires are. He and Garrett have done very well with this arrangement. I can forgive them a little jealousy towards others."

"So any plans for the future yet or are you just going to spend eternity as the filling in a moron sandwich?"

"That definitely came from Emmett."

"I added the moron part." He said quietly.

"No, Edward. No plans. Just gonna hang out and enjoy the scenery." We had settled down outside of Cape Horn. Damn near the bottom of the world. You could swim to Antarctica in under an hour. I know. I did it. The seas were terrible. Cloud cover was damn near complete allowing us to walk around whenever we wanted. Chile had plenty of wildlife to hunt. I had worked to only hunt every two weeks or so. Being around people was easier. I also loved to explore the nearby islands. I have to say, life was pretty good.

"Eventually you will have plans though, right Bella?"

"I suppose. I have been giving serious thought to taking a lady lover. Maybe an 18 year old human girl to show the ropes to."

"Very funny Bella."

"You know Edward, for a guy who goes to high school over and over and over again, you sure are fascinated by my goals in life."

"You are right. It's just that you are so smart I hate to see your talents go to waste."

"I can't exactly walk around the States hunting serial killers Edward."

"True. I just hope you give some thought to future plans."

"I will if you will."

"What do you mean? You know I am too young to be a doctor. Or any other profession I would consider."

"How about plans to get a girlfriend? Fall in love?"

"Bella…"

"Edward."

"If I ever find someone who comes close to you I will give it a shot. I promise. But you know how strong the mating pull is for vampires. What if we had worked out and then you met Peter, or Garrett? What if I fall in love and then find someone I am pulled to? The potential for hurt is too great. It isn't worth it."

"I'm not saying you have to find someone to marry. But it wouldn't kill you to have a little fun. Get a little strange on the side. You know what I mean."

"You know how it was in the time period I was brought up in Bella."

"Maybe you should get with the times, Edward."

"I will consider it."

"Sure you will. Look I have a large cock to jump on to. Give everybody a hug for me and go ahead and rub one out yourself. Remember. A little casual sex never killed anyone…okay a little safe casual sex never killed anyone."

"What about Jeffery Dahmer's dates, profiler?"

"Bye smart ass."

"Bye Bella."

Peter POV

Fucking Cullen. I get that Bella and he are friends. I don't understand it. But I would never tell her who to be friends with. Because if I did, Garrett would take her side and Peter would be left out in the cold for a week or so. Literally.

But still. She knows he is in love with her. She thinks he can move on and avoiding him would be rude. She doesn't lead him on. I could hear her telling him to move on. Still, it bothered me. Garrett never bothered me anymore. The longer the three of us were together the more it made sense. Our little unit worked well together. Would I like to have her by myself? Yep. But Garrett really was my best friend. I wouldn't want to lose his friendship. Should she have ever chose between us, one of us would have lost her and his best friend. Plus we both had one thing in common that mattered most. She was the whole world to both of us.

Finally she got off the phone. There she is.

Still takes my breath away when I see her naked.

She is so tiny it seems. But when she is on me I feel complete. She becomes everything.

"Hey there cowboy." She whispered grinning.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Garrett ran off without us?"

"Yep."

"What are we going to do to pass the time?" She asked slipping in the water.

"Whatever you want darlin."

Damn I was already rock hard for her. All she had to do was give me a smile. That was it. She slid on my lap.

"I want you Peter. I need you now."

Her ass rested on my lap and her legs wrapped around me. She didn't take me in though. Her pussy was rubbing the tip of my cock. She knew this tease drove me wild. I tried to push into her but she rose a bit.

"No,no,no. You need to get me ready first." She smiled.

I attached my lips to the mark I had given her on her right shoulder. Garrett's was on the left. I began sucking. Her skin tasted so good. She immediately started moaning. Within seconds she was shaking.

"That feel good baby?"

"Yes." She squealed.

"Can I be inside you now?"

"Yes…"

"Ask me nicely."

"Please Peter."

"Please what?" I loved hearing her talk dirty.

"Please, I want your cock."

"Where do you want it?"

"You know."

"Say it."

"I want your cock in my pussy." She whispered in my ear and then began nibbling on it.

Her legs spread a little wider and her feet pulled my closer. I went inside her heat and gasped. Every time I fuck her it's like the first time.

I started fucking the hell out of her, listening to the water splashing as our bodies collided. I could hear her start to scream. She was a screamer. I loved it. Made it easy to know when she was about to come. Let me know that it was time to choose where I was going to put my fingers. She had a few spots. She began to shake and I placed a finger in her ass and my lips on my mark. She stopped moving and held onto me with an iron grip her body trembling. Then I felt her tongue in my mouth.

She pulled back and whispered in that sultry voice I love so much.

"Fill me up baby." Her lips hit the mark on my shoulder she gave me. She began sucking and that was it. She squeezed my balls and I came. I kept coming until she finally took her lips off my mark and her little hand let me go.

She collapsed on my shoulder and I collapsed my head on hers. Damn I loved this woman.

"I love you baby." She whispered.

"I love you too darlin."

"Bella! Peter! Come in here. You two need to see this."

I hadn't even hear Garrett come in. Bella looked towards the living room with complete lust in her eyes.

We walked in naked. We had seen each other naked so much, clothes were kind of pointless. Not that we didn't wear them most of the time. Okay, Garrett and I did. Bella had turned into quite the nudist. Especially when she went on one of her swims.

Bella walked over and sat on Garrett's lap.

"I missed you baby." She told him. Garrett kissed her but seemed distracted.

"What's wrong Gar?"

"Watch the TV."

Garrett was watching Investigation Discovery. Looked like they were running another special on the death of the wolf man killer and his cult as they came to be known, in a fire. The death of a serial killer who only killed four girls and kidnapped two girls who escaped, normally wouldn't warrant much of a documentary. The mystery that caught the public's imagination was what happened to Special Agent Bella Swan? Her car was found outside the burned building. Her body was not in the remains. Her car was soaked in blood. Enough blood that the likely hood of her surviving was about 1%. But what happened? If her body wasn't with the others was she killed by a surviving member and her body hidden? Did she kill the serial killer and his cult on her own? Bullets were eventually found in the remains along with her gun. Bullet wounds on the bones showed that the weapon did strike the one of the men. Thankfully the bodies had turned back to human before the fire could consume them. No dog bodies were found. But what happened to the bodies of the dogs that had surrounded the two kidnapped girls? These mysteries taken all together and the public was fascinated.

Meaning Bella would have to stay low or go out in disguise for the next twenty years or so. Maybe ten. Garrett thought the public would lose interest after a couple years. Either way neither of us were in a hurry to leave Cape Horn. We all liked it here. It was our hideout from the world. We were happy with each other. Garrett and I had internet, Satellite and X Box. Plus a hot girl. What else did we need? Bella seemed to be happy. She has taken her newborn period with grace. She hardly ever lost her cool. Okay a few times she may have lost her cool. But all in all she has done well. She got extremely emotional a few months ago. There was a candle light vigil in Forks for her. No one wanted to admit she was dead so a vigil it was. CNN showed parts of it. She wouldn't talk for two days. We finally put the phone to her ear and let Rose yell at her for ten minutes. She got pissed but she began talking. Mostly curse words but it was a start. She finally snapped out of it. She thanked Rose a few weeks later. She snapped out of it but it took her a few weeks to calm down. Many foxes and beavers lost their lives during that few weeks. Garrett made a joke about her eating beavers and she hit both of us. I didn't even say anything. Little girl hits hard.

"What are we watching Garrett?" Bella asked, snuggling closer to him while he wrapped his arms around her wet body. "I've seen this documentary."

"There is a new twist to the case Bella."

That made me pay attention.

Oh shit. I listened to the commentator. This was not good.

/The mystery of FBI profiler Bella Swan now deepens. Though to be dead under mysterious circumstances it appears that the cult the FBI surmises she stopped has another branch in Romania. Recent wolf man like killings have occurred at an alarming rate in the Country. The FBI had theorized based on Agent Swan's profile that the killer originated in Romania. Recent killings in Romania have a more sinister message painted in blood on the walls./

"Recent killings?" Bella whispered, more to herself.

/Along with a symbol in blood next to the young murder victims bodies is a message./

The camera switched to the wall of an unknown location. A symbol in blood was drawn. A circle with a triangle inside it. Above the symbol, written in blood was the name Bella Swan followed by the words 'come out and play.'

/Why the killer believes Bella Swan to be alive is a mystery the FBI are desperately trying to solve. Every crime scene has had her name and that message on the wall above the symbol. Only the 6 killings on the full moon involve victims being mauled with the same type of weapon used in the New York killings. Some sort of large club with metal claws at the end. But the Romanian killings don't seem to be limited to the full moon. 16 girls have been strangled or had their throats ripped out when the moon wasn't in a full cycle. One victim had the blood drained from her body after her throat was ripped out. Many of the victims had been killed on the same night. It appears the New York cult was not alone and the European cult blames Bella Swan for the deaths of the New York killers. They are currently taking their vengeance on others in a brutal fashion in an attempt to draw out Bella Swan, who they must believe is still alive. The FBI is overseas assisting with the investigation at this time. Perhaps the mystery of what happened to Bella Swan may yet be solved./

"So this is bad." I commented after Garrett had flipped the television off.

"Yes. One victim had their throat torn out and blood drained. That is the work of a vampire. Not the style of a werewolf at all." Garrett commented.

"So at least one vampire is working with a werewolf? Is that possible? I thought we were natural enemies?" Bella asked, still staring at the television that had been turned off.

Garrett POV

"Natural enemies does not mean they can't work together Bella. The vampire killing didn't have a symbol painted on the wall. At least that the narrator mentioned. It could have just been a random feeding."

"In the same area? A vampire feeding in a wolf's hunting ground?" Bella asked.

I admit it was unlikely.

Bella nodded her head and walked to the bedroom. Peter nodded to me. I was usually better with her when she became emotional.

I followed her in, expecting her to get dressed. Instead she walked to the shower and turned it on. I suppose I would wait. I lay on the bed and thought this over. Her name being brought up would not dampen the speculation on what happened to her. Apparently Andrie had friends. How did he or she know it was Bella? Of course Bella's name had been all over the news. Without her body it could easily be surmised that Bella was saved by vampires, if Andrie had kept his friend apprised of what was going on.

She finally walked out.

"You went hunting without me." She said.

"Yes. I thought you and Peter might need alone time. The three of us have been together quite a bit lately."

"What about you? Don't you want alone time?"

I heard the X Box come on in the living room.

"Of course. I always want you Bella. I could stay inside you for eternity."

"You heard me and Peter when you came in, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did it turn you on? Were you thinking of watching?" She wasn't smiling but I recognized the playful tone in her voice. Maybe we could convince her not to go to Romania.

"I thought of it. But I saw the TV on and noticed the…" Way to distract her Garrett.

She grabbed massage oil from the night stand drawer and I laid back. She pulled my shirt off and began licking my chest. Next my shoes and pants came off.

I was already hard. She didn't need the oil. She never did. This was for her. I closed my eyes while she ran her slick hands up and down my shaft. She kissed me and sucked on the mark she gave me on my shoulder gently, knowing if she sucked to hard it would cause me to make a mess of the oil she had just rubbed all over me.

Bella was always wet when Peter or I were near her. She seemed to stay in a constant state of arousal. So if she wanted oil that meant one thing.

She turned away from me and lay on the bed, raising her ass towards me. I gently entered her ass while placing three fingers inside her pussy. She whimpered and squirmed. I went slow. She likes slow there. She began biting the pillow. I touched my mark on her neck with my fingers, outlining it. Pinching her clit I felt her contract around me. I continued this. Nothing different. Just a slow claiming. She began to shake again and I rubbed her pussy faster.

"Now Garrett." She moaned. I came hard at the same time she did. She squeezed me so tight I wondered briefly what the point in ever pulling out was. She collapsed onto the bed pulling me out. I missed her already. I moved to go inside her when she rolled over.

"Down boy. We have business to talk about." She grinned and kissed me. I grabbed her breast and started massaging them, hoping she would change her mind. She pulled back and walked into the living room, sitting next to Peter on the couch. I sat down on the other side of her. We each stroked her legs with our hand meeting in the middle. She slowly grabbed our hands, pushing them away.

"You two won't distract me with sex constantly. If you keep this up I am going to start wearing clothes more often." She grinned.

Her phone buzzed and she hopped up and grabbed it.

"Hello Rose."

"Hey Bella. What…what are you doing?"

"Just got fucked on one end by one of my men and fucked in the back door by another. Have you let Emmett try that yet?"

"Yes…it was…not bad. He loved it."

"Not bad? Use more oil. Now what can I do for you, bitch?"

"Just calling to check on you…see how things are…"

"I saw the news Rose."

"Bella you cannot go to Romania. Law enforcement is all over that place including the FBI. You will be recognized."

"Of course Rose. I'm not stupid."

"Yes. You are." Rose answered.

Rose may have a point.

"Rose, I am not going to Romania."

"Good. We are taking care of it. The family is flying over tonight. Let us handle it. You stay low."

"Of course Rose."

"You're just agreeing with me? That simple?"

"The risk of me being found is too great Rose. I know you and the Cullens can handle this."

"Okay. Garrett and Peter there?"

"Yes." Bella looked at us and smiled.

"You two do not let her do anything stupid."

"Yes Rose." Peter and I both answered.

I looked at Peter and he sighed. We both stood up and started walking to the room. Bella told Rose she loved her and ended the call.

"What are you boys doing?" Bella asked, walking in behind us.

"Packing dear." I told her without looking back at her.

She kissed me and then Peter.

"That is why I love my big strong men. You are both so smart." She smiled and walked out.

Peter looked over at me.

"Do you feel smart?"

"No Peter. No, I don't."

A/N

I'm thinking of putting a story of mine on another site. Testing the waters, so to speak. But, it has to be a site easy to use like this one. Plus I don't want to put all my stories out there at once. Any of you have any suggestions on a site and what story I should put up?


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it.

A/N Okay I tried Writers coffee shop but it won't let me load word documents. When I tried to cut and copy and then change fonts and all that other crap it damn near froze my computer it moved so slow. Not for me. So TWCS is out for me. No patience. I did sign up for Twiwrite. It sounds cool. But they sent my password to my work email I guess so it will be Monday before I get anything on it. I think I am going to post Protecting Maddie first. Anyway, this story is about half over. My next story was intruding in my head today. It will be Bella and Peter picking up from the Ballet Studio in the first book. Before Bella became completely brain washed. I also have a Bella with one of the Volturi story that picks up right after she is changed in Breaking Dawn floating around in my head. That's all I'm saying for now. About another 7 or so chapters in this one. Also I believe with that last chapter I eclipsed the one million word mark on this site. So…yay me.

BPOV

Landing in Romania was difficult. Because I didn't want to get off the plane. That was fun. Both of them decided to distract me from the smell of human blood by distracting me with their hands under the blanket. It was a red eye flight so we had to be quiet as most humans were sleeping. But sitting between my two guys with a blanket over us, they were able to do the most wonderful things with their hands. And poor me only wearing a small skirt and a t shirt with no bra.

I was excited. I would be lying if I said I wasn't. We were staying in Brasov in the Transylvania region. Bran Castle was nearby. Cliché I know but who wouldn't want to see Dracula's castle. I had been reading up on it and found that while its association with Vlad Tepes was tenuous at best, it was still neat to think of the possibility that it had been his. I guess the homes of serial killers fascinate me. And Vlad the impaler was the daddy of them all.

I also wanted to see Catherine's Gate and the churches and the museums, and hunt in Rasnov Forest, climb Mount Tampa, browse the medieval towns, and shop at the small antique stores and spend way to much of Peter and Garrett's money. The churches would be so beautiful. The town square as well.

But first I had to find and kill a bunch of werewolves. Probably one at least as old as Andrie. Work, work, work. Before that I had to wait for our damn bags to come out.

"Hey Bella? You think you can still do that shield thing, you and Jasper worked on before we left the Cullens?" Peter asked.

"Oh. My supposed super power? Yeah I guess. I mean I haven't had any practice since it has just been us but…why?" Exciting superpower. Other's powers can't work on you or those around you. That was great…why couldn't I blow people up with a look or fly? Maybe turn invisible? That would be cool. Jasper said I was a shield. Fun. Captain America had a shield. He used it to block bullets. So I get to block bullets. Yay me.

"I have a feelin we might be needing it."

I looked at my big cowboy and wondered what the hell he was thinking. Peter swore he didn't have a power but he had strong hunches sometimes that he liked to listen to. I called him a poor man's Alice Cullen one time. He didn't like that. I was just kidding. Garrett thought it was funny.

"One of your feelings Peter?" Garrett asked, curious as I was.

"Nope. Something I see." He nodded behind us. Vampires.

They were at the exit staring at us. Four of them. A teenage girl, a teenage boy, a skinny blonde haired guy and a fucking dark haired giant.

"Volturi." Garrett said quietly.

They nodded and walked outside.

"Gee. What a fucking coincidence. So far we got the Cullens, the Volturi and the FBI down here. Anybody else want to join the party?" Peter asked. He and Garrett were very tense.

"So what's the big deal? The Volturi are here. Aren't they supposed to clean up problems like this?" I asked. I mean yes, they were creepy looking but we had no problem with them. Did we?

"They don't particularly like Peter and I, Bella." Garrett mentioned casually.

"Why?" It could be hundreds of reasons, knowing these two but I would like to know which one in particular. Knowledge is power. Some would say it's a cooler power than being a shield. Some would say any power is cooler than being a shield. I would certainly say that.

"We kinda got…" Peter started before Garrett cleared his throat.

"I kind of got into a brawl with a few of them fifty years ago and Garrett got involved and helped me out."

"A brawl over what?" I asked.

"Well, a few of them were sent by Aro to clean up some of the instigators of the Southern wars. They felt I was an instigator. They couldn't fuck with Jasper because Aro didn't want to piss Carlisle off so he thought he would make an example of me. They tracked me to Texas and instructed me to return to Italy with them. I politely declined."

"I happened to be visiting Peter. They told me to stay out of it. I politely declined." Garrett added on.

"Long story short, three bonfires later and the two who were left of the original six returned to Italy empty handed. I gave Jasper a call because I figured the whole damn lot of them was about to fall on me and Charlotte. Especially the two young ones. They are a might tricky to fight. Jasper and Alice arrived about the same time Aro and ten other vampires did. Jasper put the two young ones in a very relaxed state. To relaxed to do anything. Them out of the picture, we got ready to face off. We were outnumbered but Aro knew his little army couldn't take us. He backed off, apologized for the misunderstanding and went back to Italy." Peter finished.

"I see." Why was I not surprised? "So what do the two young ones do? Their powers?"

The girl, Jane, can put you in pain almost as bad as the changing with a look. The boy, Alec, can take every sense away from you. One makes you feel pain. The other makes you feel nothing." Garrett answered.

Seriously. Everybody had a cooler power than mine. Except Garrett and Peter. They just had beautiful smiles and large cocks and great tongues. That was enough for me.

"So? They are obviously here about the werewolf problem. They shouldn't have a problem with us."

"The Volturi hold long grudges Bella." Garrett said wrapping his bag free arm around me and walking me towards the door. Peter followed with the remaining bags. We walked outside to the gentleman holding up the sign for our car. Only the gentleman wasn't an airport employee. It was the skinny blonde.

"Demetri." Garrett nodded.

"Peter and Garrett. It has been a while." He smiled. "Who is this lovely lady?"

I was about to introduce myself when Peter spoke up.

"Her name is none of your concern."

"Whatever. Follow us. We are in the black Mercedes." Demetri tossed the sign at Garrett and walked off.

"Why didn't you tell him my name?"

"He doesn't need to know you are the Bella Swan the werewolves are calling out to." Garrett whispered in my ear. I nodded. That made sense.

"What do you want to do Garrett?" Peter asked. I chose to ignore the fact that he didn't ask me.

"We follow. Bella, try to keep that stretchy thing in your head wrapped around us, okay dear?"

"Looks like I will be catching bullets." I mumbled.

"What was that darlin?"

"Nothing Petey. Just thinking out loud."

We followed the vampires out of town for a few miles. The car pulled over and I saw them dash into the trees. We parked behind them and ran into the woods after them. We didn't run far. They were standing just inside the tree line. It was dark. They were creepy. Every single instinct in my body told me to kill. Especially the big one who kept eye fucking me. I wish I had worn a bra now.

"What are the two of you doing here?" The little one, Jane, asked. Uh. Hello? Am I invisible or what? I wish I was. That would be so cool. Thinking of that reminded me of the stretchy thing. I felt for it and grasped on to it stretching around us. As long as my two pieces of man meat stood by my side I had them covered. In theory.

"We came for a vacation. Our little coven mate here decided she wanted to see the land of Dracula." Garrett said, grinning.

"I'm sure you are aware there is a werewolf infestation here." Alec said in a bored tone. "What is your name girl?"

"Girl? Who the hell are you calling a girl? If you weren't a vampire you would be rubbing your face with Clearasil five times a day." Asshole thought he was going to call me a girl.

Jane stared at me and whispered the word pain. I wonder if she has to say it for her power to work or if it's just kind of like her catchphrase? Either way, at the moment my power didn't seem so stupid.

A few seconds later she wasn't smiling. She turned to glare at Garrett and I held strong. Nobody touched what was mine.

"Garrett, Peter…you have a shield. Master Aro has been looking for one for a while. I cannot wait to deliver the good news."

Garrett POV

I glanced at Peter. Aro would not find out about Bella. We would never be rid of them chasing her down. Of course the four most powerful members of the Volturi Guard were right here. Aro would send them out together, believing them to be unbeatable. Normally he would be right. But without Jane and Alec's powers…

Peter nodded and we attacked. I ripped Jane's head off before she could react. Not much of a fighter without her power. She never even tried to protect her neck. Peter roared and tore into Alec. His head went one direction and his torso went another. We stood over the two bodies while Demetri and Felix stood staring at us in shock.

"Holy fuck." Bella whispered from behind us.

I looked at the two remaining guard members.

"So boys. Now that the children are put to bed what do you say we play? Want to guess the stakes?" Felix came at me while Demetri went for Peter. Figures I would get the big one. He swung and I ducked. He was strong but so slow. I could dance around him forever. But this was no dancing contest. I heard the explosion as Peter hit Demetri and sent him flying into a tree. The tree fell down on Felix as I jumped out of the way. He tossed the tree but wasn't quick enough. I hit him in the jaw, causing him to crack. He struck me and I flew back. Lucky shot. Bella was running towards me. May as well let her have some fun. She reached out and I grabbed her arm, swinging her around. Her boot landed on the side of Felix's head knocking him back and snapping his neck. She was growling. She launched herself at him but he raised a leg and kicked her. I caught her before she hit the ground. She snarled. Cute little warrior. Felix came at us and I stepped aside. He went for Bella but I wrapped my arms around his neck before he got near her. Bella heard Peter roar and ran off to him. I looked to the side and saw that Peter had thrown Demetri in the air and Bella slammed him to the ground. They both attacked his neck and he was beheaded in a second. I twisted Felix's already damaged head and hear his neck snap. Continuing to turn, I had his head in my arms while his body dropped to the ground.

Peter walked up to Jane's head lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw she was blinking.

"You poor thing. You were just too high strung." He said smiling. Peter tossed the head into the pile of body parts Bella was making. I lit them up.

We atched the four of them burn. Suddenly Bella began laughing.

We turned to her and gave her questioning looks.

"You alright there darlin?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm great. I was just thinking if the Volturi didn't like you before, they are really going to hate you now." She continued laughing.

"Don't worry about it. These four were the Volturi. Without them they are just a coven of vampires. Besides, as far as they will know, wolves did this." I responded.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck em. Let's get to the hotel. I need to get laid."

Bella slapped Peter on the head and then jumped on him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Give me a ride cowboy." She winked at me and we took off. Looks like the lady was getting both of us tonight.

Edward POV

/Eddie. Come in Eddie. You there?/

I looked across the dance floor at Emmett. How can I not hear his thoughts. He was smiling. I rolled my eyes. I hate being called Eddie. Only Bella gets away with that. I may have to replace the lubricant he has been using on Rose lately with superglue. See how he likes that.

We had been here for an hour. The thoughts of these bar patrons were getting more difficult to push out. Okay the thoughts of that girl in the short blue dress at the bar when she looked at me were intriguing. I won't lie. I mean I was raised to be a gentleman but she was…something else. I should change her into a vampire so two other vampires can claim her. I hope one has a horrible accent and a poor grasp of the English language and the other has a stupid looking goatee. My eternal life would then be complete.

Edward Cullen. I find them. You and your friend fuck them.

Okay, that was a crass thought. So perhaps I was a bit annoyed tonight. This supposed werewolf hangout was nothing more than a loud, dance club with bright flashing lights. I would expect something more…medieval? Instead I have ran into the twenty something scene of Romania. Not a vampire in sight. Just a bunch of horny people trying to get laid. I swear all people think about is sex. I don't see what the big…the girl in the blue dress is walking my way.

/Get you some Eddie!/

Shut up Emmett.

"How are you?" She asked in Hungarian. One of the many languages I learned at night while everybody else was having sex.

"I am well." I replied back. She seemed surprised I knew her language.

"You are a local? I have never seen you before."

"I am from England. I have studied your language and wanted to try it outside of a classroom, so here I am."

"You have a great accent."

You have great breasts. Look at her eyes Edward. Be a gentleman. Bella is always telling me to experiment. She certainly does.

The thought of her still hits me hard.

The girl was talking again. I should pay attention.

"My name is Andreea."

"I'm Edward."

"You have great hair."

"Thank you."

"I have been watching you for a while. I was wondering if you would like to take me to my car and fuck me?"

Uh…I must have misunderstood her.

I looked at her thoughts and…nope. No misunderstanding. Wow. I looked across the floor and saw Emmett doubled over and laughing.

"I am flattered but we have just met."

"I didn't ask to have children with you. I asked if you wanted to fuck me in my car?"

Yes. Yes I would. The problem is I would break you in half. Literally.

Maybe.

I mean Bella took…

Wipe that thought out of my head. But still if she did it while human…

"Yes or no?"

It couldn't hurt to kiss her at least. I mean, I have only kissed one girl in my life. She was pretty. Very, very pretty. Her scent told me she was definitely into me. My phone buzzed. I looked down at it and saw I had a text message from my brother.

/fuck her u pussy./

I glared at Emmett.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand and I followed like an idiot. I didn't hold out for Be…that special girl all this time just to give myself over in the back of a car…did I? I didn't have the control for this. I could hurt her.

Still, I was following her. Maybe I thought too much. I mean it's not like there are any werewolves in the club. So much for a werewolf hangout. Jasper's sources were obviously incompetent. He walked dot the back. It was very dark.

She turned suddenly and pulled down the top of her dress. Uh…

"It just occurred to me that despite my age I had never seen a girl's naked breasts first hand. I could have seen Bella's. Damn I was stupid. But these… wow. I mean I could tell through eh dress but…wow. They were spectacular.

She grabbed my hands and I let her guide them to her breasts. Don't squeeze Edward. Keep control. Play it cool.

"I've decided I don't want to fuck you in my car. It is dark. You can fuck me on the hood."

"Someone might see us." I whispered.

"Let them watch. I like to be watched. Maybe later I take you to a party and my friend can watch us. Maybe she might join in?"

She leaned forward and kissed me while I stood frozen. Her tongue was trying to get in my mouth. I let her. This was a weird feeling. I never kissed Bella like this.

"You are cold."

"I don't feel cold." I murmured.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. You are handsome. Hot, cold, all the same to me." Oh damn she just grabbed my crotch.

Suddenly her eyes got big. I know I am pretty secure in that are but I don't think it would scare her. She looked scared. Then I smelt them. I heard their thoughts. Images actually.

"Run." I whispered. She pulled her top back up and took off. The guys behind me must be really ugly to scare her that much. Three of them. Okay.

I turned around quickly and they were a few feet away.

"Hello vampire. This is our territory. What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get lucky. Your smell seems to have offended my lady friend."

They're eyes were yellow. Fangs were showing. They looked thin. Wiry. I knew they were strong though. All I had to do was bite them. They would not react well to our venom. It would most likely kill them. Of course they had teeth that could rip me apart. I was out numbered. But what's life without a little adventure?

One snarled. I jumped to the top of the car and two jumped at me. I flipped them over me and hit the one on the ground. He fell but was up in a second. The other two jumped back over the car from behind. I grabbed them and tossed both of them into the third. They lay on the ground and I jumped on them. I bit one in the arm. And jumped back. He was screaming. I spit out arm hair from my mouth. Gross. Where the hell is Emmett? That guy tasted horrible.

The other two walked to either side of me. I suppose I could jump on the roof and get away. But I wanted information. I wonder how far Andreea ran? She would have to come back for her car right?

Damn. One hit me in the ear. I fell into the other one and he threw me down. Focus Edward.

She really had magnificent breasts.

Fuck one was on top of me. His fangs were dripping on me. That's just so gross. I mean seriously. This guy smelled worse than Paul Lahote.

I rolled back and kicked him in the stomach. He flew into a car crunching the door. I hope that person has insurance.

The other tried to hit me and I ducked. I came up swinging and hit his jaw, hearing his neck snap. The one who had been screaming was holding his arm but jumped at me. I side kicked him. I was about to bite him again when the one I threw in the car door jumped on my back. I tried to shake him off but he was dug in. Suddenly he was gone. I heard the wet snap of a spine and turned. Had Emmett finally decided to make himself useful?

"I would like to tell you I won't always be here to save your ass, but I probably will be." She smiled.

Bella.

I turned and saw the one I had bitten got up and attempted to run. I twisted his head from his body. I heard ripping and turned. Bella had done the same to the other two.

We walked over to the dumpster behind the club. Bella dumped her bodies and I dumped mine.

"Where are your mates?"

"We split up. Thought we would search the clubs for a werewolf. I was supposed to text if I found one and wait for them." She winked.

"I see. I had the situation in hand, you know?"

"Yeah I saw that. Looked like you had two handfuls." She was grinning. Damn it.

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough. She had magnificent breasts you bad boy."

"You were watching me fight?"

"Yeah. You were doing great but I got tired of waiting. Thought I would expedite the process."

"I was trying to leave one alive. For information. Speaking of, you aren't supposed to be here."

"Ground me. Besides they weren't going to talk. We just have to find out where the largest concentration is."

I had to laugh.

"So…"

"So I think you should go after her. I saw the direction she ran. She couldn't have gotten far in that tight little dress."

"I am trying to stop werewolf killings. Not chasing women." I mumbled.

"Okay. I'm just saying. I've seen great breasts and she had great breasts."

"Why don't we get Emmett. You can call your pets and we can catch up with everyone else."

"Fine. I still think you should go after her. I couldn't understand a damn thing she was saying but it sounded fun."

Yes. It definitely sounded fun. It was just the wrong woman who was offering.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

A/N C'mon people. I gave you Alexander the Great in Protecting Maddie. It was only a matter of time…

Chapter 15

BPOV

This was the coolest thing ever. I was giggling like a little girl. Bran Castle was so beautiful. I had never been in a real castle before. I have to say I was loving Transylvania.

"I can't believe how gorgeous it is. Dracula's castle."

"You know Dracula never actually lived here. Because Dracula is not real. This Vlad guy most likely never lived here either. He was just passing through."

I glared at Peter. I didn't like my fantasies brought down to reality. I don't do that to his fantasies. I make them come true.

"Peter, you are seriously killing my buzz here."

"Sorry darlin. I'll keep quiet and let you live in your make believe world."

"I think it is very possible that Vlad lived here at some point, Peter." Garrett responded, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in tight.

"Kiss ass." Peter grumbled.

"So what is the plan tonight dear?" Garrett whispered in my ear. I could imagine what their plans were. They usually ended with vampire semen all over me, and quite a bit of time in the shower washing my hair. They better appreciate my love for them.

"We need to work tonight Garrett." I reminded him.

"We haven't seen any werewolves since you and Cullen did your tag team act in the parking lot." Peter was annoyed about that still. He didn't like the fact that Edward and I got to fight werewolves and he and Garrett missed out. Garrett seemed to take it in stride though. Garrett was much less jealous than Peter. Maybe after 50 years or so Peter will feel more secure. They both knew I loved them. As weird as it seemed at first, our relationship really worked. The three of us sort of completed each other. Personality wise, anyway. I seemed to complete them physically.

Being here reminded me though, that perhaps we were doing ourselves a disservice by staying in Chile.

Since being here I had already fought werewolves and vampires and seen the most awesome castles and shopped at some really cute antique stores. I had bought a few period dresses. I had shopped with Rose and Alice and traded sarcastic barbs with Edward about parking lot sex. We were having a good time. I could almost forget the murders. But they were there. The reason we were here.

It would be nice to take a trip just to take a trip. I needed to talk to the guys about this.

We smelt it at the same time. Werewolf.

"Smells like Andrie did. A fucking ancient." Peter whispered.

We looked around. The room where we waited for the tour to being was crowded. Too many scents to pick out one person. I didn't need my nose though.

I spotted the pissed off looking brunette in the corner glaring. She noticed that I had caught her eye and smiled.

"Long raven black hair, thin, tall, big breasts female in the corner." I whispered. I added the breast part because that is what Peter would most likely notice someone by. Garrett and Peter turned around.

The brunette was gone as soon as we all looked at her. We gently pushed our way through the crowd and out the door where she had left. I saw her get into a black convertible sports car. She drove off, tires squealing.

"A chick?" Peter chuckled.

"An ancient, Peter." Garrett reminded him.

"What do you want to bet that was Andrie's wife or sister?" I whispered.

"What are we waiting for? We can hit the tree line and chase her." Peter was already moving. I looked at Garrett and shrugged my shoulders. While running after Peter I texted Rose with the details and our location. Something wasn't right about this. We had been here for a week, dodging federal agents I knew, going to hot spots, visiting crime scenes and had picked up no trail. Now here she was. Watching us. Knowing we would smell her.

"Stop Peter!"

He didn't of course.

We could hear her car a half mile away. She was hauling ass. But she had to follow the winding road. We didn't.

"Peter, maybe we should listen to Bella." Garrett said, running beside me.

I rolled my eyes. The only time Peter listens to me it seems, is when I am telling him to cum.

Her car pulled off to the side of the road up ahead. She got out and took off into the woods. She can't outrun us. She can't fight all three of us in human form. The full moon was two nights away and I felt our chances were good then as well.

We saw her in a break in the trees. She was smirking. We continued to run, Peter at the front, straight for her. Peter was hit from the side.

I broke off to help him when a skinny guy jumped on my back taking me down. I turned to look for Garrett but he had two girls on him.

These bitches were about to learn I didn't like my men touched. I growled and flipped onto my back causing the guy on my back to fall to the ground. He didn't lose his grip though. I felt his teeth on my neck.

I grabbed his jaws. His saliva where is teeth touched my fingers burned. I ripped his mouth open and he screamed. Hopping up. I kicked him in the face. He rolled over and I bit his head off. I saw Peter beating two guys and Garrett was sparring with the girls.

"Stop fucking around and rip those bitches heads off Garrett!"

I caught eyes with the ancient. She took off.

"Bella, do not go after her!" Peter said before taking a shot in the mouth. Please. The only time I listen to him is when he is about to make me cum.

"You guys got this." If I took her out now the FBI would be gone in a week and I could enjoy the rest of my vacation. No murders on the full moon. Bella getting her groove on with my boys in a castle. Yeah. That bitch was dead.

She was fast. I give her that. She made it back to her car before I could grab her. I just missed grabbing her bumper.

I continued to follow, running on the road behind her. A car was coming so I jumped into the woods where I wouldn't be seen and followed from the side. She drove off the road into what looked like a cave entrance covered by greenery. She drove right through the greenery.

I really shouldn't follow an ancient werewolf into a cave. I mean that was dumb. Way to dumb, even for me.

I took a deep breath. Looks like I am going into a cave.

I was fifty feet in when I realized I was surrounded by darkness so thick not even my vampire sight could make out where I was going. This damn thing went nearly straight down. Fortunately I could smell the exhaust from her car. It was up ahead. I hopped in the driver's seat and fumbled around until I found the headlights. Finally I found the nob and turned it. Whoa.

The cave narrowed. Barely large enough to fit a person through. The light helped. Unfortunately due to what looked like a twist the light wouldn't get me far. Guess I would be relying on smell.

I took off into the passage. I ran for ten seconds bumping into the wall a few times. I must have covered a thousand yards of twists and turns. How the fuck did she get this far ahead of me? I would think she split off into a hidden cavern but I could smell her scent, mixed with another scent. It was hard to determine until I reached the end of the tunnel and walked into a huge cavern.

Damn.

Torches lit up when I walked in. The place was huge. There was a clear pool in the middle. Up on a ledge overlooking the pool was the brunette.

She was looking quite smug.

"You called me out. Here I am. Ready to play."

"You were right Daria. She was turned. I thought surely despite the vampire presence that Andrie could have at least killed her."

I turned around and realized what the smell was. Vampire. But not a normal vampire. This one must be as old as Daria.

"Who are you?" He had long hair in tight curls and a long mustache that draped down from his lips. He was tall and lean. His eyes were blood red. Guess it was too much to hope that he was a vegetarian.

"My name is Vlad. My friend on the other side is Daria. I believe you knew her husband, Andrie."

"Knew him? I killed the fucker." I laughed.

"Judging by the fact that you are a vampire now, I would say you did not go without injury." Vlad was smiling. He walked forward and I backed up.

"Yeah. He nearly killed me. But I'm here and he isn't."

"Watch your mouth you little whore. My husband was an ancient. You and your vampire friends killing him was a disgrace."

I turned sideways so I could see both of them.

"Whore? Who the fuck are you calling a whore?"

"I saw you with your two men. Your scent is covered with their's."

"Doesn't mean I'm a whore lady. Just means I am open minded."

"Bella, relax. No one is judging you. I for one am glad you are so open minded. Not so smart thought. Following an ancient into a dark, deep cave where your men can't find you? Not very bright."

"Go to hell Vlad…wait. Vlad. No. You aren't…"

He chuckled.

"Vlad Tepes. A pleasure."

"No shit? Wait until I tell Peter. He said you weren't real. Wait. Did you live in Castle Bran?"

"No. I am afraid not."

"Damn it. Could you tell one of my boyfriends that you did before I kill you?"

Dracula seemed to find that funny.

"She is a confident one, Daria. I think I shall keep her. She will make for fine entertainment, even if she has been well used."

"Hey…what the hell do you mean well used? For one of the biggest murdering psychopaths in history you sure are judgmental. I'll have you know I am a profiler and I am pretty certain this impaling fetish you have is to compensate for other physical attributes that aren't as well endowed."

"What are you talking about, child?"

"She means she believes you have a small penis, Vlad." Daria laughed.

"I see. I shall do my best to satisfy her. Of course I am only one man…" He laughed. That was getting old.

"You know the whore jokes are getting a little old." I growled. I had to listen to enough crap from Emmett.

Shit. Vlad was in front of me and had me by the shoulders. I didn't even see him move.

"Look at me Bella."

I looked up and saw his eyes were very bright. He had pretty eyes. I was still sure he had a small penis though.

"You are mine now. You will do as I command. I am your master now."

He let go and stepped back.

"Go and bow at Daria's feet and beg her forgiveness for killing her husband and my oldest friend."

I started laughing. Like that was going to happen.

"Nah. I would just as soon rip her heart out." I stepped back. I was in the water now.

"Why is she not under your control Vlad?" Daria asked.

"Holy shit. You can really do that whole looking into someone's eyes and making them a slave thing? That is so cool. Damn everyone has a cooler power than I do. Can you turn into a bat? Or a pack of rats? What about a mist? Can you do the mist thing?"

He hit me before I could duck. I flew back into the middle of the pond. My ass hit rock. I stood up and realized the pond was only knee deep. Looked a lot deeper from the shore. Vlad was staring at me. He didn't look amused. I suppose I was probably the first shield he had come across. I felt her hit me from behind and went back underwater. She had her hand on my neck and was keeping me underwater. Was she trying to drown me?

I kicked her legs and she fell underneath me. I hit her. She hit me. Her claws scratched my shirt. I ripped her dress. We were both trying to hold the others head while biting each other. Damn this bitch was strong. I would hate to see her as a wolfman…woman.

Ouch! She kneed me in the ribs. I heard a crack.

I side kicked her in her ribs. I could feel mine mending back together. That was a weird feeling.

She grabbed my hair.

She wants to go old fashioned girl fight? I can do that. I grabbed hers and we started jerking each other back and forth. I really hoped Vlad didn't decide to jump in. That would be bad. She let go of my hair and grabbed for my throat.

I grabbed her wrist and bit.

Yuck. I realized I was holding her severed hand.

Rose nearly got her ass kicked when she fought Andrie. I grabbed a hand already. Wait until I see her.

Then I remembered that Count Dracula was behind me and wondered if I would see her again.

"You fucking bitch!" she screamed. Blood pouring from her severed wrist. She grabbed for me with her good hand and I flipped her in the water. I glanced at Vlad who still looked pissed. He crouched as if to jump at us. I took my eyes off Daria to prepare for his attack when she pulled me down again. We were both underwater and I flipped my legs around her head. Reaching for her good arm I pulled it under my legs and wrapped my right arm on top and pulled with my left bending it at an unnatural angle. I rose from the two feet of water we were in using my hips to keep her under and bent back snapping her arm damn near in two. Arm bar. The best move I ever learned in Judo. She screamed I guess. I saw her face in the clear water and bubbles were rising. She twisted on her stomach and I crawled on her back wrapping my arm around her neck. Vlad was flying towards me. Fuck.

A roar filled the cavern. Two roars actually. Before Vlad could get to me, he was tackled by Peter and Garrett. I turned back my concentration to the bitch underneath me. She was rising up out of the water with me on her back. I locked my legs around her waist. She wasn't getting me off of her. She may have been an ancient werewolf, but I was betting the woman still needed oxygen. Her head was turning red. I heard a splash and Rose was in the water with me. She shoved a silver dagger into Daria's eye.

The bitch screamed and began jumping. I stayed on. Rose bit her throat and blood poured out. She began clawing at us with the hand she had remaining. She would try to claw me on her back and then Rose's hands shoving the knife in her eye. I chanced a glance to see how my guys were doing against Dracula. Peter and Garrett were attacking him from both sides, front and back.

I've been there before.

Vlad spun and threw them both off when they jumped on him. He took off into a cave past the ledge Daria had been standing on. Peter and Garrett moved to follow but the cave collapsed behind him. Suddenly the whole cavern began shaking. Daria's head was smoking. I dug my fingers into her neck and twisted. Her head came off with a snap and a wet ripping noise. The blade in her eye caught fire and her head followed suit in my hand. Garrett and Peter were pulling me off.

"The cave is coming down around us dear. Unless we want to spend weeks digging ourselves out I would suggest we vacate the premises." Garret said quietly. He was always so calm. I looked in the water and saw Daria's skull at the bottom of the pool. I stepped on it crushing it to dust. Call me a whore. Bitch.

We took off the way I came in. Rocks fell behind us. The path was collapsing and we were barely keeping ahead of the falling rocks. Finally I saw daylight and the four of us flew out as the cave collapsed. Dirt covered the air around us. Finally the dust cleared. Rose looked annoyed. Peter and Garrett were smirking. What the hell?

Rose finally smiled.

"You look wonderful Bella." She said looking at my chest.

I glanced down and saw my jeans were ripped to shreds, my shirt was practically gone along with my ripped bra hanging from my shoulders, and my shoes were gone. I was covered in dust and I was soaking wet. Where the hell did my shoes go?

Peter walked up to me and wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"You know if you really wanted to wrestle around with another half-naked chick in some water you could have just asked. Garrett and I could have found you a playmate."

I grinned and he kissed me gently. He stepped back and Garrett wrapped me in a hug. He was so sweet…

"You stupid bitch." He whispered in my ear. Okay. Not I love you so much. As far as greetings go it kind of sucked.

"I love you too baby." I said in an annoyed voice.

"You went after that bitch on your own. She led you into a trap!" Peter noted, as if I hadn't noticed.

"You were the one who ran in front of Garrett and I, leading us into a trap!" I responded.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We are all okay. Who the fuck was that vampire?" Peter hated when someone pointed out errors in his thinking.

"Oh that was Dracula." I said casually, looking at Peter.

"Seriously Bella. That guy was freaky fast. Who was he?" Peter asked.

"Dracula."

"Bella…"

"Garrett…"

"Who was he Bella?" Rose asked seemingly exasperated with me.

"He said his name was Vlad Tepes. You know? Dracula? That Vlad Tepes? Not a common name. Anybody keeping up?"

"You aren't fucking around, are you?"

"Peter, I am shocked. Like I would lie about something like that."

"Huh…okay." Garrett was looking at the sky.

"Did you talk to him at all Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Don't look in his eyes. Apparently he can do some mind control thing. It didn't work on me obviously because I have the coolest power in the world."

"Why is…Dracula involved in this?"

"Apparently he and Andrie were friends. Either that or he had a thing for Andrie's wife. Either way, that bitch is dead and we can get on with our vacation. I'm assuming you guys killed the wolves?"

"Yes but…" Garrett started.

"But what?"

"If he was friends with them or her sometime lover, he will want revenge. For both of them now." Garrett said quietly, spoiling the vacation mood.

"Great. So now we are going vampire hunting, Van Helsing?" I just wanted to tour the surrounding areas. Take some pictures with my boyfriends. Make Peter dress up in one of those Turkish soldier costumes I saw in the square.

"Yeah. Best to make a clean sweep of this." Peter said, once again killing my buzz.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Any idea where we might start Bella? Did he say anything?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. He said he used to live in Castle Bran." I answered, glaring at Peter.

"Bullshit."

"He did. You weren't there but he totally said he lived at Castle Bran."

"I'll be damned." Peter whispered.

We arrived back at the Cullen's rented house. Carlisle and Edward had been doing research into werewolves. We explained that research into monster canines was no longer needed and they should perhaps look at possible locations for Count Dracula.

Carlisle was disturbed as Carlisle is known to be on occasion. Usually when walking through a room while I am telling Rose over the phone what new sex position I have come up with.

"Werewolves. Now vampires. How did no one know that Vlad Tepes was an actual vampire?" he said quietly.

"Bram Stoker knew." I pointed out. That caused quite a few stares in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders. Seemed he knew more than we did.

"I can't believe with the deaths on the news and the obvious connection to werewolves that the Volturi haven't arrived." Carlisle said more to himself.

I glanced at Peter and Garrett who were looking anywhere but at Carlisle. May as well go with the flow.

"Yeah. What's up with that? Fucking slackers."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

BPOV

"It's fucking ridiculous Rose." I complained over the phone.

"It's the Super bowl. Everyone here is watching it too."

"I'm on vacation! I didn't travel to the other side of the world so my two boyfriends could watch fucking football!"

"I thought you were here to stop a killer?"

"I am…but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while I am doing it." She is supposed to be on my side.

"Watch the commercials. They are funny." Rose suggested.

"They are stupid. It's a fucking commercial and they treat it like it's a damn movie event. How is this even broadcast here? We are in damn Romania!" Am I the only one who noticed this?

"It's on all over the world Bella. Go read a book or something. It will be over before you know it."

"I suppose I could clean the suite. Peter and Garrett are fucking slobs. It would be difficult enough playing happy homemaker for one of them. Both of them is ridiculous. Peter tracks shit all over with those damn boots he wears. Garrett walks in and literally throws his shirt on the floor. Like it is going to magically pop up and walk itself to the hamper. You should see them at home. I found 6 towels in the trash before we left. I ask Garrett what the deal is and he said they were dirty. They were dirty so he throws him in the fucking trash."

"What were you doing to get that many towels dirty?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"Look I require cleaning often." You would think she would get this. I can't imagine Emmett has very good aim either.

"Oh…ewwww."

"You asked bitch."

"Oh well. I'm sure if you want someone to hang out with Edward would be glad to go sightseeing with you. He certainly could care less about the football game."

"Yeah. That's a great idea. It would certainly get their attention."

"Good point. Why don't we go out and look around for Vlad? We can at least get a run in the forest. Maybe go hunting?"

"I wish. Although I am being very ignored right now I am also under house arrest. They are still kind of pissed at me for running into that cave without them."

"So? They are busy. Leave them a note and slip out the window. We can go dancing."

It was tempting.

"I don't know Rose. I did put them through a lot of worry yesterday. You know Peter actually tried to spank me?"

"What did you do?"

"At first I thought he was just getting kinky but when I realized he wasn't, I kicked him in his nuts. Garrett just stood there while he rolled around on the floor."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes. He went off on that whole I love you so much you had me so scared bullshit he pulls out every time I do something dangerous. Not that it happens often."

"What a bunch of bullshit." Rose agreed.

"I know right? I told him if he pulls that crap again I was going to hurt him. Bad. I'm a…I mean I was a damn FBI agent. If I want to go do something stupid you can bet your cute ass I'm going to do it."

"Maybe it was a kink thing. Has he ever pulled that before?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean sometimes when he has me from behind and I have Garrett in my mouth he might slap my ass. He even said giddy up once. I almost bit Garrett's cock off, I laughed so hard."

"That would have made a mess." She giggled.

"Yeah. Want to guess whose venom would be sealing that bastard back on? Because it wouldn't be Peter's, I guarantee that."

"So you want to go out?"

"I better wait for my guys. I've given them enough trouble for a few days. Let me call you after this stupid game is over."

"All right. Be good. Love you."

"Love you too Rose."

I ended the call and looked towards the living room of the suite we were in. Wash clothes? Read?

No. I wanted sex. I wanted it now.

I could walk in naked and stand in front of the TV.

Maybe…Damn I wish I had a cheerleader costume.

I did have that white negligee. I have been wanting to wear it but these assholes tear off clothes I wear to quickly to bother. This may be the perfect opportunity.

I ran to my closet and pulled it out of the box. I threw on a white thong and draped the white see through material over my body. Damn it felt good. My nipples were hard just feeling the brush of the fabric over my breasts. It barely went past my ass. I had two boyfriends, mates, lovers whatever the hell we were too each other. Surely, I could get one to pay attention to me.

I walked slowly in the room and saw them sitting on the couch talking about the fucking commercials.

They didn't turn around.

I walked around the couch and stood in front of the television.

"Bella you look beautiful." Garrett said smiling.

"Thank you lover." I winked.

"Do you think you could sit down? You are kind of blocking the view." He asked.

Hold the growl in, Bella.

"What about you Peter? Do you have a problem with the view?" I asked smiling.

"Darlin I am in the mood to look at your gorgeous body anytime. But if you could just hold on for a few hours…"

"Fine." I can't believe this crap.

I sat down in the love seat. They were yelling and clapping and high fiving each other. Fucking dorks.

Inspiration hit. If they wouldn't take care of me, I would take care of myself. In this room. Now.

I slid my hand under my panties and found my favorite spot. Damn that felt good. The fabric against my nipples was driving me crazy. I took my other hand and began rubbing my breasts. Slipped a finger in. Thumb on my clit. Hell yes. Damn that felt good. I stared at my two dorks while I touched myself. Soon I closed my eyes and began moaning. Nobody treats me as good as I treat myself.

Okay maybe that wasn't true. But I didn't have the opportunity to do this often. It was nice. Plus being in the room with my lovers…

"Bella sweetie we can't hear the commercials. If you are that horny why don't you go to the bedroom?" Garrett asked.

That killed the fucking mood.

"What do you mean you can't hear the commercials? You're a fucking vampire."

"Darlin we are well aware of what we are. It's just your moaning is a bit distracting. If you want to get yourself off there is a bedroom right down the hall." Peter informed me with a smile. I stood up and before I could react Peter slapped my ass with a laugh and then was seated back on the couch.

I walked into the bedroom careful not to destroy anything.

Those motherfuckers think I am a sex toy they can just pull out when they want? Hell no.

I stared at my phone and inspiration hit. I wouldn't actually call him. I wouldn't do that. That would be too mean to all of them. But Petey and Gar didn't have to know this. I lay down in the middle of the bed and began talking softly, pretending to try to be quiet. I knew they would hear.

"Hey Edward."

"What are you doing? I'm just lying here on the bed. I was…well it doesn't matter."

"What? No, it's just Peter and Garrett are ignoring me and I am really needing some attention."

"What are you doing? Watching the dumb game?"

"I should have known you wouldn't be. What am I wearing? Why?" I giggled for effect.

"What makes you think I am wearing anything? Why don't you go to your room and get naked too? It is so liberating."

"Edward I was wondering…I really want to get off. Would you like to? Maybe we could listen to each other over the phone?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"No it's not cheating. We are just listening to each other. I'll go first. Let me put you on speakerphone so I can use both my hands."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Peter and Garrett just ran into the room. They looked pissed.

They stopped glaring and noticed I didn't have a phone in my hand or anywhere near me.

"You're not on the phone." Peter whispered. And I thought Garrett was the smart one.

"No. But I could be. I pretty much do what you boys want when you want it. That goes both ways though. I don't care if it's both of you or one of you. The two of you can work that out but I better have a man on top of me in the next thirty seconds or I swear to God I am throwing on my short silk robe over this little see through number I am wearing and marching my ass right over to the Cullens. I'll watch this fucking Superbowl with Rose while Edward drools over me."

"You wouldn't do that." Garrett said but his expression wasn't one of confidence.

"Try me bitch." I stared at him, expressionless.

The two of them looked at each other. Finally they both pulled their shirts off.

"Fuck it. It's half time anyway." Peter whispered. He was on my mouth before I could retort. Garrett was rubbing my legs. Peter flipped me over and slapped my ass. I swear he has a spanking fetish.

That's okay though. Peter was under me and Garrett was behind me. I felt the warm oil. Looks like it is time for a Bella Sandwich.

Halftime my ass.

Garrett POV

"So we missed the second half of the Superbowl." I noted, absolutely spent, four hours after Bella had lured us with her fake phone sex call.

"Don't worry. I got it on the DVR." Peter responded with a grin. "When she comes out of the bath you grab her arms and I will grab her legs. We are going to make her watch the second half."

"That would be cruel. Bella really hates sports." I mentioned.

"Yeah well fuck her."

"I believe we just did several times."

"Not what I meant Garrett."

"Fine. We force her to watch the Superbowl. Now what are we going to do about Count Dracula?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow is the full moon. I figure he will come for us. We deal with him then."

"The full moon has no effect on him, Peter." I said, rolling my eyes.

"True. But if he is really friends with the wolves he will want his revenge and bring wolves with him."

"Oh…yeah." He had a good point.

"I don't like waiting for an assault." The thought made me uneasy. We both preferred to attack.

"I don't either. Jasper is looking for possible areas he might be. I figure the three of us go tomorrow and hunt him."

"Leave Bella here? With the Cullens for protection?" I wasn't crazy about that idea.

"Protection? You better not let her hear that shit. I would think with Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward, Carlisle and Esme they could handle anything that slips by us." Peter reasoned.

"True. I still don't like it." I agreed that I wanted Bella safe. Her life has been in danger so many times, her luck was going to eventually run out.

"Neither do I. I am coming with you three." Bella mentioned, walking in dressed in blue jeans and a very tight mid drift top.

Fuck. Oh well. Peter's idea just got shot to hell.

"Why?" Peter asked. That stopped us both.

"What do you mean why?" Bella answered a question with a question. I hate it when she does that.

"Garrett may treat you with kid gloves but I want to know why you feel the need to get involved? You aren't that great of a fighter. Not on the level of Garrett, Jasper and I. You would be in the way. We would have to be looking out for you as well as fighting. You could get someone hurt."

"I fought Andrie. I fought Daria. What the hell do you mean I'm not a great fighter?"

"You aren't. You damn near got killed as a human. Actually you did but you were human so I can look past that. But if Rose hadn't shown up you would still be fighting that Daria bitch. If Garrett and I hadn't caught up with your ass you would be in pieces when Vlad got a hold of you."

"You are going to need my shield. He could control you if you looked into his eyes." Bella whispered.

"We don't plan on looking into his eyes darlin. We will take him out long before that happens. I don't give a damn how old he is. Nobody can handle Jasper, Garrett and I."

This was bad. I expected Bella to be angry. I was hoping she would be angry. This was…

"I'm going for a walk. Or to hunt or something. I'll see you guys later, maybe." She whispered walking out the door.

"Don't leave the city. I don't want to worry about him taking you by surprise." Peter added on.

Bella turned and stared at Peter. Then she stared at me. Then she walked out, not even bothering to slam the door.

"You are a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"Why? I am trying to keep her safe. Besides you are just going to run after her and make her feel better. You always do. Maybe she needs to hear the truth. I love her. You love her. But she needs to learn her limitations before she gets herself killed. She ain't gonna want to hide out in Chile her whole existence. Eventually we are going to run into other nomads. Maybe some ain't so friendly. The way she fights, she won't last a second."

"You didn't have to be rude about it." I was kind of getting angry.

"I wasn't rude. I was truthful. Just cause you won't tell her how it is, doesn't mean one of us shouldn't."

"You hurt her."

"She will be fine. Maybe it will give her something to think about."

"Maybe you should go apologize before I rip your fucking head off." Yep. I was definitely angry.

"Emotional crap is more your area. Why don't you?"

"Keep it up Peter. You aren't only hurting yourself. You are hurting her." I mumbled, walking out to find her, not bothering to look at him. He was an idiot raised in a time when women were subservient to men. I was raised in a similar period but I evolved with the times. Peter still had some evolving to do.

BPOV

Damn. He really didn't think much of me, did he? Apparently Garrett didn't either. He just sat there and let Peter say…that.

I won't lie. That hurt.

I ran through the woods, to the Carpathian Mountain Range. May as well check out the summits of a few mountains I have been wanting to climb. Since apparently I am no good at fighting, may as well be a tourist.

I hunted down two serial killers before I ever met those assholes. I killed half a wolfpack on my own. I shot out Andrie's eye and stabbed a dagger in his fucking brain. I tore off Daria's hand and nearly snapped her arm in two. Maybe I would have been fucked if Vlad had gotten to me but the two of them didn't exactly destroy him. I mean they had their shot. Not like they are so great. I sat down on a summit and enjoyed the scenery.

I was feeling sorry for myself. I hated that.

Suddenly it occurred to me. They didn't think much of me. I was just a sex toy for the two of them. I picked up their shit and kept their house clean. Edward was right. Am I going to spend eternity being at their beck and call for everything they want, whenever they want? I was a damn FBI agent. I am smart. And I may not be a fighter in their league but I could fight. Plus Jasper is looking for him? Jasper didn't think to ask me for help? I'm the one who knows how to find psychotic killers.

Peter and Garrett love me.

But they don't respect me. It's my fault. I let myself act like a whore. I had to trick them into sex! They damn sure never had to worry about that with me. I mean I get that I'm a newborn and have strong urges. But still. Telling them no every now and then wouldn't kill me. Maybe they would appreciate me instead of taking me for granted.

Hey Bella, me and Gar are going to hunt Count Dracula. You stay back with the Cullens. Can't have our sex toy getting injured.

I loved them both. Both were so fun to be around. Both could drive me crazy. This was my fault. I let them get away with it.

I needed plans for the future. I wasn't going to be their toy for eternity. May as well wear a fucking collar. Peter would like that.

I took a deep breath. I didn't need it but it made me feel good. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. I hardly ever did this anymore but sometimes the familiarity of it was nice. Feeling the smoke running through my body, tasting the tobacco. The taste hadn't changed when I did.

I needed to think. I needed to stand on my own. They don't think I'm an equal? I guess I would be doing this myself. No one else. Success or death. Fuck it. I came here to stop a killer who called me out. Me. Not them.

We could see which one of us got there first. If they won't respect me, maybe it was time to respect myself and remember who the hell I was, instead of a sex driven tourist I have been acting like.

Now here would I find a homicidal vampire? Think Bella. You studied this guy briefly in College. He was mentioned anyway. Where was he really from? Not Transylvania and not Bran Castle.

Wallachia.

Lived there. Died there. I would bet he was still there. Living in a castle? Not hardly. They were all tourist traps now.

He would have werewolves with him. I needed to make a stop before I went there. I wasn't sure if he would be there but I had no place else to look. His childhood home as there. He knows caves. I wonder if there is a cave that runs under his childhood home. He would want to be close. He kept friends for years. He was sentimental. He was a traditionalist. He liked to keep to himself or the rest of the vampire world would know about him. Under his childhood home. I could imagine him walking at night through its halls. I would. If I was him I would want to be close to home. I still think about going to the Phoenix house and walking around at times. Reliving memories.

He was angry. He has lost two friends, one I am still halfway convinced was a lover. He is not accustomed to losing. He is not accustomed to running. It won't happen again. Vampires have invaded his territory. We are challenging him. He will attack.

I have to make him defend.

Now how to kill him?

I wasn't as fast as he was. I wasn't as strong. I would have to be tricky. He won't expect me to come after him in his own home.

I needed to stop sitting here on top of a fucking mountain. I could think about this on the way. I needed to make my stop and then onto Wallachia. Peter and Garrett may not respect me but I would rather die than not be respected. This was a stupid action. I recognized this. But fortune favors the bold. I knew I would never be an equal in our relationship. I was their mate. I would be with them for eternity. If I wasn't an equal it would be a long eternity.

It was time to kill Dracula.

Peter POV

The longer I sat here the worse I felt. I was harsh. I just didn't want her in danger. I knew she was hardheaded. I knew she wouldn't be talked out of it. So I acted like an arrogant asshole. Great job Peter. I hurt her feelings.

I made her feel worthless. I had already lost her so often since I met her. It drove me crazy. Seeing her in that cave, fighting like a hellcat in the water and seeing a vampire about to jump on her. A few seconds later and she would have been in pieces.

She is so small. So slim. So beautiful.

She undressed in front of two vampires when she was a human and let us have our way with her. She keeps me from doing anything stupid most of the time. When I let her. She gives Garrett the intimacy he needs. It's like she knows whatever we need and gives it to us. Not just sex. Holding her. Laughing with her. She knows when I need a hug. She knows when Garrett wants to get under the covers in the dark and hold her. She picks up after us. She makes sure the house is always nice. She doesn't have to. She does it because she loves us. She has to have a big enough heart to love two men at the same time and make sure we both know she loves us the same.

I made her feel disrespected.

I made her feel less than she is.

"You are a fucking dumbass. If she gets hurt I will burn you." Garrett said walking in. Judging by the look on his face he either didn't find her or she wouldn't talk to him.

"Yeah. I know. Did you not find her?"

"I found her scent. On top of a fucking mountain. It was old. I followed it into town. She broke into the police station. Apparently stole a few guns. She went to a gun store and stole boxes of ammunition. Want to guess what kind of ammo? Silver. Police are there as well. I followed her to the airport."

"She left?"

"No Peter. She stole a car from long term parking. I lost her scent after that."

Fuck. This wasn't good.

"Where do you think she is going?" I whispered.

"Hunting obviously." Garrett replied, still glaring.

"You had to make her feel like that didn't you? You know how much pride she has! You god damn idiot." He yelled at me.

"I know okay? We need to focus on finding her now."

I stood up to prepare to leave. To go where, I had no idea.

"Where do we look? If she grabbed a car she was obviously leaving the area." I said more to myself.

"She took a car because she didn't want us to follow, asshole."

"I know where she went." Jasper said walking in. He wasn't happy.

"Where?" I asked, ready to move.

From Alice's vision we believe it is a very old castle. I did a search of castles in the country. We believe it is a castle in Wallachia. Probably the one Vlad Tepes was born in."

"I thought Alice couldn't get visions of Bella after she was turned." Garret said quietly.

Jasper looked at both of us. He wasn't angry. He was worried. Very worried.

"She didn't get a vision of Bella. She had a vision of you two, on your knees, over the pieces of Bella's burning body. We don't have much time. No time as of right now. We need to move."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

Chapter 17

BPOV

Okay. You got this Bella. Run through the dark forest. Dodge and shoot werewolves who are howling at the full moon. Run around the castle trying to find a secret entrance that has eluded employees of the museum for all these years that lead to an underground cavern. Find Dracula. Kill Dracula.

Piece of cake. Or garlic as the case may be.

I wish I knew where the entrance of the cave was.

Something was wrong with my plan.

I knew it. When I found him my plan was to attack and hope to God I could figure out a way to kill him.

I was going to die.

I couldn't take him. But I would be damned if I was going back to Peter and Garrett and standing aside. I needed a new plan. I needed to think this out.

Do I have to run around the castle or look for a cave entrance?

No. I don't think I did. He would find me. He would want revenge. Didn't he live for revenge? Did he? Use your brain Bella. What does Vlad want? He became angry over the death of his friends. He was friends with werewolves. Why werewolves? They were older than he was. We are natural enemies. But they fought with him. Or did they fight for Daria and Andrie? They are still around. I can smell them. The forest below stinks with them. The howls. There are a lot of those dogs. I should have brought more guns.

I didn't have to kill them all though. I just had to clear the path. Once I got inside he would find me. Daria called out to me in blood. She wanted me. He was there though. Did he want me too?

Huge ego. Like most men I am learning. Loves his legend. But stays in the background. Why?

He is scared of other vampires? He didn't put up much of a fight against Peter and Garrett. He was fast but he used that speed to escape and run. Not to fight.

Was Peter wrong? Would he really come after us?

Peter was probably wrong. This guy wouldn't bother us. But I can't take that chance. The Cullens and my men were coming after him regardless.

My plan to take him head on was ridiculous. Whether he ran from Peter and Garrett or not, he could certainly take me. I needed to play to his weakness…

I took off into the forest. I was only seconds in when I heard the wolves tracking me. They were coming from the front, back and sides. I could only worry about the ones in front. Two jumped in front of me. I fired twice. Both head shots. I didn't stop to see if they were dead. The point was to run the gauntlet not count dead bodies.

Ten more seconds and I would be there. One nearly hit me from the side but I stopped and he flew past. The one behind me was gaining. I turned and fired the shotgun. I heard a yelp and turned back to the one who flew past me. He was jumping at me. I shot him in the chest with the .45. Time to move. Five seconds away. Another one flew in front. I jumped him. 3 seconds. I reached the end of the forest leading up to the castle ruins. I turned around and opened up. There must have been twenty at least. As a human I never would have been able to shoot them all.

As a vampire…well that was a different situation. I moved in a zigzag pattern into them.

Ten seconds later, two empty clips and twenty dead werewolves and I was ready to explore a castle.

Oh shit. There were more of them coming. I was out of bullets.

All or nothing Bella. Poenari Castle. On top of a cliff. A stronghold during the Middle Ages. Enough of it was still standing that you can tell how imposing it was.

I climbed the cliff and reached the castle ruins. My heart would have stopped if it was still beating. Humans were impaled surrounding the castle. Spikes rose from the ground with humans on top of them.

I approached slowly and felt very stupid.

Fucking tourist trap. The humans were mannequins. Okay. Let's go.

I jumped on of the ruined walls and landed on the first level. Somewhere here was an entrance to the underground.

Then I smelt him. Guess I wouldn't need to find the passage after all.

"Welcome. If I knew you wanted to see me that badly I would have sent a car for you. You did not have to kill so many of my children."

I turned around and looked into the eyes of Dracula.

"I tried to reason with them but they wanted to bite. You should keep your dogs on a leash. I like your place. It has a real retro feel."

He looked at me as if I was a problem to figure out. "Are you incredibly brave or incredibly stupid?"

Ouch.

"That's a valid question Vlad. To be honest I am probably somewhere in the middle."

"I can appreciate that. The brave need to be reckless at times. I certainly was. I have one hundred children in the forest. I hope you came alone. Anyone following you will have a difficult time reaching us."

"I came alone. I didn't want anyone to disturb us."

"Why is that Bella Swan?" He was grinning. Huge ego. He thought he was in complete control.

"You want me." I told him looking directly into his freaky eyes and trying not to let my eyes wonder to his stupid mustache.

"You killed two of my oldest friends. I have known Daria and Andrie since I was turned. I want you dead."

I was inches from his face. He expected me to make a move.

"Bullshit."

"What exactly do you mean by bullshit? My English is good but I don't recognize that term."

"Believe me. If you lived my life every day you would become intimately acquainted with it. What I mean is you are a warrior. I am a warrior. Your friend Andrie wanted to kill me. Daria left my name in blood at scenes of gruesome murders to get my attention. She got it. She died. You expected me to lay down and die because your friends decided I should? You and I both know that is not the way warriors live."

"Now you plan to kill me, correct?" he asked.

"No. If I wanted to kill you, I would have come with the multitude of vampires I know. I am a warrior but I am not an idiot. Only an idiot would try to kill you alone."

I shouldn't mention here that I am an idiot.

"So why have you come to me?"

"I told you. I saw it in your eyes while I was fighting Daria. You want me." I hoped so anyway.

"You are willing to give yourself to me?" he was smiling now. I hope he buys this.

"We are vampires. Vampires believe in strength. I can be strong with you."

"What do you have to offer me?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't like him having access to my neck but…

"As I said…you want me. You can have me."

"I can have you? What makes you think I cannot just take you?"

"You could certainly kill me. But I am a vampire. You can't chain me in your dungeon as kinky as being Dracula's prisoner sounds. You can't keep me unless I want to be with you. You can only burn me."

He was quiet for a few moments. Finally he spoke.

"What would I have to do for you?"

Yes. Now we were negotiating. He was starting to loosen up.

"Leave my friends alone. It ends here. We stay low. Get to know one another for a few decades. Travel. We stay away from my friends. No revenge. No vendettas. It ends now."

"Why would you want me?" he asked.

"Do you know what I did as a human?"

"Yes. Daria told me you were a federal agent."

"I studied murderers. The worst of the worst. I did it because I knew what a killer was thinking. I could understand them. I was…attracted to them. Killers fascinate me. There is not greater killer alive than you."

"I see." He walked away from me to the edge of the castle wall looking out through a hole in the wall. I could hear the wolf howls but they stayed in the forest. His children must not be allowed to come to the Castle.

"I admit you intrigue me. You have spirit. I doubt I can trust you though." He finally said.

Fuck.

"So kill me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are not afraid of death?" He asked with a confused look.

"I'm a vampire. I should have died a year ago. I am death now." I told him staring into his eyes.

He was in front of me quickly. Too quickly. Almost too fast for my eyes to track.

"You are intriguing Bella Swan." He whispered. His hand caressed my cheek. He was pulling me in to kiss me. I let him pull me in. His lips were centimeters from mine.

I grasped the back of his head turned my mouth to his neck and bit. I couldn't decapitate him but I could hurt him. He let me in. I struck first. The rest was up to me.

He roared and threw me away. My hands lost their grip but my mouth didn't. Part of his throat came with me. I hit the wall and landed on my ass. Looking up I prepared to defend myself. I tried to growl but realized I had something in my mouth. I spit on the ground and saw it was a big chunk of his throat.

He was holding his throat. Venom was leaking out, pouring around his hands. I smiled.

"You were right Vlad. You shouldn't have trusted me."

"You bitch. You lying deceitful bitch." He didn't look happy. Welcome to the club.

"You're the dumbass that left your neck opened. First rule of vampire fighting Vlad. Always protect your neck." I smiled. He wasn't dead. But it evened the playing field.

I charged and he flew at me. One hand reached for me and the other stayed on his neck. I flew over him. His hand grasped my foot but I spun around kicking his head. It tilted to the side pretty easy and he roared. We both fell on the ground. He attempted to stand and I jumped on him. I began swinging. He couldn't block both my hands. He raised his head and bit into my shoulder.

To this point I had never been bitten by a vampire except my mates. That felt good when Garrett and Peter bit me. This did not feel good. I ducked my head into my chest to protect my neck. He rolled on top of me. Venom was still pouring from his neck. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the groin. He flipped over. I went over with him. I had to stay on top. I couldn't fight him in stand up. He was too quick. I rolled over and continued swinging. My shoulder was killing me. It burned. I clawed his eyes and he screamed. This time he didn't roar. He screamed. His hand flew to his eyes and I bit the other side of his neck, digging my teeth in. This time I kept biting. I reached his spinal column before he grabbed my hair to pull me off. I wrapped my legs around him in a control position I learned in judo. He threw the both of us over and I continued the flip landing back on top of him. I grabbed his cervical spine and pulled. His head tilted back. He couldn't scream now. His neck was gone but his damn head was still attached. His mouth was snapping but he couldn't control his head. I threw everything I had into my shoulders and legs and leaned back, finally feeling his spine snap in two. I had his head in my fucking hand.

Gross.

I tossed it away and crawled off his body.

Pulling my lighter I optimistically brought with me I lit his body.

Once I had a nice fire going I grabbed his head by the hair and walked over to the fire. His eyes were flitting back and forth.

"Seriously Vlad. Have you looked into a mirror? Your mustache is horrible. You should have never trusted a woman who said she wanted you. Have fun in hell. I hope they shove a pole up your ass."

I tossed his head on top of his body and watched him burn.

Peter POV

"I can smell her." The scent of my Mate.

"Yep. I can smell a whole bunch of werewolves in that forest." Jasper added.

"We have to move…" Garrett began when Alice gasped. We all turned, us and the Cullens, to see Alice staring off into the distance. I glanced at Edward who was seeing what she was seeing.

"The vision changed." Edward whispered.

"Thank God." Garrett breathed.

"But she still can't see Bella. She sees all of us standing around a fire. That's it."

"We have to go now." I growled running into the woods. I heard the rest follow. Garrett was soon by my side. We stopped ten seconds later.

"Well, Bella definitely came this way." Jasper whispered.

The dead human bodies of werewolves were lying on the ground. I kept running. I had to get to that castle. I had to save her. We reached the end of the forest and stopped once again.

"Holy shit." Edward whispered.

"Damn." Rose whispered.

In front of us were at least twenty bodies.

"Bella definitely came this way." Esme said quietly.

We turned when we heard the growls. In front of us were at least thirty werewolves. I turned and twenty more had snuck around us and stood between us and the castle.

"Oh no."

I turned to look at Garrett wondering why he was worried about a bunch of fucking dogs. His gaze was not on the dogs though. I followed it and saw what he saw. I fire within the castle. It was glowing from a hole in the wall of the ruined structure. Garrett roared and ran into the crowd of dogs. I followed. The ones behind attacked. The Cullens engaged. I may not be able to save her. But I would damn sure avenge her before I killed myself.

Garrett POV

Bella.

She was the only thought I had. I was in a rage. I couldn't think. Dogs were flying at me and I ripped and bit as soon as they attacked. Soon I had no others to attack. I was covered in fur and blood. I had a few bite marks I barely noticed. I looked around. Peter looked the same way I was sure I looked. Edward looked murderous. Rose did as well. We all turned around and stared at the fire.

"We jump the wall. No matter what, that fucker dies tonight." Jasper growled.

Peter and I ran. We all hit the wall at the same time. We didn't bother to jump the wall. Peter and I went through it.

There it was. My worst nightmare. The thing I should have stopped. If only I had told Peter to shut up. If I had defended her, she would have brought me along at least. We saw the fire. It was a body. That much was obvious. My eyes were watering. I could smell Bella and Vlad all around.

"It's about time you fuckers showed up."

I looked at the top of the wall and saw Bella sitting. She jumped down.

"I hope one you guys brought the marshmallows."

"You're alive." I whispered.

"Try not to sound so surprised." She smiled. I grabbed her in my arms and Peter did as well.

Something was wrong.

She wasn't hugging us back. I tried to kiss her and she placed a sturdy hand on my cheek.

"Bella please…" Peter started.

"No."

Peter and I were both speechless.

"Neither of you respect me. I am going to live on my own for a while. When the two of you can grow up maybe we can talk about a relationship. For now I need to leave. You can't follow."

"I'll be damned if you are going anywhere without me." Peter said loudly.

"That's what I am talking about! You don't respect me! I tell you to not follow me and you do whatever the fuck you want! God damn you Peter Whitlock! You can go to hell to Garrett! I have had it. I am going on my own for a while. Not forever. When you two grow up and see me as an equal then you can call me. Until then, if I find out that one of you is following me I swear I will never touch either of you again!"

Bella walked past us. She hugged Esme, Alice and Rose. She hugged Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. She then began walking out the front of the castle.

"Bella wait. Where are you going to go?" I reached for her but she raised her hands.

"Geneva." She answered.

"Why Geneva?" Peter asked, still in shock.

"I'm going to make sure Frankenstein's monster is really dead. If he isn't I am going to kill that fucker too. Then I am going to Lithuania."

"What is in Lithuania?" I asked. I couldn't be on the other side of the world from her.

"While I was waiting for you guys to show up, I read the world news on my phone. I found out that there is a pattern killer in Lithuania. I am going to try my hand at stopping him. From what I can tell he is human. I may be able to help from the shadows. I'm going to try my hand at learning Russian and tracking him or her down. It's what I do. I just forgot for a while. Like I said, when you two grow up, give me a call. I will have my cell. Don't blow it up."

She walked over and kissed me on my cheek. She walked over to Peter and kissed him on his cheek. Walking out she stopped at the large castle door.

"Edward? I'm making plans. It's your turn. I would start in Alaska." She said. She wasn't smiling.

Edward nodded his head and smiled. "I think that would probably be a good start Bella. I won't tell you to be careful. You wouldn't listen would you?"

Bella looked at Peter and me.

"See? He gets it. Why can't you two?"

Bella walked out the door.

Peter turned to me. None of the Cullens would look at us.

"What do we do Garrett? We have to go after her right?"

I shook my head.

"No Peter. We are going back to Chile and leave her alone. We have to respect her."

I didn't know how long this would take. But if we could get it together…if we could…I didn't know.

"Do you think she will come back?" he asked, quickly panicking.

"Yes. But before she does I have a feeling we should learn how to clean house and maybe think very hard about treating her with respect. If not we will both lose her."

Peter took a deep breath and nodded his head.

I hoped she wouldn't be gone long. We needed to get our shit together.

A/N

Last chapter tomorrow. I wonder how it is going to end?


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

A/N So this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. One of my favorite reviewers mentioned that I must have strong women in my life to write Bella like I do. I do. I love strong women. My two favorite movie characters are Alice from the Resident Evil series and Selene from the Underworld series. Actually I base how I think Bella should act on my oldest daughter. Not the adult parts obviously but personality wise. Quick story. When my daughter was 12 my wife was unloading groceries from the car and had left the garage door open. It was dark. I heard her yell and run into the house saying two men had just walked into the garage from the street. I grabbed my gun and ran to the garage. I suppose they had already left when my wife screamed. I heard the door open behind me and told her to call 911. Only it wasn't my wife who opened the door. It was my 12 year old daughter standing next to me. She had grabbed a big kitchen knife from the kitchen drawer and was standing there staring into the dark. She finally looked up at me and asked where they were. That's my daughter. Little girl never backs down from a damn thing. I wouldn't have her any other way. I pretty much based Maddie off of her in Protecting Maddie. So I write Bella the way I think my daughter would react to a situation (except the adult parts of course. That's just my imagination being corrupted by my readers.) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story.

Chapter 18

Peter POV

"You think she will call this week?" I asked. It has been a year. Bella calls or answers our calls about once every couple weeks. Garrett and I both finally gave up calling when we figured out she wasn't going to answer if she didn't want to talk.

It has been a difficult year. Garrett and I still lived in the house in Chile. Waiting.

On the bright side we have learned to keep this place clean. Wash clothes. Pay the bills we often forgot that Bella kept up with. We didn't go back to hunting humans. We wouldn't want her disappointed in us. The place was empty though without her.

"I don't know Peter. You know she calls when the mood strikes her." He said sadly.

When she did call it was like she never left. She told us both that she loved us. She asked what we had been doing. We asked what she had been doing. After police received an anonymous tip about the identity of the Lithuania killer and where to find him and the evidence against him, she moved on to Germany.

A string of killings was stopped two weeks after she arrived by police. She did the work. Figured out his pattern and stopped him in the act. Police found him tied up in an alley after his would be victim ran to a phone. She claimed a pale angel with dark brown hair and gold eyes saved her.

There was a string of killings in Moscow that had all the marks of a vampire gone wild. Burnt bodies every night found in dumpsters. The vampire was on a feeding frenzy. Bella called us on the way to Russia and said she was doing fine. The killings stopped a couple days after she landed. Police did not make an arrest in that case. I have a feeling they would have needed a dust pan to pick the guy up.

She was currently in London, last we heard. Two days ago Scotland Yard followed up on a tip and raided the house of a guy who was copycatting Jack the Ripper in the Red light District.

Being alone gave me and Garrett a long time to think and talk to each other. We had worked out sharing her. We never worked out her sharing us though. If she ever gave us a chance again, we would fix that. We needed to be what she wanted as much as she was what we wanted. He regretted being so needy. I regretted being such an ass.

The house phone rang. It was the one Bella called. We didn't get many other calls. Maybe Jasper might call us occasionally. Other than that we knew it had to be Bella.

Garrett hit speaker phone.

"Bella." I said, trying to hold the desperation in my voice.

"Hey Peter. Is Garrett with you?"

"Yes. I'm here Bella."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching TV. Keeping up with the news." I told her honestly.

"Let me guess. London news?" she laughed.

"Yes." Garrett confirmed.

"Yeah, he was bat shit crazy. Crazier than normal. He was a little trickier to track down than most though."

"So what have you been doing Bella? What killer are you going after next?" Garrett asked casually.

"I'm guessing since you two are watching television one of you remembered to pay the electric bill?" she asked with humor in her voice.

"Yeah. Me and Garrett split up the bill payin responsibilities. Household chores too."

"You two keeping the grass cut?"  
"Yep. We take turns doing that." Neither one of us really liked it. We had to move so slow when doing it.

"You two ever going to try to leave me behind again?"

That caught my attention. This was the first time she asked anything about our relationship.

"Nope." I answered quickly.

"No Bella." Garrett agreed.

"Good. Then it's time to talk."

The door opened and there she was.

Garrett POV

I couldn't take a breath if I wanted to. She looked the same but somehow was even more beautiful. She was wearing a short black dress and high heels. She was smiling.

"Bella." I finally whispered.

She walked between Peter and I and sat on the couch.

Looking around she nodded.

"The place looks good, boys."

"Thanks." Peter said. Neither of us would take our eyes off of her. We hadn't seen her in so long it was surreal seeing her in the living room. You would think after two hundred years, that one year wouldn't make a difference. This had been the longest year of my existence.

"I'm moving to Philadelphia." She said casually.

My heart just sunk.

"What is in Philidelphia?" I whispered.

"Rose got me a new ID. I used it to get a job teaching night classes at Temple University in their criminal justice department. The psychology of serial killers and mass murderers."

"That sounds great Bella." Peter said slowly.

"I start in one month." She was smiling.

"Congratulations." I smiled. If Peter could fake one so could I.

"So the big question. You boys want to come with me?" She looked serious. I think she was serious.

"Yes. We would both very much like to come with you Bella." I answered without hesitation.

"We going to be equals?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know." Peter said causing me to whip my head around and hold off on slapping him.

"Why is that?" Bella asked staring at him and not looking happy.

"You killed Dracula. It may take Garrett and I a while to rise to your level of bad ass." He grinned.

Bella laughed.

"I'll give you credit for killing the Volturi guard and a shit load of werewolves and we will call it even."

"So I guess we should get online and start looking for a place to live?" I offered.

"Yeah. We can do that tomorrow. First we have something to take care of."

"What is that?" Peter asked. I was a little worried.

Bella stood and pulled the shoulder straps of her dress down. She shimmied out of her dress. She was naked underneath. She turned to walk to the bedroom. At the bedroom door she stopped and looked back at us.

"First one here gets to decide who does what." She winked and walked into the bedroom.

I never looked at Peter. Apparently he didn't look at me either. We hit the doorway at the same time causing plaster to crumble on both sides of the door.

Bella was on her back propped up on her elbows. Her high heels were on. She was laughing.

"You two tied. Guess I will have to decide who does what."

Rose POV

We had given up on the high school thing. Carlisle still practiced medicine. Bella had been ridding the world of evil. It was time for us to make some plans. Emmett and I had discussed opening a garage. Alice opened up a boutique. Bella was right. If we were going to live, we may as well do something with our lives.

Edward was still in Alaska. He may come out of Tanya's room in the next century. None of us are holding our breath though.

Despite giving up high school there was definitely one college class I had to take. I watched as she came into the room. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Glasses. Dressed in a long skirt and a simple white button up shirt. She looked every bit the professor. Despite her glasses and conservative clothing she couldn't hide her beauty. Every male in the classroom and one female instantly took notice. She looked up and winked at me, causing quite a few males to turn in my direction and start staring. Bitch did that on purpose. Jasper was sitting next to me. He chuckled. I guess he was enjoying the lust he was feeling in the classroom. Gross.

Bella walked up to the podium. Conversations died down.

"My name is Dr. Isabella Hale. Welcome to class. Now everyone shut up."

Belle POV

That got their attention.

I smiled to put them at ease. Didn't want to run off everyone the first day.

"Okay. That's the last bit of bitchiness you will see from me this semester. I am passing around a roll sheet. Sign your name. Your grade in this class will be based on attendance. Don't have a friend sign you in. Trust me. I will know. You will not be writing papers or taking tests in the course. Mostly because I don't feel like grading them. But you will listen. You will learn. You will discuss. Studying the psyche of a serial killer or mass murderer is an imprecise thing. I can grade you on the facts of serial killers lives all semester. You won't learn a damn thing about how they think though.

We will discuss the thought processes of several serial killers in this class. Bundy, Richard Ramirez, the Zodiak Killer, the Green River Killer, Jack the Ripper, BTK, Dahmer. That's just a few."

A hand shot up already.

"Yes?"

"The Zodiak Killer was never caught. Will we be discussing unsolved cases?" an eager young man in the front asked.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me he was never caught." I need to look into that in my spare time.

"Will we be studying the Wolfman killings?" The same kid asked.

"The what?"

"The wolfman killings? They started about a year and a half ago in New York City? The killer made his kills look like werewolf attacks? Can we talk about what happened to Bella Swan?"

"Who is that?"

"The profiler who was involved in the case? Her car was found outside the remains of a building, police believe held the bodies of the killer and his cult? Her body was never found, only her blood soaked car."

I looked at Rose who was smirking.

"Yes. I remember now. The big mystery. Did Bella Swan die? Did she burn down the building? Did she go missing to hide from the killer's cult? That Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes ma'am. That would be the one." He smiled.

"What is your theory?"

"I think she was wounded but escaped and went into hiding to stay away from his cult. You know there were killings in Romainia not long after that, with her name written in blood on the walls asking her to come out of hiding."

"Really? I do seem to remember something about that now that you mention it." Damn this wig itched. The contacts were irritating my eyes. May as well get used to it.

"We may touch on that subject but the werewolf killer never really lasted long enough to merit much attention. Now open your books to…"

"Dr. Hale?"

I took a deep breath. I need to remember to blink while I was at it.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a theory? On what happened to Agent Swan?"

Did I? Good question.

"Yes. I like to think that dead or alive, Bella Swan took down the killer. I believe she went out a winner. She still is. Wherever she is. Now class, open your books to chapter 23. We are going to start with Bundy. Who can tell me about Bundy?"

Rose and I walked in my door two hours later. Our house was really nice. The guys had put a lot of work into the yard. It was a fixer upper, around 60 years old. Peter and Garrett seemed to enjoy restoring it so it worked out for all of us.

Peter and Garrett were smiling.

"What's up guys?" I asked instantly on alert for some sort of fucked uppery these two pulled. Peter stepped up and kissed me followed by Garrett like they did every night. Sometimes Garrett went first.

"I hacked into the police database." Garrett grinned.

"Okay. Congratulations?"

"Darlin, Garrett found out about two murders in Philly recently. Both victims were 24 year old white males. Middle class college kids."

"Okay…"

"The ring finger was cut off on each victim, Bella." Garrett said, looking way to happy. I had to grin though.

"You boys want to catch him don't you?"

"We were hoping you could show us the ropes." Peter smiled. Garrett was practically hopping up and down.

"You two will have to be sneaky." I said doubtfully.

"We've gotten better at sneaky Bella. I promise." Peter said.

I looked at Rose who was grinning.

"You up for a field trip Ms. Hale?"

"Lead the way Dr. Hale." She answered.

"Garrett, where are the crime scenes? Can you pull the forensic reports from the police database?" I asked.

Looks like we were going hunting.

The end.

A/N

That's it folks. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. You guys are awesome. I guess Bella turned out to be the winner. See you soon. Probably in a day or two. I have an idea. Before you ask, no, there won't be any threesomes. Naughty girls.


End file.
